


Little Family

by Hazzaczuwa



Series: Little Louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Starting A Family, Wedding Planning, fiances
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry ruszają jako narzeczeni, kiedy przygotowują się do spędzenia reszty swojego życia razem. Ich rodziny dołączają do nich w tej drodze, kiedy oni mają nadzieję na stworzenie swojej własnej. Czy wszystko im się uda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Louis' Little Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753066) by [Signature_smirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk). 



\- Tatusiu, musimy iść! - Skomle Louis, kiedy ogląda jak Harry pije swoją herbatę.

\- Nie spóźnimy się, obiecuję. Chodź tutaj, dziecinko - mówi delikatnie Harry. Louis mruczy i podchodzi do niego, obejmując go.

\- Ale musimy być tam wcześnie! To nasze weselne zakupy, a nie dziewczynek - kłóci się Louis.

\- Chcesz abym cię zbił? - Ostrzega go Harry. - Ponieważ przez to się spóźnimy.

\- Nie, tatusiu. - Louis wydyma wargę. Harry pochyla się i całuje go powoli, kiedy kończy swoją herbatę.

\- Dobrze, wsiadaj do samochodu.

~*~

Louis kręci swoimi nogami, kiedy Harry jedzie, palcami nerwowo bawi się swoim pierścionkiem.

\- Dziecinko, uspokój się - mówi delikatnie Harry. - Nie ma się czym denerwować. Dzisiaj i tak szukamy jedynie sukienek dla druhen.

\- Wiem. Ale co jeśli nic nie znajdziemy?

\- Wtedy wciąż będziemy szukać. Wiemy jakie sukienki chcemy, musimy jedynie je znaleźć - mówi spokojnie Harry. - Następnie wszyscy pójdziemy coś zjeść, więc każdy będzie mógł się poznać. Tak, kochanie?

\- Tak, tatusiu. Kocham cię. - Louis uśmiecha się, tak samo Harry.

\- Kocham cię księżniczko i nie mogę się doczekać aż będziemy oficjalnie małżeństwem.

Anne, Gemma i Jay oraz całe rodzeństwo Louis przyjechało do sklepu kilka minut po Harrym i Louisie. Przedstawili sobie wszystkich. Jay zapewnia ich, że to w porządku jeśli zapomną imion dzieci, ponieważ ona też to robi.

Ekspedienci nie byli przerażeni dużą grupą, byli rozkoszni.

\- Nazywam się Andrew, a to jest Helen - przedstawia się jeden z asystentów.

\- Miło was poznać. Jestem Harry, a to jest mój narzeczony Louis. Szukamy dzisiaj sukienek dla naszych pięciu druhen i dla dziewczynki do sypania kwiatków. - Harry uśmiecha się, potrząsając dłonią ekspedienta.

Są zabrani na tyłe, gdzie dziewczynki są mierzone, aby można było wybrać dobry rozmiar. Louis siada z Ernestem, stawiając go sobie na swoim podołku i oglądając jak podskakuje i grucha. Minęło kilka miesięcy odkąd spotkali się po raz pierwszy, Louis i Harry wykorzystali czas, aby nawiązać ze swoimi rodzinami ponownie więzi, nim pochłonął ich stres związany z planowaniem ślubu. Więc Doris i Ernest mają prawie dziesięć miesięcy i wspaniale jest oglądać to jak rosną, znając swojego starszego brata i niedługo swojego szwagra. I z nimi mającymi prawie 10 miesięcy, Harry i Louis mają trzy miesiące do swojej drugiej rocznicy.

\- Dobry chłopiec, będziesz duży i silny. - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Spójrz jak twoja mała siostra ładnie siedzie - mówi Harry i wskazuje na Doris, która pozwala swojej mamie się trzymać, kiedy jest mierzona.

\- Chociaż ty nie będziesz nosił pięknej sukienki. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Pójdziesz kupić garnitur z Liamem i Niallem, będziesz wyglądał całkowicie elegancko.

Harry chichocze i całuje policzek Louisa.

\- Masz zdjęcie na telefonie tego jakie sukienki chcesz? - Pyta Harry.

\- Tak, są w folderze z druhnami - mówi mu Louis, a Harry wślizguje swoją dłoń do kieszeni Louisa po telefon.

\- Te są dla druhen? - Pyta Harry i pokazuje zdjęcie.

\- Tak, a ta - mówi Louis, kiedy przesuwa ekran. - Jest dla dziewczynki sypiącej kwiaty.

~*~

Opisuje duże, liliowe, jasne sukienki do ziemi i zakrytym biustem ekspedientom, a ci wracają z trzema różnymi sukienkami. Louis kiwa głową, zachowując się jakby to była trudna decyzja, kiedy naprawdę w jednej z nich już się zakochał.

\- Czy dziewczynki mogą przymierzyć tę? - Pyta Louis i wskazuje na swoją ulubioną. Ekspedientka kiwa głową i zabiera dziewczynki, oprócz Doris do przebieralni.

Louis, Harry i ich mamy idą i siadają razem z małymi bliźniakami.

\- Jay, to moja mama Anne. Mamo to jest mama Louisa, Jay i małe bliźniaki Doris i Ernest. Wiem, że krótko się poznaliście, ale teraz już tak prawidłowo - mówi Harry. Następnie uśmiecha się, a Jay porusza się, by siedzieć przy Anne, pozwalając Harry’emu wziąć Doris.

Louis opiera swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Cieszę się, że możemy to zrobić z naszymi rodzinami. - Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie. Harry uśmiecha się i całuje go delikatnie.

\- Pobieramy się, Lou! Pobieramy się! - Chichocze Harry. Louis też i kiwa głową.

Głos jest czysty i wszyscy patrzą na drzwi, gdzie jest Andrew.

\- Gotowi, by zobaczyć swoje druhny? - Pyta.

Louis kiwa głową i otwiera drzwi. Gemma wychodzi, trzymając dłoń Phoebe. Lottie trzyma dłoń Daisy, a Fizz idzie za nimi.

\- Haz? - Pyta Louis. Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Kocham je. Są wspaniałe. Podobają ci się, kochanie? - Upewnia się Harry.

\- Są perfekcyjne. Lepsze niż sobie wyobrażałem. Dziewczynki jak się czujecie?

\- Są cudowne. Bardzo ładne dziewczyny, prawda? - Lottie uśmiecha się. Phoebe i Daisy chichoczą i obracają się, kiwając głową.

\- Gem?

\- Są świetne, również zbyt wiele nie ujawniają.

Louis klaszcze w dłonie, chichocząc, kiedy Ernest i Doris kopiują go i klaszczą niezgrabnie.

\- Mądre, małe dzieci - nagradza je Louis. - Tak, o was mówię!

Dzieci gruchają i wysyłają buziaczki do swojego starszego brata i jego narzeczonego.

Dziewczyny wracają, aby się przebrać, a Harry unosi Doris do góry.

\- Potrzebujemy jeszcze sukienki dla tej małej. Chcieliśmy bardziej puszystą sukienkę z tyłu. W liliowym kolorze jak u pozostałych.

\- Może z jakimiś kwiatami, ponieważ jest dziewczynką do sypania kwiatów? - Sugeruje Louis.

\- Będziemy za kilka minut - asystenci kiwają głową, chętni do wykonania ich zadania.

Gemma rozmawia z siostrami Louisa, aby je poznać, ich mamy również rozmawiają, a oni czekają aż Doris dostanie swoją sukienkę.

Tym razem zajmuje to trochę więcej prób i Doris przymierza cztery sukienki, nim Louis i Harry decydują się w końcu na jakąś. Doris tańczy i śmieje się, kiedy Louis ją stawia.

\- Śliczna, mała księżniczka. - Louis uśmiecha się.

Gemma, Fizz i Lottie szukają razem butów z towarzyszącym im Louisem. Harry idzie z młodszymi dziewczynkami i chłopcem, Jay oraz Anne, opiekując się najmłodszymi dziećmi. Wciąż ze sobą rozmawiają, szczęśliwi, że tak dobrze im to wychodzi.

Louis pozwala dziewczynom, z którymi jest wybrać szpilki, upewniając się, że nie są zbyt wysokie.

\- Te są naprawdę śliczne. Musimy się tylko upewnić, że są wygodne. Jeśli je weźmiemy i przejdziecie się w nich po domu i was poobcierają, zwrócimy je.

Harry znajduje parę płaskich butów z małym kwiatkiem dla młodszych dziewczynek, również dla Doris. Młodsze dziewczynki nie wydają się aż tak bardzo przejmować, ale Harry upewnia się, że są szczęśliwe, mając je na sobie, nim idzie spotkać się z Louisem.

Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Haz, one są takie słodkie! O mój Boże, wszystkie będzie tak pięknie wyglądać. - Louis rozpromienia się. - Chodź, idziemy zapłacić.

Kiedy płacą, Louis jest wdzięczny, że dostał pracę po zaręczynach, nie musi teraz całkowicie polegać na pensji Harry’ego. Pracuje w kawiarni, w której Harry i on mieli swoją pierwszą randkę. Harry często wpada, zamawiając tą samą rzecz co wtedy u Louisa i czeka aż jego zmiana się skończy.

Kiedy Louis kończy wciąż siada z Harrym, pijąc swoją gorącą czekoladę, kiedy wymieniają między sobą szczęśliwe i podekscytowane spojrzenia. Kiedy piją rozmawiają o tym jakie rzeczy chcieliby na ślub, nic poważnego, same pomysły.

Ich mamy również zaoferowały, że zapłacą, kilkoro innych członków rodziny również powiedziało, że pokryje pewne koszta.

Wszyscy dobrze bawią się w restauracji, każdy jest teraz w stanie porozmawiać i mogą się lepiej poznać. Jay i Anne siadają razem, Gemma i Lottie robią to samo. Dzieciaki okrążają stół i siadają tam gdzie chcą. Louis i Harry’ego są skuleni przy swoim boku, Harry całuje głowę Louisa.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham. - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Też cię kocham. Cholernie mocno. - Louis uśmiecha się, całując policzek Harry’ego.

\- Osiągnęliśmy sukces, prawda?

\- Tak. - Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie.

\- Byłeś dzisiaj taki dobry, byłeś miły i wybrałeś sukienki, tak dobrze zaopiekowałeś się swoim małym rodzeństwem. Chcesz się pobawić, kiedy będziemy w domu?

\- Tak, proszę. - Louisa przechodzi dreszcz. Dawno nie był w takim stanie przez swoją pracę i tę Harry’ego jak i rodzinę, nie bawili się od jakiegoś czasu.

Rodziny się żegnają, aranżując następne spotkanie. Louis jest niespokojny w samochodzie, piszcząc i kręcąc się.

\- Nie wierć się - mówi Harry. Louis czuje dreszcz przechodzący w dół jego kręgosłupa i usadawia się. - Dobry chłopiec. Chcę abyś poszedł i się rozebrał. Weź moje dildo, czekaj w salonie.

Louis pochyla się i całuje policzek Harry’ego, kiedy parkują i pędzi do domu. Harry czeka kilka minut, aby dać Louisowi szansę na wykonanie tego co zostało mu powiedziane. Wchodzi, zdejmując swoją bluzkę i odpinając swój pasek, kiedy idzie na górę.

Kiedy znajduje to czego chce, chwyta tubkę lubrykantu i przynosi wszystko na dół. Louis klęczy nagi na salonowej podłodze, clone-a-willy znajduje się na kanapie.

\- Dobry chłopiec, wyglądasz tak pięknie. - Harry nagradza go, kiedy idzie za Louisa. Louis zamyka swoje oczy.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu.

\- Chodź usiądź na moim podołku, dziecinko.

Louis wczołguje się na kolana Harry’ego, rozszerzając swoje uda. Trzyma go za ramiona. Harry jęczy, kiedy Louis pochyla się, by go pocałować, a jego tyłek ociera się o jego kutasa.

\- Tatuś chce wykorzystać dzisiaj twoją maszynę. Czy to w porządku, księżniczko? - Pyta Harry, zagłębiając swoją głowę, by podrażnić sutki Louisa.

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu - zgadza się Louis. Jego biodra kołyszą się w tył i w przód, dopóki Harry nie mówi mu, aby przestał.

\- Najpierw musimy cię rozciągnąć, kochanie. Nie chcemy cię zranić.

Harry przykrywa trzy palce lubrykantem. Louis błaga Harry’ego by zrobił to szybko, ponieważ po prostu nie może się doczekać, by mieć zabawkę w sobie. Skomli, kiedy wszystko co otrzymuje to klapnięcie w udo.

\- Tatusiu to boli - dąsa się Louis.

\- Może o wiele bardziej, jeśli będziesz zachowywał się jak bachor. Weź co ci dają i bądź cierpliwy - ostrzega Harry. Louis kiwa głową i ponownie próbuje ułożyć się wygodnie.

\- Przepraszam tatusiu.

\- Dobrze. Głębokie wdechy. Zrelaksuj się.

Harry przechodzi z nim przez to, wpycha prosto w niego dwa palce i robi nimi kółka na prostacie Louisa. Porusza nimi powoli, aby testować mniejszego chłopaka, ale Louis jest dobry i czeka cierpliwie, dopóki jego tatuś nie decyduje się na użycie zabawki.

Podłączają dildo, wślizgując je w Louisa. Harry pomaga Louisowi, by było mu komfortowo, więc nie będzie go bolało a żadnych złych miejscach.

\- Chcesz abym cię obciągnął? - Pyta Harry, kiedy zabawka z przywiązanymi pasami przywiązuję uległego w prawidłowej pozycji.

\- Proszę - kwili Louis, rumieniąc się od stóp do głowy.

\- W porządku, dziecinko. Mam cię.

Harry siada z powrotem na kanapie i uśmiecha się, kiedy wszystkie liny są dość dobrze, Louis jest na podłodze pomiędzy jego nogami, dildo znajduje się w tyłku Louisa. Pozwala chłopakowi ściągnąć swoje jeansy i bieliznę.

\- Czekaj - mówi Harry. - Otwórz swoje usta.

Louis rozwiera swoje wargi, jego policzki się nagrzewają, kiedy Harry wpatruje się na niego.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Naprzód.

Natychmiastowo kutas Harry’ego jest w buzi Louisa, główka kołysze się, a język wspaniale pracuje.

\- Kurwa. Wspaniale kochanie, absolutnie cudownie.

Louis krztusi się, kiedy budzi się do życia, powoli i głęboki wsuwając się w wysuwając, dopóki nie zostaje jedynie koniuszek, nim ponownie jest wpychane, sprawiając że Louis jęczy. Harry bawi się pilotem w jednej ręce, drugą ma we włosach Louisa.

\- Kocham być wypełniony tobą, tatusiu - jęczy Louis i całuje jego kutasa.

\- Taki śliczny, kochanie. Taki piękny - mówi delikatnie Harry. Louis spogląda w górę, łapiąc wzrok Harry’ego.

\- Kocham cię - szepcze.

\- Też cię kocham - mamrocze Harry i pochyla się, by z całego serca pocałować Louisa. Jest tam tak wiele pasji i miłość, że Harry nie sądzi, że może wytrzymać dłużej bez ust Louisa na swoim kutasie.

Kiedy Louis tym razem przełyka, Harry włącza mechanizm wibracji, ciesząc się najwyższymi jękami jakie wydostają się z Louisa. Następnie przyspiesza, pchnięcia są płytkie i szybkie oraz uderzają w prostatę Louisa za każdym razem.

\- Mogę dojść tatusiu? - Prosi Louis. Harry kręci głową i przełącza, aby zwolnić i by nie wibrowało. Jest to nawet wolniejsze niż na początku, wychodząc całkowicie, aby wepchnąć się pracowicie powoli.

Louis pociąga nosem i opada lekko.

\- Jaki jest twój kolor, kochanie? - Pyta delikatnie Harry.

\- Zielony. Po prostu cieszę się, że dostałem to na co czekałem tak długo - wyjaśnia Louisa, że to ulga, a nie smutek spowodowała, że zwisał.

\- Dobrze, chcę abyś się pobawił swoimi sutkami.

Louis jęczy i skomli, ale to robi, Harry ogląda to i dotyka siebie, biorąc wdech na widok przed sobą. Wyjękuję komplementy, nim podkręca z powrotem maszynę i opuszcza głowę Louisa.

Louis płacze, szlocha z całej siły, kiedy Harry wyłącza maszynę.

\- Proszę tatusiu! Muszę dojść… byłem dobrym chłopcem! - Kwili. - Nie zadowoliłem cię?

Harry opada na kolana obok Louisa, przytulając go i delikatnie go całując.

\- Sprawiłeś, że czułem się tak dobrze, dziecinko i bardzo dobrze się zachowywałeś. Tatuś po prostu nie chce abyś jeszcze doszedł. Chcę abyś najpierw był pod, więc co powiesz na to, że przyniosę twoją opaskę i knebel?

\- T-tak. To brzmi wspaniale. - Louis uśmiecha się nieśmiało. Jego kutas jest czerwony przy jego brzuchu, opuchnięty i błogo bolący.

Harry przykrywa jego oczy opaską, wślizguje knebel pomiędzy jego wargi oraz wpycha blokadę na podstawę jego kutasa. Louis wypuszcza dźwięk rozczarowania, to nie było częścią planu.

\- Ah, ah, ah. - Harry daje mu reprymendę. - Nie bądź chciwy. Chcę abyś miał wolne rączki, więc będziesz mógł klepać dłońmi, oznajmując mi kolor. Raz jako żółty, a dwa na czerwony.

Louis kiwa głową i jęczy, kiedy urządzenie ponownie się włącza.

\- Cholera… taki piękny, Lou. Taki dobry chłopiec dla swojego tatusia. To to, zrelaksuj się, pozwól temu, by pieprzyło cię miło i dobrze. Będzie cię po tym bolał tyłek. Chociaż wciąż będziesz chciał mojego kutasa, prawda?

Louis klęka i kiwa szybko swoją głową. Zawsze, zawsze chce kutasa swojego tatusia.

Harry dotyka siebie leniwie, pozwalając dźwiękom Louisa i tym jak wygląda go zachęcić. Zatrzymuje urządzenie, pochyla się nad Louisem i pcha do środka. To nie jest rozciągnięciem, ponieważ dildo było repliką jego kutasa, ale Louis krzyczy jaki jest duży.

Harry pcha raz, dwa, trzy razy i…

\- Kurwa. Tak dobrze.

Dochodzi wewnątrz Louisa, mniejszy chłopak jest z tego niedorzecznie szczęśliwy, kiedy Harry sadza go ponownie na dildo. Urządzenie startuje, a on może teraz poczuć ciepło spermy swojego tatusia.

Kręci mu się w głowie na to jak dobrze jego tatuś go wykorzystuje, po prostu zabawka, aby utrzymać go otwartego, kiedy go potrzebuje. Harry utrzymuje to nieruchomo, ale włącza wibracje.

\- Ściągnijmy to, ale jeszcze nie dochodź - rozkazuje Harry. Louis skomli i piszczy, próbując ucieknąć przed wibracjami, a Harry ściąga blokadę.

Jego tatuś trzyma go w swoich ramionach, szepcząc delikatne i miękkie pochwały, by pomóc mu przez to przejść. Następnie opada i bierze Louisa w swoje usta, dłonią pieszcząc jądra Louisa. Louis klapie.

Harry wyjmuje knebel i pyta co się stało.

\- Muszę dojść, proszę, pozwól mi dojść - błaga Louis. - Jeśli będziesz kontynuował, nie będę w stanie nie dojść, a nie chcę być niegrzecznym chłopcem, tatusiu.

\- Dobrze, księżniczko, to w porządku. Dojdź, kiedy tylko chcesz.

Następnie włącza dildo na szybszy poziom i podwaja przyjemność jaką Louis dostaje. Louis daje radę jakieś piętnaście sekund, nim po prostu nie może wytrzymać i dochodzi do ust swojego tatusia.

\- Tatusiu, jestem wrażliwy - jęczy Louis.

\- Powiedziałem, że możesz dojść. Nie mówiłem, że to wyłączę. Poprosiłeś mnie o dojście i teraz ci pozwalam. Nie możesz tego cofnąć - wyjaśnia Harry.

\- Tatusiu! - Szlocha Louis. Harry uśmiecha się do samego siebie.

\- Przywiążę dildo do twojego kutasa, jeśli się nie uciszysz. Teraz bądź cicho, tatuś próbuje oglądać telewizję i chce mieć również całkiem niezły widok.

Harry nie jest okropny, wyłącza wibracje i pozwala Louisowi się napić i zjeść trochę płatków.

\- Możesz również tu usiąść i mieć wymuszony orgazm albo możesz zrobić przedstawienie i dojdziesz sam. Co wybierasz?

\- Nie sądzę, że mogę to zrobić samemu - mamrocze Louis. - Ja… przepraszam, tatusiu.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Nie zrobiłeś niczego źle. Mój perfekcyjny chłopiec. Usiądź tutaj i kiedy sprawisz, że tatuś dojdzie, również będziesz mógł dojść.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się, wyciągając dłoń. Harry przyciska buziaki do knykci Louisa, nim łączy ich palce i prowadzi głowę Louisa z powrotem do jego kutasa.

Zazwyczaj Harry’emu zajmuje trochę więcej czasu to, by stać się twardym, chociaż z Louisem przed nim w ten sposób to nie było wcale trudne.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Jestem tak blisko - jęczy Harry, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Dochodzi, kiedy Louis przełyka wciąż mając go w buzi, zakopując jego usta. Louis zlizuje to do czysta, nim odciąga się i całuje powoli Harry’ego.

Harry ponownie klęczy obok niego, grzebiąc w wibracjach i sprawiając że każde pchnięcie jest szybsze i mocniejsze, tak żeby był blisko w każdej sekundzie. Louis jęczy, jego uda się trzęsą, a klatka piersiowa ciężko oddycha.

\- Bądź dobrym chłopcem i dojdź dla tatusia, o tutaj kochanie - zachęca go Harry. Louis trzęsie się, kiedy dochodzi, Harry szybko to wyłącza, kiedy widzi jak Louis się osuwa, cała jego energia odeszła.

Harry szepcze miłe nagrody, kiedy rozwija i przyciąga Louisa. Kładzie go na swój podołek, pocierając jego plecy i całując nieprzerwanie jego włosy. Louis ściąga opaskę, mrugając powoli na Harry’ego, który czule się do niego uśmiecha.

\- Mam cię dziecinko. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Z ciebie dzisiaj i na przestrzeni prawie dwóch lat, z tego jaki silny byłeś nim mnie poznałeś. Kocham cię, Lou. Dobry chłopiec tatusia.

Prowadzi Louisa do kuchni, gdzie przyrządza trochę gorącej czekolady i kanapek z nutellą. Louis głaszcze jego klatkę piersiową, podczas całej drogi do sypialni i jęczy, kiedy zostaje położony. Harry chichocze i kładzie rzeczy, które trzymał na stoliku nocnym.

\- Jestem tutaj, dziecinko. Ogrzejemy cię trochę - mówi mu Harry. Louis kiwa głową, pomagając Harry’emu poprzez ruszanie kończynami, więc Harry może mu założyć puszyste piżamy. Ubiera się w bluzę i dresy oraz siada na poduszkach.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu - rechocze Louis.

\- Och kochanie, tatuś nie chce, abyś miał chore gardło. Chodź się poprzytulać i wypijemy gorącą czekoladę. Chcesz obejrzeć Dobrego Dinozaura?

\- Och tak proszę, tatusiu! - Louis uśmiecha się, podekscytowany zobaczeniem nowego filmu.

\- W takim razie chodź i usiądź z tatusiem.

Louis kuli się przy boku Harry’ego, całując jego szczękę i mrucząc, kiedy Harry przyciska pocałunek do jego warg.

\- Mój dobry chłopiec. Napij się trochę, kochanie. A potem możemy zjeść nasz butties*.

Jedzą i piją gorącą czekoladę, kiedy oglądają film, Louis płacze w pewnym momencie, ponieważ wciąż jest nieco zamroczony i bardzo emocjonalny. Zakopuje swoją głowę w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, a ten go uspokaja.

Louis zasypia w połowie filmu, tak bardzo zmęczony po wyczerpującym dniu z rodziną i zabawą z tatusiem. Więc Harry idzie na dół, by się umyć, marszczy brwi, kiedy słyszy jak Louis schodzi na dół.

Zerka, aby zobaczyć Louisa ssącego swojego smoczka i przytulającego Teda.

\- Dlaczego wyszedłeś, tatusiu? - Pyta niewinnie Louis. Jego oczy świecą, najprawdopodobniej od płaczu, kiedy stracił swojego tatusia, po to, by znaleźć go z powrotem na dole.

\- Musiałem się po prostu wyczyścić. Tatuś myślał, że jego chłopiec szybko zasnął. Chodź tutaj. - Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie i otwiera swoje ramiona. Louis uśmiecha się i pozwala Harry’emu się podnieść. Kładzie swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego z jedną ręką w jego włosach, nawyk który przejął.

\- Ubierzemy pieluszkę na twój mały tyłeczek i wrócimy do spania, tak kochanie? - Mówi Harry, kiedy wspina się na schody. Louis kiwa głową.

\- Możesz mi proszę przeczytać historyjkę, tatusiu? - Pyta grzecznie Louis.

\- Tak, dziecinko. Tak dobrze wychowany chłopiec - pochwala go Harry.

Louis rumieni się i uśmiecha. Siada grzecznie dla swojego tatusia, kiedy ten zakłada mu pieluszkę, a potem słucha uważnie opowiadania, które jego tatuś czyta. Jego powolny, niski głos utula go do snu. Harry uśmiecha się śpiąco i całuje policzek Louisa.

\- Dobranoc dziecinko, kocham cię - szepcze i zamyka jego oczy.

\- Dobranoc tatusiu, kocham cię - odpowiada Louis cicho we śnie. Harry czuje miłość w swojej klatce piersiowej i przyciąga swojego chłopca wyjątkowo blisko.

* brytyjska kanapka w skład której wchodzą frytki oraz dwa kawałki posmarowanego masłem białego chleba, zwykle z dodatkiem keczupu bądź sosu brązowego.


	2. Rozdział 2

Louis budzi się przed swoim tatusiem, wyczołgując się z łóżka i idąc na paluszkach na dół. Bierze krzesło, więc może wspiąć się na ladę, Ted również tam siada.

Podciąga rękawy i otwiera lodówkę, biorąc kilka jajek i mąkę.

\- Tatuś pokocha swoją niespodziankę, Ted - szepcze Louis i zaczyna rozbijać jajka oraz rozsypywać mąkę na patelnię, Upewnia się, że jest gorące i zaczyna mieszać.

\- Tosty - mamrocze, kiedy wkłada cztery kromki chleba tostowego do tostera.

\- Smoothie, tatuś kocha smoothie - mamrocze Louis i wyciąga blender, wypełniając go owocami. Włącza go i jęczy, kiedy on, ściany i Ted są cali w fioletowym kolorze.

\- Tatuś idzie! - Panikuje i próbuje zejść, ale ześlizguje się i jego dłoń ląduję na gorącej patelni.

Jeśli blender nie zmartwił Harry’ego to krzyk Louisa już na pewno tak.

Kuchnia jest bałaganem. Louis rozlał mleko na smoothie na podłogę, rozbite jajka są obok, udekorowane niebieskim i fioletowym smoothie.

\- Louisie Tomlinson co ty do diabła myślisz, że robisz? - Harry daje mu reprymendę, kiedy wyłącza kuchenkę. Tosty wyskakują czarne i śmierdzące.

\- Próbowałem zrobić dla tatusia śniadanie niespodziankę, ale oparzyłem się w rękę! - Szlocha Louis. Harry natychmiastowo jest rozproszony jego dłonią. Klęka obok niego, trzymając delikatnie nadgarstek, aby móc spojrzeć.

\- Och, dziecinko, jak? Dotknąłeś kuchenki? - Pyta Harry i podnosi Louisa. Louis kiwa głową, jego klatka piersiowa oddycha ciężko razem z jego płaczem i pociągającym nosem. - Chcę abyś usiadł i został tutaj, a tatuś posprząta ten bałagan.

Odkręca kran i trzyma pod nim dłoń Louisa.

\- Dziękuję za to, że próbowałeś tatusiowi zrobić śniadanie - mówi delikatnie Harry, kiedy sprząta. - Co powiesz na to, że zrobimy naleśniki i smoothies razem, kiedy z twoją ręką będzie dobrze?

\- W porządku tatusiu. - Louis pociąga nosem, przytulając ciasno Harry’ego. - Przepraszam za zrobienie bałaganu.

\- Jest w porządku, nie chciałeś tego.

Rozprowadza krem na oparzenia po wewnętrznej części jego dłoni i palcach, nim owija to gazą.

\- Jeśli wciąż będzie cię naprawdę bolało poźniej to pójdziemy do lekarza, w porządku? - Mówi Harry, kiedy karmi Louisa jakimiś lekami, aby pomóc mu z bólem.

\- W porządku, tatusiu. Teraz naleśniki? - Pyta Louis. Harry chichocze.

Harry włącza muzykę ze swojego telefonu, tańcząc wokół, kiedy idzie do lodówki i z powrotem do kuchenki. Louis chichocze i również tańczy. Uśmiecha się, kiedy jego tatuś pochyla się, aby go pocałować, skomląc, kiedy się odsuwa.

\- Przepraszam, dziecinko. Kiedy naleśniki będą gotowe możesz dostać tyle buziaków ile będziesz chciał. - Harry uśmiecha się, mierzwiąc włosy Louisa.

\- W porządku, tatusiu. Wciąż robimy smoothies?

\- Tak. Co byś w nich chciał? - Pyta Harry, kiedy przekłada naleśnika na talerz i zaczyna smażyć następnego.

\- Truskawki, maliny, banan?

\- To brzmi cudownie, kochanie. - Harry uśmiecha się, pochylając się, aby pocałować Louisa. Szatyn rozpromienia się na tę pochwałę.

Siadają przy stole. Harry podnosi Louisa, by usiadł na stołku. Louis szczęśliwie dziękuje swojemu tatusiowi, kiedy zaczyna jeść swoje naleśniki.

\- Te są cudowne tatusiu, dziękuję. - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Dobrze. Możemy obejrzeć Dom jeśli chcesz? - Sugeruje Harry, oglądając jak Louis z podekscytowaniem próbuje swojego smoothie.

\- To z kosmitą? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tak, to z kosmitą, kochanie.

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu.

Harry przynosi ich smoothies do salonu i otula ich kocem, kiedy oglądają Dom. Louis położył swoją głowę na podołku swojego tatusia i przytulił Teda do swojej klatki piersiowej, kiedy oglądali film, Harry przebiegł swoimi palcami po włosach Louisa.

\- Taka piękna, dziecinko, tatuś tak bardzo cię kocha - mamrocze z miłością Harry. Louis odwraca się, aby wpatrywać się w niego, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

\- Też cię kocham, tatusiu.

Uśmiechają się do siebie przez kilka chwil, nim Harry pochyla się, by szybko pocałować Louisa. Louis chichocze, kiedy Harry nieustannie całuje jego szyję.

\- To łaskocze, tatusiu! - Louis śmieje się, trzymając głowę Harry’ego. Harry chichocze.

\- No dalej pchełko, oglądajmy film.

Więc to robią, Harry pozwala Louisowi patrzeć, kiedy zmienia mu pieluszkę, by zostawić go skupionego.

\- Jesteś taki grzeczny, nie denerwujesz się teraz, kiedy tatuś zmienia ci pieluszkę! - Chwali go Harry i przytula Louisa z miejsca gdzie leży na podłodze. Louis rozpromienia się, wiercąc się lekko i klepiąc swojego tatusia.

\- Jestem dobrym chłopcem? - Pyta Louis.

\- Jesteś najlepszym chłopcem - mówi delikatnie Harry. - Mój dobry chłopiec.

\- Dobry chłopiec tatusia - mamrocze Louis do samego siebie, kiwając swoją głową, kiedy Harry go podnosi.

\- Gdzie idziemy, tatusiu?

\- Idziemy na zakupy. Zrobiłem listę, więc możesz usiąść w wózku i czytać, kiedy ja będę wszystko brał, w porządku?

\- Tak, tatusiu - zgadza się Louis, wstrząśnięty możliwością pomocy swojemu tatusiowi.

Siedzi w wózku, trzymając listę przed sobą, kiedy Harry pcha ten wózek wzdłuż alejek.

\- Co jest pierwsze, dziecinko? - Pyta Harry. Louis wydyma swoje wargi i uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry go całuje.

\- Truskawki - czyta Louis, wskazując kierunek w jakim muszą się udać.

Przechodzą przez listę, Louis okazjonalnie pyta o inne rzeczy.

\- Tatusiu, czy możemy wziąć pianki? - Pyta Louis.

\- Nie, kochanie, mamy jakieś w domu - mówi Harry i zamiast tego bierze jakieś ciastka.

\- Ale te są większe! - Jęczy Louis.

\- Chcesz być ukarany? - Pyta Harry. - Ponieważ jeśli dalej będziesz się tak zachowywał to w momencie wejścia do domu, przerzucę cię przez kolano.

\- Nie, tatusiu, przepraszam. - Louis pociąga nosem.

Harry łagodnieje, trzymając go blisko i całując jego włosy.

\- Dobry chłopiec - szepcze.

\- Kocham cię tatusiu - mamrocze Louis.

\- Też cię kocham księżniczko. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Chcesz zrobić lody z owocami? Możemy mieć lody, brownies, słodycze - sugeruje Harry.

\- Och, tak proszę, tatusiu! - Jęczy Louis, kiwając szybko swoją głową. Harry chichocze i całuje jego policzek.

Biorą rzecz, których do tego potrzebują. Louis wręcza Harry’emu rzeczy, więc ten może położyć je na kasie, dopóki wózek nie jest pusty oprócz Louisa. Harry pakuje wszystko do toreb i do wózka, płacąc i dziękując kasjerce.

Louis jęczy, ponieważ jest zmęczony w drodze do domu. Pociera swoje oczy i ssie powoli swojego kciuka. Harry uspokaja go współczująco.

\- Kiedy dojedziemy możesz się zdrzemnąć. W porządku dziecinko? - Pyta Harry.

Gdy parkuje, Harry wynosi Louisa z samochodu i zanosi go do łóżka. Bierze jego smoczek i Teda oraz podaje je mu. Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie, kiedy Harry całuje jego głowę i przytula się do jego boku.

Harry odkłada zakupy na bok, sprzątając salon i włączając zmywarkę. Bierze szybki prysznic, pozwalając gorącej wodzie zrelaksować swoje mięśnie, złagodzić ból w jego stawach. Wzdycha myjąc swoją klatkę piersiową, zauważając że robi się gruba. Tam gdzie był umięśniony jest to już mniejszą definicją i zrobił się delikatny i pulchny.

Zamyka swoje oczy i odgania łzy. Czy Louis wciąż będzie go uważał za atrakcyjnego? Czy Louis zauważył? Wie, że Louis go kocha, ale cichutki głos z tyłu jego głowy mówi mu ‘kto mógłby to pokochać?’

\- Tatusiu - woła Louis, kiedy się budzi. Harry wyłącza prysznic i owija ręcznik wokół swoich bioder i ramion.

\- Tak, kochanie? - Pyta Harry, siadając na łóżku. Louis uśmiecha się do niego i czołga się w jego kierunku.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - dąsa się Louis.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Tatuś sprzątał. I się mył. Zróbmy ci kąpiel, śmierdziuszku. - Harry uśmiecha się. Kiedy Louis prycha i zabawnie odbiega, uśmiech Harry’ego opada i wzdycha.

\- Tatusiu, jestem nagi! - Śpiewa Louis, kiedy czeka na swojego tatusia.

\- W porządku, księżniczko. Już idę.

Harry zakłada jakieś joggersy i t-shirt, marszcząc brwi na samego siebie.

\- Tatusiu? - Pyta Louis z miejsca gdzie stoi w progu. Harry spogląda na niego i uśmiecha się smutno. - Co się stało?

\- Tatuś czuje się po prostu troszkę gorzej dziecinko. Jest w porządku - zapewnia go Harry i zanosi go z powrotem do łazienki. Louis wydaje smutny dźwięk i obejmuje Harry’ego swoimi ramionami.

\- Tatuś sprawia, że czuję się lepiej, kiedy jestem smutny. M-my możemy zrobić lody i się poprzytulać? - Sugeruje nerwowo Louis, jego oczy zaczynają łzawić.

\- Och, dziecinko, nie. Jest w porządku, nie płacz. Przytulanie i lody brzmią kochanie, nie mogę wymyślić nic lepszego, niż bycie z tobą - uspokaja go Harry. Trzymają się ciasno i dzielą się słodkimi, kochającymi pocałunkami, kiedy wanna się napełnia.

Harry włącza jakąś cichą muzykę i wykorzystuje ten czas na umycie Louisa, wmasowując bąbelki w jego włosy i skórę. Louis pyta o buziaki i dostaje to o co prosi.

Robią swoje lody z owocami i kulą się z dużą ilością koców i misiów na kanapie, kiedy oglądają Mulan. Louis całuje głowę Harry’ego, kiedy widzi, że ten jest śpiący.

\- Chodźmy do łóżka, tatusiu.

Harry zanosi Louisa na górę i kulą się pod pierzyną, wymieniając się czystymi pocałunkami i ‘kocham cię’.

\- Nie chcę aby mój tatuś był smutny - szepcze Louis. Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- Jest w porządku, kochanie. Bardzo mi pomogłeś, byłeś wspaniałym chłopcem dla tatusia.

Louis uśmiecha się i układa się pod podbródkiem Harry’ego, aby zasnąć z Tedem pomiędzy nimi.

Harry wzdycha i zamyka swoje oczy. On i duży Louis muszą porozmawiać. Nie czuł tego gówno, odkąd był patyczkowatym nastolatkiem z trądzikiem, który martwił się o swoją seksualność i myśli, że nadszedł czas, by coś z tym zrobić.


	3. Rozdział 3

Harry i Louis są delikatnie na skraju, Harry denerwuje się wyjęciem tego na wierzch, a Louis martwi się o Harry’ego. Louis nie jest mały. Budzi się po Harrym w pustym i zimnym łóżku.

Owija koc wokół swoich ramion i idzie szukać Harry’ego. Harry jest pochylony nad ladą kuchenną, pijąc swoją herbatę. Louis idzie, by stanąć obok, dziękując mu cicho, kiedy podaje mu kubek herbaty.

\- Jadłeś śniadanie? - Pyta Louis.

\- Czekałem, by zobaczyć co ty chcesz. Myślałem o granola i jogurcie greckim - mamrocze Harry, unikając wzroku Louisa.

\- To brzmi miło - zgadza się Louis. Połyka swoją herbatę, próbując wymyślić sposób, by złagodzić napięcie.

Siedzą razem przy stole, kiedy Harry robi im śniadanie.

\- Och, to niedorzeczne! - Krzyczy Louis, kiedy Harry kończy swoje śniadanie i po cichu wstaje.

Harry wzdycha, ale nie odwraca się. Louis wstaje i podchodzi do Harry’ego, obejmując go od tyłu. Kładzie swój podbródek na jego ramieniu.

\- Co się stało? Daj mi sobie pomóc jak ty pomagasz mi - szepcze Louis. Harry odwraca się i całuje powoli Louisa.

\- Możemy usiąść? - Pyta Harry. Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie i ciągnie go w stronę salonu.

Siadają twarzami do siebie, nogi mają skrzyżowane na kanapie. Harry otwiera swoje usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wzdycha i je zamyka. Louis delikatnie kładzie dłoń na jego udzie.

\- Hej, wykorzystaj swój czas - mówi miękko Louis.

\- Ja umm… Czuję się naprawdę gównianie i jestem ledwo świadomy. Przybrałem na wadzę i naprawdę nie jestem szczęśliwy z tego jak wyglądam. Ale okazjonalnie naprawdę mam doła lub czuję się odrętwiały wszystkim, nawet jeśli moje życie jest świetne. A wczoraj to uderzyło we mnie naprawdę mocno - wyjaśnia Harry, jego oczy delikatnie wilgotnieją.

Louis czuje jakby nie mógł oddychać.

\- Od jak dawna tak się czujesz? - Pyta Louis. Podnosi się, dopóki nie jest prawie na podołku   
Harry’ego. Harry łączy swoje palce z Louisem i kładzie ich dłonie na kolanach Louisa.

\- Może od trzech, czterech miesięcy? - Szacuje Harry. Wpatruje się w ich dłonie, kiedy próbuje pozbyć się łez. Louis przełyka gulę w swoim gardle i przyciąga Harry’ego bliżej. Kiedy kładzie się do tyłu, Harry kładzie się na nim, szlochając w jego klatkę piersiową. Przebiega swoimi palcami uspokajająco po włosach Harry’ego.

\- Wiem, że to może nie robić wielkiej różnicy, ale ja uważam, że wyglądasz absolutnie oszałamiająco. Jestem tak w to tobie zakochany, że wszystko w tobie jest dla mnie atrakcyjne. Twoje dołeczki? Są świetne i doskonale przypominają o tym, że się uśmiechasz. Twoje duże dłonie? Używa ich tak wybitnie, by sprawić, że czuję się tak dobrze, pod względem seksualnym czy nie. Twój uśmiech jest zaraźliwy. Twój brzuszek jest taki śliczny. Kochałem to jak byłeś cały twardy i umięśniony i kocham teraz, kiedy jesteś troszeczkę bardziej delikatny i przytulaśny. Twoje kończy, które mnie przytrzymują, uspokajając mnie i tak dobrze mnie noszą. Nawet twoje stopy. Jestem przekonany, że mam fetysz na Harry’ego Stylesa. I pewnego dnia będę nawet nosił twoje nazwisko. Czy wiesz jakie to wspaniałe, Harry? Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę swojego życia i się z tobą zestarzeć. Oglądałem jak robiłeś się troszeczkę wyższy, widziałem twój trądzik, ponieważ twoja skóra nie lubi mieć na sobie mojej spermy przez zbyt długi czas. - Louis wzdycha. - To było wstydliwe, wyglądałeś tak pięknie.

Harry śmieje się mokro.

\- Kocham cię, Lou. Tak bardzo. Dziękuję. - Harry pociąga nosem.

\- Też cię kocham, Haz. Zastanawiałeś się nad tym co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

\- Myślałem o pójściu do lekarza, więc mógłbym wiedzieć co on sądzi i co zaleca. Jego głos wciąż jest cienki i już wsiąknął w koszulkę Louisa.

\- No dalej, napijmy się gorącej czekolady i zjedzmy trochę brownies. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Możemy mieć również pianki, które bardzo chciałem.

To prowadzi do uśmiechu.

\- Chcę żebyś wiedział, że to nie oznacza, że się nie cieszę i że cię nie kocham. Ostatnie prawie dwa lata były najlepszym czasem w moim życiu, Lou. I bardzo cię kocham. Jestem po prostu troszeczkę złamany - mówi Harry, a jego uśmiech ponownie znika. Louis kręci głową, całując Harry’ego.

\- Nie sądzę, że jesteś złamany. To mogło się zdarzyć każdemu. No dalej, wstawaj.

Robią razem gorącą czekoladę, a Harry przynosi również ciastka. Louis cieszy się, że wziął koc, więc mogą ponownie siedzieć na kanapie.

\- Umówię się jutro na spotkanie - wzdycha Harry.

\- W porządku. Chcesz abym poszedł z tobą? - Pyta Louis, kiedy pije swój napój.

\- Tak, proszę. Potrzebuję teraz ciebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek - mówi cicho Harry. - Dziękuję ci za każde wsparcie. Jesteś absolutnie wspaniały.

\- Wspierałeś mnie każdego dnia przez prawie dwa lata, myślę że nadszedł czas, abym oddał przysługę. - Louis śmieje się delikatnie. - Poza tym, jakim byłbym narzeczonym, gdybym tego nie robił?

\- Mmm, narzeczony. - Harry uśmiecha się leniwie. - Kocham jak to brzmi.

 

\- Ja też. - Louis chichocze. Pochyla się, by scałować wargi Harry’ego, mrucząc kiedy razem powoli się poruszają.

\- Kocham cię, dziecinko - szepcze Harry.

\- Też cię kocham, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się, całując go ponownie i ponownie. - Naprawdę kurewsko cię kocham.

~*~

Louis trzyma dłoń Harry’ego przez cały czas, kiedy są u lekarza, cicho go wspierając, kiedy ten odpowiada na pytania lekarza i mówi o tym jak się czuje. Lekarz zalecił terapię po tym jak Harry wyszedł i wpisał go na listę oczekujących.

Jest ciężko, Harry pozwala sobie być bardziej emocjonalnym wokół Louisa i czasami Louis trzymać Harry’ego, kiedy ten płacze do snu. Czasami Harry po prostu czuje się jakby nie mógł być sam, więc idzie do pracy z Louisem albo Louis idzie do pracy z nim.

Lista oczekujących nie jest długa dla Harry’ego i jego pierwsza sesja jest na miesiąc przed drugą rocznicą jego i Louisa.

Louis przychodzi na resztę jego sesji, ale wychodzi z pomieszczenia, kiedy terapeuta go o to prosi. Czeka na Harry’ego w samochodzie, akceptując uścisk, do którego Harry go przyciąga, kiedy wsiada do środka.

\- Lou - kwili Harry, zakopując swoją twarz w dłoniach. Louis uspokaja go delikatnie i wspina mu się na podołek, głaszcząc jego włosy i całując jego głowę.

\- Jest w porządku, Haz. Wszystko jest w porządku - szepcze Louis. Harry trzyma go ciasno, płacząc w jego klatkę piersiową.

~*~

\- Chcę ponownie zacząć chodzić na siłownię - mówi Harry po śniadaniu. Kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy powiedział jak się czuje, Louis zasugerował mu by ponownie zaczął się zdrowiej odżywiać, zamiast tak często zamawiać jedzenie. Harry zaczął biegać i ćwiczyć w domu, ale Louis zawsze się upewnia, że nie robi za dużo i że je wystarczająco.

\- Tak? Pójdę z tobą - sugeruje Louis.

\- Ale kochanie, kocham jak jesteś delikatny i miękki - jęczy Harry. Louis rumieni się.

\- Nie bądź głupi - wymawia Louis.

\- Nie jestem, jesteś taki śliczny i kurwa…

Harry podchodzi do Louisa, całując go z uczuciem. Podnosi go, nosząc go w górę schodów i rzucając go na łóżko. Louis przyciąga go do siebie, kiedy obydwoje pozbywają się swoich bokserek.

\- Połóż się, tatusiu - mówi Louis. - Proszę?

Harry uśmiecha się i całuje go, nim kładzie się na plecach na łóżku.

\- Na brzuchu - mówi mu Louis. Harry posłusznie się przewraca i próbuje położyć się tak, by było mu wygodnie. Louis siada okrakiem na tyle jego ud, całując delikatnie jego ramiona.

\- Wyglądasz tak pięknie, cały delikatny i śliczny - szepcze Louis, kiedy jego dłonie masują plecy Harry’ego. Przykłada specjalną uwagę do pulchniejszych miejsc wokół bioder, jęcząc, kiedy delikatnie je ściska. Jego kutas przyciśnięty jest do nogi Harry’ego, dając mu coś o co może się ocierać.

Porusza się w dół, by dojść do tyłka Harry’ego, słuchając jak ten cicho skoml.

\- Cholernie śliczna, mała pupa, taka słodka.

Harry jęczy głośno, kiedy Louis ssie malinkę na jego udzie.

\- Jesteś absolutnie wspaniały, perfekcyjny. Mój tatuś, mój Harry, mój narzeczony.

\- Kocham cię, Lou - mamrocze Harry w poduszkę.

\- Kocham cię, Haz. Zawsze.

Pozwala Harry’emu się odwrócić. Całuje tył jego łydek, mrucząc, kiedy dochodzi do rozstępów na jego kolanach.

\- Pamiętam, kiedy te się pojawimy. Wydawałeś się być dość nimi przybity - komentuje Louis.

\- Nie chciałem, abyś uznawał mnie za nieatrakcyjnego - mamrocze Harry.

\- Mógłbym dojść w swoich spodniach tylko na ciebie patrząc, Haz. Ale mi nie wolno, prawda? Wciąż nie jestem przekonany czy nie jesteś aniołem, ale zamierzam przetrzymać cię na ziemi tak długo jak to możliwe.

Harry chichocze. Jego oczy ponownie łzawią i wzdycha.

\- Przepraszam za bycie taki - przeprasza i wyciera swoje oczy.

\- Hej, nie. Kiedy ja jestem mały… nawet jeśli nie jestem, jeśli jestem prawdziwy, płaczę cały czas. Myślę, że przez ten czas płakałeś mniej niż ja, Haz - mówi delikatnie Louis.

\- Przepraszam za zasmucanie cię.

Louis powoli przesuwa się w górę ciała Harry’ego, wargi formułują piękne malinki na jego tatuażu liścia laurowego. Ściska każdy z sutków Harry’ego co sprawia, że Harry chichocze i go klepie.

Następnie całuje Harry’ego powoli i z pasją. Louis czuje jakby czas stanął w miejscu i jakby nic innego nie istniało. Jak poetycko.

\- Pamiętasz jak wciąż mówiłem ci o rzeczach na temat Zayna? Ponieważ było trochę rzeczy o których nie wspomniałem lub dlatego, że nie byliśmy długo razem. Smuciłeś się nimi. Nie dlatego, że sprawiłem, że byłeś smutny, tylko czułeś się źle, wiedząc że ja taki byłem. Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić, byłeś empatyczny i kochałeś mnie. To dokładnie dzieje się teraz - wyjaśnia Louis. Kładzie się obok Harry’ego i akceptuje buziaka, którego łatwo dostaje.

\- Taki inteligentny - szepcze Harry, a jego dłoń wędruję w górę tyłka Louisa, jego bioder i brzuszka. - Taki piękny. Mam na myśli to co wcześniej powiedziałem, twój mały brzuszek zasługuję na nieskończoną uwagę.

\- Wierzę, że nazwałeś go pulchnym - dąsa się Louis, kiedy Harry ustawia się między jego nogami. Harry uśmiecha się do niego i przygryza jego uda, język wiruję po jego skórze.

\- Jesteś pulchny i grzesznie pobudzający. Myślę, że całe to moje gotowanie i pieczenie zdecydowanie pomogło - zgadza się, a jego dłonie przytrzymują biodra Louis. Jęczy nieprzyzwoicie, kiedy jego kciuk wbija się w tłuszczyk na brzuszku Louisa. - Nie chciałbym cię w żaden inny sposób. Jesteś taki kształtny, delikatny, piękny i…

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że tak widzę ciebie? - Pyta nerwowo Louis. - Myślę, że wyglądasz niesamowicie, kiedy nie jesteś super wyrzeźbiony. Po prostu jest coś takiego w tobie co sprawia, że chcę posmakować każdego skrawka twojej skóry, dojść w dołeczki na twoich plecach. Kochałbym cię, jeśli byłbyś o sto kilogramów cięższy.

Harry porusza się naprzód, aby pocałować mocno Louisa, języki plączą się, kiedy połykają swoje jęki. Wykrzywia swoje plecy i jęczy, kiedy jego kutas ociera się o brzuch Louisa. Louis skomli, jego penisa jest lekko na lewo od niego i jest pocieranym, za każdy razem kiedy Harry ociera się o jego brzuch. Jego paznokcie zakopują się w ramionach Harry’ego, plecy wychylając się w kierunku tarcia. Harry dyszy w jego usta, oczy ma mocno zamknięte, kiedy klnie głośno i dochodzi na brzuch Louisa.

Louis chlipie, kiedy Harry odsuwa się i dąsa się do niego.

\- Wyliżę cię. - Oferuje Harry. Louis uśmiecha się.

To nie zajmuje długo, nim Louis dochodzi, Harry liże entuzjastycznie swój dom.

\- Tatusiu! - Krzyczy Louis i ciągnie za jego włosy. Harry unosi swoją głowę i podziwia malinki, które zostawił na brzuchu I biodrach Louisa oraz to jak pięknie wyglądają razem ich spermy.

Łączą razem swoje nogi pod pościelą i obydwoje zasypiają, czując się troszeczkę lepiej.


	4. Rozdział 4

Louis jest w pracy, kiedy jego telefon zaczyna wibrować. Sprawdza go szybko pod stolikiem, który myje i marszczy brwi.

Od Andy: Harry cię potrzebuje. Bądź ostrożny.

Do Andy: Bd tam tak szybko jak to możliwe.

Louis skacze na tyły i ściąga swój fartuch, wycierając dłonie o swoje jeansy.

\- Przepraszam Roy, naprawdę muszę iść. To pilny przypadek - mamrocze Louis, próbując wziąć wszystkie rzeczy ze swojej małej szafki.

\- Jest w porządku, Lou i tak ci została tylko godzina lub dwie. Jane przyjdzie za kilka minut, więc damy radę. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Roy i Jane są starszą parą, która prowadzi kawiarnię od lat. Są wyluzowani i bardzo uprzejmi. Pytają jak się ma Harry, za każdym razem jak Louis przychodzi do pracy i obiecali im prezent ślubny.

Louis praktycznie biegnie do salonu Harry’ego, jego serce prawie się zatrzymuje, kiedy widzi Harry’ego leżącego na podłodze. Ma ściśnięte, zamknięte oczy i wzdryga się, kiedy drzwi do salonu otwierają się i zamykają, ale nie patrzy w górę.

\- Hej kochanie, co się stało? - Pyta delikatnie Louis, kiedy siada przy bardzo spiętym Harrym. Harry drży i płacze, kiedy Louis kładzie delikatnie dłoń na jego kolanie.

\- Wody? - Pyta Andy, oferując Louisowi butelkę wody. Louis uśmiecha się wdzięcznie i siada obok Harry’ego.

\- Spojrzysz na mnie piękny? - Mówi cicho Louis. Harry unosi nieśmiało głowę. Jego oczy są czerwone, a Louis nie wątpi w to, że jego wzrok jest zamazany. - Idziedz do domu?

Harry kręci głową.

\- Gdzie w takim razie idziemy? - Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie. Harry nie wydaje się być pod wrażeniem. - Dalej kochanie. Napij się trochę wody i usiądź na prawdziwym krześle.

Harry pozwala Louisowi się podnieść na krzesło za nim i wmusza mu butelkę wody w jego dłoń. Louis zabiera włosy z jego twarzy, całując jego policzek.

\- Kocham cię.

Harry szybko kiwa głową, desperacko próbując pokazać, że czuje to samo.

\- Wiem, Haz. Wiem - uspokaja go Louis. - Co powiesz na to, że spytam Andy’ego co się stało?

\- Nie! - Krzyczy Harry, jego głos jest szorstki od płaczu. Przeczyszcza swoje gardło i próbuje ponownie. - Nie, mogę ci powiedzieć.

\- W porządku, będzie w porządku.

\- Zayn przyszedł, on… on spytał jak się masz, powiedział, że nas widział. Powiedział mi, że chcę cię z powrotem. Nim odszedł wyglądał na takiego pewnego i powiedział, że naprawdę ma ochotę na gorąca czekoladę w swojej ulubionej kawiarni tam gdzie ty pracujesz. Przyszedł do ciebie?

\- O mój Boże. O mój Boże. Cholera, nie! Wyszedłem tak szybko jak Andy do mnie napisał. Jezu Chryste. - Louis martwi się, podenerwowany. Wstaje i chodzi po całym pomieszczeniu.

\- Powinniśmy pójść na policję, Lou. Powiedzieć dlaczego Zayn byłby po ciebie i co się stało kiedy byliście razem. Nigdy nie jest za późno, by coś z tym zrobić.

\- Tatusiu to przerażające! - Jęczy Louis.

\- Wiem, dziecinko. Wiem. Ale sądzę, że możesz być moim naprawdę dobrym i odważnym chłopcem i to zrobisz, tak? - Zachęca go Harry.

\- Tak. - Louis kiwa głową, pocierając swoim policzkiem o ramię Harry’ego. - Będziesz tam?

\- Mam nadzieję. Czasami mogą powiedzieć, że musimy być osobno, ale potem z powrotem będziemy razem - zapewnia go Harry. Louis się trzęsie.

Harry przykłada butelkę wody do warg Louisa.

\- Dziękuję - wzdycha Louis i wyciera ponownie swoje oczy. - Kocham cię, tatusiu.

\- Kocham cię, Lou. No dalej, chodź.

Harry mówi Louisowi, by zadzwonił do Liama i powiedział mu gdzie idą. Liam jest zaalarmowany, ale próbuję pozostać spokojnym przez wzgląd na nich. Harry mówi mu, by był ostrożny, ostatni raz Zayn widział Louisa w domu, w którym teraz mieszkają Liam i Niall.

Louis jest zaskakująco spokojny na komendzie policji, wpatruje się bezmyślnie w stół, kiedy opowiada o straszliwych rzeczach jakie przeżył z Zaynem. Policjant, który z nim rozmawia jest bardzo cierpliwy i uspokajający. Mówią im, że zadzwonią, jeśli będą potrzebowali więcej informacji i że znajdą Zayna.

Louis i Harry ściągają swoje ubrania póki nie są w samych bokserkach, kiedy idą na górę po schodach w ciszy kuląc się w łóżku.

\- Dziękuję za to, że wcześniej byłeś taki uprzejmy i cierpliwy - mamrocze Harry, jego dłoń pociera delikatnie udo Louisa. Miękki dotyk sprawia, że na skórze Louisa pojawia się gęsia skórka.

\- Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś. I za poproszenie o pomoc, kiedy jej potrzebowałeś - szepcze Louis.

Wargi Harry’ego przykrywają te Louisa, tak jakby bał się tego tak naprawdę zrobić. Louis wydycha drżące powietrze i nawilża swoje wargi, jego język dotyka warg Harry’ego w tym procesie. Harry przełyka.

Ich oddechy się mieszają, kiedy ich czoła są przyciśnięte do siebie, Louis przesuwa się do przodu, dopóki nie jest prawie na podołku Harry’ego. Składa pierwszy, prawidłowy pocałunek, ich usta pasują razem do siebie przez krótki moment, nim ponownie się odsuwają.

Ich dłonie poruszają się powoli, kiedy pocierają się czczą nawzajem swoją skórę. Ustawiają się tak jak przez ostatnie dwa lata, ich ruchy wydają się takie naturalne i automatyczne. Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie i pociera swoim nosem o ten Louisa. Louis chichocze cicho, niewypowiedziany żart pomiędzy nimi, który kończy się szerokimi uśmiechami i szczęśliwym śmiechem.

Kończą leżąc na plecach, leniwe uśmiechy błąkają się na ich twarzach, kiedy wpatrują się w siebie nawzajem.

\- Czy z nami w porządku? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tak sądzę. - Harry kiwa głową. - Nie możemy sprawić, by to nas powstrzymało od robienia tego co lubimy. Policja jest po naszej stronie i niedługo będzie nasza rocznica, a potem ślub.

\- Robimy coś na naszą rocznicę czy tylko próbujemy oszczędzić na nasz ślub?

\- Myślałem, że możemy coś zrobić, tylko nic zbyt drogiego. Mam pomysł, ale pomyślę jeszcze trochę nad tym nim ci powiem.

Louis dąsa się i trzepocze rzęsami do Harry’ego. Harry chichocze i całuje go miękko.

\- Kocham cię, tatusiu.

\- Kocham cię, dziecinko.

~*~

Kiedy się budzą, Louis jest zdeterminowany, by utrzymać myśli Harry’ego z daleka od wczorajszych wydarzeń, więc scałowuje drogę w dół klatki piersiowej bruneta. Uśmiecha się do niego, kiedy dochodzi do gumki jego bokserek.

Harry zakopuje swoje palce w włosach Louisa, ciągnąc za nie. Louis jęczy, jego głowa odchyla się do tyłu, kiedy Harry pcha mocniej.

\- Twoje włosy sporo urosły. Podoba mi się to - komentuje zwyczajnie Harry. Louis zamyka swoje oczy, kiedy Harry poluźnia uścisk na jego włosach. Drży i pociera nosem biodro Harry’ego.

\- Mogę ssać twojego kutasa. Proszę, tatusiu? - Pyta z nadzieją Louis.

Harry rozważa to, mówiąc Louisowi by się odwrócił ze swoim tyłkiem do który, by pozwolić Harry’emu, by pieprzył się pomiędzy jego pośladkami, dopóki jego tatuś nie dochodzi, ale tak naprawdę go nie pieprzy. Ale myśli, że po ich dniu, Louis powinien dostać to czego chce.

\- Z przyjemnością, dziecinko. - Harry uśmiecha się. Louis wzdycha z ulgą, unosząc swoje dłonie, póki Harry’ego nie złączył razem ich palców.

Układają się wygodnie, Louis zaczyna powoli, kiedy liże wzdłuż tatuażu liścia Harry’ego i ssie malinkę pomiędzy jednym a drugim. Harry jęczy, kiedy usta Louisa znajdują się na jego kutasie, wystającym zza bokserek, biodrami porusza w górę, by spotkać Louisa.

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry jęczy, a on oddycha ciepło na mokrą plamę na jego bokserkach.

\- Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry - komplementuje go Harry. - Taki piękny.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu - mamrocze Louis, kiedy czuje ciepło na swojej szyi.

Wkłada palce swojej wolnej ręki za gumkę od bokserek Harry’ego i pociąga za nie.

\- Twój kutas jest taki śliczny.

\- Dziękuję księżniczko. - Harry uśmiecha się. Wie, że większość facetów nie chce by nazywano ich kutasy pięknymi albo słodkimi tak jak bardzo często robi to Louisa, ale Harry wie, że takie słowa są tym co Louis myśli, są największym komplementem.

Louis zsuwa bokserki Harry’ego, póki nie może wziąć jednego z jego jąder do ust. Uścisk dłoni we włosach Louisa zacieśnia się, a Harry głośno przeklina. Mniejszy chłopak odciąga się, liżąc swoje wargi, nim całuje jego jądra aż do czubka jego kutasa. Bierze główkę do buzi, językiem masując wrażliwe, ukryte nerwy.

\- Kurwa, Lou. Tak dobrze. Cholernie dobry chłopiec.

Louis mruczy szczęśliwie wokół Harry’ego, kiedy bierze więcej do swoich ust. Robi to powoli, wie że jego tatuś nie lubi, aby było szorstko i lubi się tym delektować. Fakt, że Louis dokładnie wie co lubi Harry nakręca go jeszcze bardziej. Może poczuć jak jego jądra się zaciskają, kiedy Louis pracuje swoją dłonią na tej części penisa Harry’ego, której nie może wziąć do ust.

Biodra Harry’ego pchają do przodu i jęczy łamliwie, kiedy dochodzi w usta Louisa. Odchyla głowę szatyna do tyłu i klepie jego dolną wargę. Louis otwiera swoje usta, pokazując Harry’emu spermę na swoim języku.

\- Przełknij, dobry chłopiec - pozwala Harry, po tym jak jego wzrok pali, widząc załzawione oczy, zarumienione policzki i opuchnięte wargi u Louisa. Louis przełyka, zamykając swoje oczy i kładąc się na Harrym. Jego głowa spoczywa zaraz obok biodra Harry’ego, jego kończyny są owinięte wokół nogi bruneta. - Chodź tutaj do góry, księżniczko, tatuś chce się poprzytulać.

Louis kwili i czołga się ku górze, dopóki nie opada na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

\- Tu cię mam. - Harry wzdycha i klepie tyłek Louisa. Louis mruczy cicho. - Myślę, że moja dziecinka też powinna dojść, jeśli chce.

\- Nie dziękuję, tatusiu. Jestem zmęczony - mruczy Louis. Ziewa i bardziej zakopuje swoją twarz w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

\- W porządku, kochanie. Przebierzmy cię w jakieś piżamy. - Harry uśmiecha się. Wyczołguje się z łóżka i wskazuje Louisowi, by do niego podszedł. Louis kręci głową i skomli. - Chodź dziecinko, to zajmie tylko kilka minut.

\- Tatusiu, nie! - Szlocha Louis. Harry odwraca się, zszokowany.

\- Och, kochanie, co się stało? - Pyta delikatnie Harry, kiedy wczołguje się ponownie obok Louisa.

\- Tatusiu, chcę się poprzytulać!

Harry marszczy brwi, zmieszany.

\- Możemy się poprzytulać, wtedy kiedy będziesz w piżamkach, kochanie.

Zakłada Louisowi pieluchę oraz parę pasujących szortów i top z jednorożcem.

\- Spójrz na swoją nową piżamkę, dziecinko. Tatuś kupił ją innego dnia - mówi Harry i próbuje rozproszyć Louisa. - Spróbuj wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów, słoneczko.

Louis kiwa głową i próbuje zrobić to wszystko co powiedział mu tatuś. Harry wręcza mu Teda i siada obok niego. Zabiera włosy z jego oczu i całuje jego czoło. Ma poczucie, że ma to związek ze stresem tego dnia, ale nie chce próbować, by mały Louis to zrozumiał.

\- Dziecinko, powiedz mi co się stało.

\- Nie wiem, tatusiu! Po prostu czuję się smutny - szlocha Louis i opiera głowę o ramię Harry’ego. Harry pociera uspokajająco jego plecy.

\- To w porządku, księżniczko. Wszyscy czasami tak mamy. Co powiesz na to, że tatuś pójdzie i zrobi nam miły poczęstunek?

\- Tak, proszę. Zaniesiesz mnie? - Błaga Louis. Harry kiwa głową i podnosi swoją dziecinkę.

\- Myślę, że możemy pooglądać “Wielką szóstkę” podczas jedzenia. Mogę pomalować twoje paznokcie i zrobić maski, które kupiliśmy.

Louis przywiera do Harry’ego i dziękuje mu buziakiem w policzek.

\- Jesteś najlepszym tatusiem na świecie.

\- Jesteś najlepszą dziecinką na świecie. - Harry uśmiecha się. Oczy Louisa wciąż są mokre i czerwone, a jego dolna warga okazjonalnie się trzęsie, więc Harry daje mu smoczek, aby się uspokoił.

Louis siada, kołysząc nogami, kiedy ogląda jak jego tatuś dodaje kilka bez, truskawek i kremu do miski.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się i wierci.

\- Proszę bardzo księżniczko.

Siedzą w łóżku, jedząc swoje przekąski, kiedy oglądają “Wielką szóstkę”. Louis wciąż musi pociągać nosem, ponieważ jest on nieco zatkany od płakania. Harry trzyma go za podbródek i pomaga mu go wydmuchać, nim pozwala mu dalej jeść.

Kiedy tylko kończą, Harry pozwala wybrać Louisowi wziąć swój ulubiony lakier, liliowy kolor jak temat ich ślubu i maskę na twarz. Więc rozsmarowuję trochę żelu na twarzy Louisa, uważając na jego oczy. Potem ostrzega Louisa, by się nie ruszał i zaczyna malować jego paznokcie.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie, nawet z tą mazią na swojej twarzy. - Harry uśmiecha się i całuje ostrożnie wargi Louisa. Nie chce smakować maski.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu, za rozweselenie mnie - mówi cicho Louisa, patrząc nieśmiało na Harry’ego.

\- To w porządku, kochanie. Rozweselasz tatusia, kiedy jest smutny, prawda?

\- Próbuję. - Louis kiwa głową. Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Rozweselasz mnie. Świetnie ci to wychodzi, słoneczko.

Rozmawiają o filmie, Louis ogląda go z zapartym tchem. Harry zatrzymuje film i zabiera Louisa do łazienki, by zmazać jego maseczkę.

\- Bądź ostrożny, to nie pobrudzisz łóżka lakierem, kotku - mówi mu Harry i przytula go, więc mogą dokończyć film. Przytulają się blisko, Louis pyta co jakieś trzydzieści sekund czy jego paznokcie są już suche i kiedy w końcu są, ściska mocno swojego tatusia.

Harry chichocze i całuje głowę Louisa.

\- Jaki dobry, mały chłopiec dla swojego tatusia. Zamierzam zgasić światło, więc daj tatusiowi buziaka, nim nie będziesz go widział.

\- Dobranoc, kocham cię - szepcze Louisa i powoli całuje Harry’ego.

\- Dobranoc, dziecinko. Tatuś cię kocha - mamrocze Harry i ponownie całuje Louisa, nim zgasza lampę.

Przytulają się do siebie, a Harry kręci swoją głowę, śmiejąc się miękko, kiedy zauważa jak Louis zmaga się z tym, by utrzymać swoje oczy otwartymi.

\- Możemy to skończyć jutro rano - decyduje Harry.

\- Nie! Tatusiu, już prawie koniec - jęczy Louis.

\- Dziecinko, to twoja pora spania. Możemy to obejrzeć tak szybko jak wstaniesz. Tatuś zrobi ci śniadanie i będziemy mogli je jeść, podczas końca, w porządku?

\- Tak, tatusiu - wzdycha Louis.

Harry całuje jego głowę i przyciąga go bliżej. To mógł być gówniany dzień, ale dobrze sobie z nim poradzili i razem czują się nie do zatrzymania.


	5. Rozdział 5

Louis klepie Harry’ego w głowę, dopóki ten się nie budzi. - Wielka szóstka?

Harry jęczy, kiedy się rozprostowuje. Pociera swoje oczy i kiwa głową. - Oczywiście, kochanie. Tak jak obiecałem. Daj tatusiowi buziaka.

Louis uśmiecha się i całuje szybko Harry’ego. Harry włącza film i bierze pieluszkę, kładąc Louisa tak by mógł widzieć telewizję, podczas zmieniania pieluszki.

\- Tatusiu, nie - jęczy Louis.

\- Louis od wieków nie byłeś niegrzeczny, kiedy zmieniałem ci pieluchę. Nie zaczynaj teraz - karci go Harry.

\- Jest zimno - dąsa się Louis. Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie i obiecuje, że to będzie szybkie.

Zmienia pieluszkę Louisa, całując jego delikatny brzuszek, nim zakłada jego piżamy z powrotem.

\- Tatuś idzie zrobić śniadanie, kochanie. W porządku? - Mówi Harry, kiedy ponownie układa Louisa na łóżku.

\- W porządku, tatusiu. Czy będzie pyszne?

\- Bardzo. - Harry uśmiecha się. Louis szczerzy się i całuje policzek Harry’ego, nim ponownie wkłada smoczek do swoich ust.

Harry robi tosty z nutellą, ciepłą butelkę mleka i jogurt. Louis macha do Harry’ego, kiedy ten przychodzi.

\- Jedz, a twoja butelką się ochłodzi, dziecinko - mówi Harry. Bierze Teda i kładzie go na szczycie poduszek.

\- Dlaczego Ted nie może siedzieć ze mną? - Dąsa się Louis.

\- Ponieważ nie chcę, by Ted ubrudził się jedzeniem. Ted nie chciałby być teraz cały sztywny, prawda? - Wyjaśnia Harry.

\- Nie. Ale będę mógł go mieć, kiedy skończę? - Pyta z nadzieją Louis.

\- Tak, dziecinko. Możesz go przytulać, kiedy będziesz pił swoją butelkę.

Harry je kawałek tosta i swój jogurt, chichocząc kiedy Louis uśmiecha się do niego i ogłasza, że skończył.

\- Wyczyśćmy twoje rączki.

\- Co dzisiaj robimy, tatusiu? - Pyta Louis, pozwalając Harry’emu umyć swoje dłonie.

\- Powinniśmy iść zobaczyć Nialla i Liama? Możemy iść do jego domu i może wyjdziemy na kolację?

\- Tak, proszę.

Harry ubiera Louisa w czarne legginsy i jedną ze swoich dużych bluz. Louis rozpromienia się, kiedy Harry nazywa go pięknym i robi dzióbka, aby dostać buziaka od swojego tatusia, który z chęcią mu go daje.

Liam i Niall są szczęśliwi, widząc swoich przyjaciół, Niall uśmiecha się psotnie, kiedy łaskocze Louisa. Louis chichocze i jęczy, łapiąc oddech, krzycząc do swojego tatusia i Liama, by go uratowali. Liam udaje odwagę i porywa go w swoje ramiona, całując jego głowę.

\- Cały i zdrowy. Z dala od śmierdzącego Nialla. - Liam uśmiecha się. Louis śmieje się, widząc minę Nialla. Niall dąsa się.

\- Cóż… chciałem zrobić ciasto i spytać cię o pomoc. Ale jeśli sądzisz, że śmierdzę to nie ma to znaczenia. - Niall wzdycha smutno, zamierzając odejść. Louis jęczy i podskakuje, by ścigać Nialla.

\- Przepraszam, Ni. Nie śmierdzisz - przeprasza Louis wokół swojego smoczka. Obejmuje Nialla, uśmiechając się, kiedy ten go podnosi i ściska jego plecy.

\- Jest w porządku, Lou. Możemy zrobić je później, teraz zróbmy wszystkim coś do picia.

\- Tatusiu herbata? - Pyta Louis, kiedy raczkuje do salonu. Był w kuchni, pomagając Niallowi zrobić napoje, kiedy Niall poprosił go, by spytał się swojego tatusia czy też chce coś do picia.

Louis czołga się na podołek Harry’ego i bawi się jego włosami. Harry uśmiecha się, patrząc wyczekująco w dół na Louisa, póki nie łapie z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Louis uśmiecha się niepomnie do Harry’ego, nieświadomy tego jak czuły jest Harry w tej chwili.

\- Tak proszę, księżniczko. Czy tatuś dostanie buziaka? - Pyta Harry z uśmiechem. Louis nieustannie całuje delikatnie jego wargi, dopóki Harry nie musi mu przypomnieć, że ma iść do Nialla powiedzieć mu co chce do picia. - Dobry chłopiec.

\- Kocham tatusia - mamrocze Louis i całuje go jeszcze raz.

\- Kocham Louisa.

Harry szczerzy się i ogląda jak Louis biegnie w kierunku kuchni.

Liam chichocze. - Kiedy idziemy kupić garnitury? Louis powiedział Niallowi, ale wiesz jaki on jest, nie wiem czy to jest dobry dzień.

\- Bierzemy was i Ernesta za tydzień. Ja i Lou idziemy się rozejrzymy się i poczekamy trochę, by kupić nasze - odpowiada Harry. Liam kiwa głową i wpisuje to do kalendarza.

Kiedy Louis i Niall wracają z kuchni, Louis ma ciepłą butelkę, uśmiechając się nieśmiało do swojego tatusia. Harry uśmiecha się. - Chodź na mój podołek.

Louis wspina się na nogi swojego tatusia i rozwiera swoje wargi. Harry chichocze, drażniąc się z Louisem poprzez przebieganiem butelką po jego wargach, sprawiając że spływa na nie mleko, ale nie wpycha jej do jego ust.

\- Tatusiu! - Skomli Louis. Harry całuje go i uspokaja, kiedy zauważa lekkie drgnięcie jego dolnej wargi.

\- W porządku, kochanie, dobrze. Proszę bardzo. Shhh. Wspaniale. Będziesz dobrym chłopcem i wypijesz wszystko dla tatusia?

Louis kiwa głową, dłonią trzymając nadgarstek Harry’ego, kiedy trzyma butelkę, oczy są zablokowane razem, kiedy Harry wpatruje się w niego z miłością. Harry pociera swoimi palcami jego miękki policzek, całując delikatnie jego nos. - Taki śliczny, taki wspaniały - chwali go Harry. Louis rozpromienia się.

Liam i Niall są skuleni na innej kanapie, Niall uśmiecha się, kiedy Liam ześlizguje się, by położyć swoją głowę na jego podołku. Grzebie swoimi palcami w jego włosach, całuje jego głowę miękkimi wargami. Liam mruczy i przyciąga Nialla do pocałunku.

\- Kocham cię Li - szepcze Niall. Liam całuje go ponownie.

\- Też cię kocham, słoneczko.

Louis ssie swojego smoczka, kiedy jest skulony przy klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, jego tatuś mierzwi jego włosy. Wychodzi z siebie, kiedy dryfuje pomiędzy zaśnięciem w tatusia ramionach.

Niall i Louis przejmują kontrolę nad robieniem ciasta, besztając swoich chłopaków za nie podążanie według instrukcji. Louis uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem, kiedy tylko Niall bierze jego stronę podczas debaty z jego tatusiem albo Liamem. Harry na niego zabawnie swoje oczy i śmieje się, kiedy Louis wytyka swój język.

\- Bezczelna dziecinka.

\- Tatusiu! - Louis szczerzy się. Harry uśmiecha się, a jego oczy się marszczą, kiedy pochyla się, by delikatnie pocałować policzek Louisa.

\- Dziecinko!

Mają zabawny dzień, jedząc ciasta, które zrobili po tym jak zjedli obiad, nim Harry i Louis przytulają Nialla i Liama na do widzenia i jadą do domu. Louis jest dobry i pozwala swojemu tatusiowi włożyć się do wanny. Myje się i ogląda jak Harry bierze szybki prysznic, nim idą do łóżka. Harry daje Louisowi swoją butelkę, kiedy razem leżą. Louis ziewa i całuje Harry’ego po skończeniu swojej butelki, kładąc głową na jego klatce piersiowej, by móc zasnąć.

\- Dobranoc dziecinko, tatuś cię kocha - szepcze Harry.

\- Kocham cię, tatusiu.

~*~

Harry i Louis jadą po Liama i Nialla tydzień później, nim jadą również po Ernesta. Jego siedzisko jest pomiędzy Louisem, a Niallem z tyłu samochodu. Dwójka chłopaków uspokajała i bawiła się z dzieckiem.

Pojechali do sklepu z garniturami, witając się z sprzedawcami i przedstawiając każdego. Każdy zostaje zmierzonu. Louis uspokaja niezadowolonego Ernesta podczas jego mierzenia.

Louis i Harry siedzą z Ernestem, Niall i Liam wychodzą w dwóch różnych garniturach po tym jak opisali to czego potrzebują.

Louis buja Ernesta na swoim kolanie, trzęsąc palcem zatrzaśniętym w pięści Ernesta. Niall wychodzi w jasnoszarym garniturze z jasnofioletową kamizelką. Liam ma na sobie ciemniejszy szary garnitur z szarą marynarką i cienkim, fioletowym krawatem.

\- Co myślisz, Ernie? - Pyta Louis. Patrzy na Harry’ego, kiedy Ernest gaworzy.

\- Lubię je obydwa. Jeśli Ernest ma iść ścieżką razem z Doris, wtedy będzie najlepszy jasnoszary. A Niall i Liam mogliby być w ciemniejszych z fioletowym krawatem.

\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł. Ni? Li? - Pyta Louis. Niall i Liam z łatwością się zgodzili, mówiąc im, że to nie jest ich ślub, więc będą nosili cokolwiek Louis i Harry będą chcieli.

\- Czy możemy zobaczyć blondyna w ciemniejszym garniturze, a tego małego w jasnoszarym? - Louis uśmiecha się.

Niall mruży na niego swoje oczy, poddając się i uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis szczerzy się bezczelnie do niego. Liam bierze Ernesta, klepiąc jego pupę, kiedy idą się przebrać.

Louis uśmiecha się do Harry’ego.

\- Szczęśliwy, księżniczko? - Harry szczerzy się, owijając ramiona Louisa swoimi, aby przyciągnąć go do uścisku. Louis kiwa głową, całując szczękę Harry’ego.

\- Jestem taki podekscytowany poślubieniem ciebie. - Louis wzdycha z zadowoleniem. Mruczy, kiedy Harry go całuje, chichocząc kiedy Ernest im przeszkadza, czołgając się, by ich pacnąć.

\- Hej, mały kolego! Spójrz na siebie - grucha Louis, stawiając Ernesta na swoim podołku, by dobrze zobaczyć jego strój. Harry uśmiecha się i wygładza kamizelkę.

\- Taki przystojny i dojrzały. - Harry śmieje się, dostając z pięści od Ernesta, kiedy ten pochyla się do niego, a Louis go puszcza. - Waszej dwójce to pasuje? - Pyta Harry Nialla i Liama.

\- Tak. Są świetnie, będą wspaniale wyglądać, pasując do wszystkiego.

Powiedzieli sprzedawczyni, że chcę kupić dwa ciemnoszare garnitury i fioletowe krawaty w rozmiarach Nialla i Liama i jasnoszary garnitur z fioletową kamizelką dla Ernesta. Liam jęczy, aby uzyskać uwagę Ernesta i wyrzuca go wysoko w powietrze, by słyszeć jak ten chichocze, nim sprawia dźwięk samochodu i rusza się, aby go przebrać. Niall uśmiecha się, śmiejąc się do swojego wspaniałego chłopaka.

\- Więc zastanawiałem się czy mogę was poprosić abyście coś zrobili w dniu swojego ślubu - mamrocze, wydając się być bardziej podenerwowanym, niż Louis kiedykolwiek wcześniej go takim widział.

\- Co jest Ni? - Pyta Harry. Niall uśmiecha się nieśmiało, a jego blade policzki rumienią się.

\- Możecie zrobić tą całą rzecz z rzuceniem bukietu, ale po prostu się odwracając i dając go Liamowi? Wtedy mu się oświadczę. Rozumiem jeżeli nie chcecie, ponieważ to wasz wielki dzień - wyjaśnia Niall.

Louis i Harry wstali, przyciągając go do uścisku.

\- To brzmi wspaniale. Zrobimy to razem, prawda Lou? - Harry uśmiecha się. Louis żywiołowo kiwa swoją głową.

\- Idź się przebrać, nim Liam zacznie coś podejrzewać. Kocham cię, Ni. - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Kocham was obydwu. - Niall uśmiecha się, a Harry mówi to w odpowiedzi.

Kiedy odwożą Ernesta do domu zostają na obiad, Harry pomaga Jay w gotowaniu, kiedy Louis bawi się ze swoim rodzeństwem. Robią zdjęcia i grają w głupie gry, co do których nikt nie zna zasad, ale niemniej jednak i tak się cieszą. Miłość Nialla i Liama staje się nawet większą częścią rodziny Louisa, biegając za dziewczynkami i czytając im, kiedy o to proszą.

Kiedy wychodzą wszyscy są przytuleni i obiecują, że niedługo się zobaczą. Niall i Liam są mocno przytuleni, kiedy wysiadają przed swoim domem, Harry i Louis dziękują im za bycie tak pomocnymi i kochanymi.

Wpadają do łóżka szczęśliwi i uśmiechający.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham, dziecinko - szepcze Harry, kiedy Louis całuje jego policzek. Łapie wargi Louisa w powolnym, pasjonujący pocałunek.

\- Też cię bardzo kocham, tatusiu. Możemy mieć małe przyjęcie, aby całe nasze rodziny, które przychodzą na ślub mogły się spotkać? Miło by nam było spotkać każdego.

\- To brzmi cudownie, Lou. Co za mądry chłopiec - nagradza go Harry. Louis rozpromienia się i pociera nosem obojczyki Harry’ego, ramiona bruneta owijają się wokół jego pleców, by trzymać go blisko.

\- Słodkich snów.


	6. Rozdział 6

‘Uśmiech. To wygląda pięknie.’

‘Myślę, o tobie xxx’

‘Dzień dobry, tatusiu. Na dole czeka na ciebie filiżanka herbaty x’

‘Kocham cię’ I kolejna obok. ‘Bardzo’ I jeszcze jedna. ‘Bardzo mocno’

‘Odwiedzę cię w pracy o pierwszej z gorącą czekoladą. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby cię zobaczyć.’

‘Chcę zobaczyć twój uśmiech. Wyślij mi swoje zdjęcie i swoich słodkich dołeczków xxx’

‘Jestem napalony. Zdjęcie kutasa pls xoxo’

‘Parę nowych zabawek w moim koszyku. Sprawdź laptop. Proszę czy mogę mieć śliczny zestaw szklanych zabawek?’

‘Kocham sposób w jaki do mnie przylegasz, nawet wtedy kiedy śpisz’

‘Jesteś słodki, kiedy chrapiesz’

‘Przeczytaj to głośno: Jestem piękny. Jestem kochany. Poślubię najwspanialszego małego chłopca, który zrobi dla mnie wszystko ;)’

‘Szczęśliwej drugiej rocznicy, tatusiu! Bardzo cię kocham i przepraszam za to, że jestem w pracy. Wciąż jesteś chętny na wieczór? Napisz do mnie xxx’

Więc spotkali się tak jak planowali od jakiegoś czasu. Louis ma na sobie jasnoniebieską koszulkę, siedzi w parku na ławce. Czuje się tak roztrzepany jakby jego serce mogło się złamać w jego klatce piersiowej.

Jest chłodno, Louis zakłada sobie rękawy swojej bluzy na dłonie. Jego stopy szurają po ziemi, kiedy macha swoimi nogami, zębami ciągnie za swoją dolną wargę.

Kilka ławek dalej może zobaczyć Harry’ego, który udaje, że jeszcze go nie zauważył.

Harry ma ręce w kieszeni, wpatruje się w mały staw, po którego powierzchni pływają kaczki. Niecierpliwie tupie swoją stopą, a wewnętrzna część jego dłoni się poci, kiedy staje się coraz bardziej podenerwowany.

Wewnętrznie przewraca na siebie oczami. On i Louis są zaręczeni. Nie ma się czym denerwować. W tym samym czasie jest to ten sam chłopak, z którym spędzi resztę swojego życia. Chce go uszczęśliwić.

Aby zatrzymać swoje płynące myśli sprawia, że jego nogi poruszając się w kierunku ławki, na której znajduje się jego przyszły mąż.

Louis patrzy na niego, skromny uśmiech pojawia się na jego wargach, kiedy siada obok niego na ławce. Ich nogi ocierają się o siebie, oczy świecą się, kiedy próbują powstrzymać swoje podekscytowane uśmiechy.

\- Czy możemy udawać, że się nie znamy i byłem odważny podchodząc, aby porozmawiać z pięknym nieznajomym? - Pyta Harry z małym uśmiechem.

Louis chichocze, nie będąc przez chwilę w stanie powstrzymać swojego podekscytowania, kiedy kiwa głową.

\- Co sprawiło, że jesteś tutaj sam? - Dodaje Harry, troszkę się teraz relaksując.

\- Jestem na spacerze - odpowiada Louis z małym wzruszeniem ramion. To wydaje się być łatwiejsze dla Harry’ego niż dla niego.

\- Żadnego chłopaka ani dziewczyny?

Louis zatrzymuje się, niepewny co powiedzieć. Harry zauważa jego zawahanie i delikatnie kładzie dłoń na jego szyi. Wzdycha i zamyka na chwilę swoje oczy.

\- Nikogo - Louis uśmiecha się. ‘Chociaż mam narzeczonego’ myśli.

\- Chcesz kogoś? - Harry szczerzy się, ciesząc się z tego, że wydaje się to teraz nieco łatwiejsze dla Louisa.

\- Pytasz mnie o wyjście? - Mówi Louis, jakby wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje.

\- Jestem Harry.

\- Louis.

Harry liże swoje wargi, kiedy potrząsają swoimi dłońmi, przewlekły dotyk, który sprawia, że na skórze Louisa pojawia się gęsia skórka. Louis nabiera wdech, kiedy dłoń Harry’ego pociera o jego udo i pomimo tego co robili razem to wydaje się być takie intymne, jakby to był pierwszy raz kiedy są tak blisko.

\- Daj się przynajmniej zaprosić na kawę - oferuje Harry.

\- Nie lubię kawy?

\- W takim razie, co lubisz?

Louis uśmiecha się sam do siebie, przypominając sobie co tak bardzo bardzo chciał powiedzieć za pierwszym razem. - Dużych, silnych mężczyzn, do których lubię mówić tatusiu.

Szczęka Harry’ego opadła.

\- I gorącą czekoladę - dodaje Louis, kiedy absolutnie rozpromienia się na rumieńce na policzkach Harry’ego.

\- Mo-możemy iść na gorącą czekoladę - zgadza się Harry.

Idą do kawiarni do której poszli po raz pierwszy, tam gdzie Louis teraz pracuje, w komfortowej ciszy. Jane jest za ladą, uśmiechając się do nich, jako że Louis poinformował ją co robią dzisiejszego wieczora.

Stają w kolejce, Louis pochyla się do boku Harry’ego, a Harry go obejmuje.

\- Lubię być blisko ciebie - mamrocze Louis, przypominając sobie, kiedy ostatnio Harry zapytał go o to. Wargi Harry’ego potarły bok jego głowy, kiedy ścisnął go mocno i robili kroki w przód w kolejce.

Harry wziął dla siebie zieloną herbatę i zamówił gorącą czekoladę dla Louisa. Jane nalega, mówiąc że nie muszą płacić i odsyła ich, by usiedli, po tym jak wręczyła im ich napoje.

\- Dzięki - Louis uśmiecha się. Wargi Harry’ego wykrzywiając się i łączy on swoje palce z tymi Louisa na szczycie stołu.

Piją swoje napoje w spokojnej ciszy, Louis uśmiecha się nieśmiało, kiedy Harry chichocze na wąsy z gorącej czekolady.

\- Chcesz pojechać do mnie? - Pyta Harry, kiedy wypili wszystkie swoje napoje.

\- To oznacza seks, prawda? - Pyta Louis, jego głos jest zatroskany, tak jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy to zrobili.

\- A chcesz? - Harry chichocze i całuje dłoń Louisa.

\- Tak, proszę - szepcze nieśmiało Louis, przestraszony tym, że złamie fasadę. Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Dobrze, kochanie. Chodźmy.

Tak szybko jak są w swoim domu, Harry przyciska Louisa do ściany. Louis jęczy w jego usta, kiedy ich wargi się spotykają. Harry podnosi jego nogi do góry i owija je wokół swojej talii.

\- Taki dobry, mój wspaniały chłopiec - dyszy Harry w jego szyję. Palce Louisa są wplątane w włosy Harry’ego, trzymając go blisko, kiedy ten ssie znaki na jego skórze.

Ich wybrzuszenia szybko rosną, kiedy Harry szepcze więcej komplementów w stronę Louisa. Harry odciąga się wystarczająco, by ściągnąć ich koszulki.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham tatusiu - jęczy Louis.

\- Kocham cię księżniczko.

\- Góra? - Pyta Louis. Harry szybko kiwa głowa i zaczyna wspinać się po schodach z Louisem w swoich ramionach.

Louis jest zachwycony obszarem skóry za sobą, pociera swoimi dłońmi w górę i w dół klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, aby ułożyć je wokół jego szyi. Jego palce bawią się włosami z tyłu szyi Harry’ego. Harry jęczy, kiedy Louis ssie malinkę na jego bicepsie.

\- Mój duży, silny, tatuś - wzdycha szczęśliwie Louis, kiedy wpatruje się na zdefinowany abs, nad którym Harry pracował i na napięte bicepsy, które go trzymają. - Tak ciężko dla mnie pracuje. Zawsze byłeś wspaniały, ale założę się, że teraz o wiele łatwiej jest ci mnie przyszpilić, poruszasz mną jak tylko chcesz, a ja nie będę w stanie się opierać. Nie żebym chciał.

\- Kurwa, zdejmij spodnie, kochanie - rozkazuje Harry, kiedy rzuca Louisa na łóżko.

Louis nie przegapia zadowolonego uśmiechu na jego wargach i rumieńca który ciągnie się po szyi Harry’ego. Ogląda, na ślepo ściągając swoje spodnie, kiedy Harry sobie obciąga, z dłonią za jeansami, ale przed bokserkami.

Louis jęczy, siadając na swoich dłoniach, by powstrzymać się przed dotykaniem.

\- Tatusiu, proszę! - Błaga Louis, kiedy Harry po prostu ściąga z siebie ciuchy i dalej sobie obciąga. Harry jęczy na swoją nazwę, wychodzącą z ust Louisa.

\- Bądź cierpliwy, maluszku - uspokaja go Harry, jego głos jest szorstki i głęboki. Idzie do przodu, wczołguje się na łóżku i odchyla Louisa do tyłu. Louis skomli w jego usta, kiedy ich wargi się spotykają i próbuje otrzeć swoimi biodrami o te Harry’ego. Harry jęczy i odciąga się.

\- Przepraszam - mamrocze Louis, nim Harry go odwraca, przyciskając jego głowę do poduszek. Palce Harry’ego mają owinięte wokół siebie włosy Louisa, kiedy odchyla swoją głowę do tyłu. Czeka, dopóki Louis nie ma swojego tyłka w powietrzu, jego oczy są mocno zaciśnięte, kiedy jęczy.

\- Dobry chłopiec - szepcze Harry do jego ucha, przyciskając się do Louisa wszędzie tam gdzie może, klatka piersiowa do pleców, policzek do policzka, kutas do tyłka.

Louis robi delikatnie kółka swoimi biodrami, plecami do Harry’ego.

\- Tatusiu, pieprz mnie, proszę. Potrzebuję ciebie wewnątrz mnie - błaga go desperacko Louis.

\- Kiedy ja pójdę po lubrykant, ty zdejmij swoje bokserki, słoneczko - mówi mu Harry i całuje jego żuchwę.

Louis odrzuca swoje bokserki w kierunku drzwi i czeka aż Harry wróci do niego do łóżka.

\- Możesz tak leżeć, kiedy będę cię pieprzył, ale teraz połóż się na boku. Nie chcę aby było ci niekomfortowo - mamrocze Harry, kiedy kładzie się obok Louisa. Przewraca go, więc leżą twarzą do siebie, uśmiechając się delikatnie do niego.

\- Kocham cię - wzdycha Harry.

\- Też cię kocham. Ale kochałbym cię bardziej, gdyby twoje palce były we mnie. - Louis uśmiecha się bezczelnie. Harry śmieje się cicho i pochyla się, by pocałować Louisa.

Louis mruczy, dłońmi ściskając szczękę Harry’ego, kiedy ich usta poruszają się razem, delikatnie, mokre dźwięki wypełniają pokój.

\- Kurwa - dyszy Harry.

\- Nigdy nie lubiłem głośnego całowania, ale z tobą to jest takie gorące. Myślę, że to dlatego, że to ty. Kocham wszystko co robimy - mamrocze Louis, kiedy Harry przyciska swój palec do jego wnętrza.

Harry uśmiecha się, przybliżając się do Louisa, więc chłopak może położyć swoją nogę na biodrze Harry’ego, by dać mu lepszy dostęp.

\- Jesteś wspaniały - komplementuje go Harry. Całuje wzdłuż ramiona chłopaka, kiedy pracuje w nim kolejnym palcem.

Louis jęczy, kropelka spermy ląduje na jego brzuchu, kiedy Harry przyciska swoje palce do jego prostaty.

\- Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, dziecinko. Mój wspaniały chłopiec.

\- Tatusiu! - Jęczy Louis, kiedy zakopuje swoją twarz w ramieniu Harry’ego.

\- Wiem, kochanie, już prawie gotowe.

Kiedy Harry zadręcza Louisa trzema palcami, dopóki nie myśli, że chłopak może płakać, całuje go gorąco po raz ostatni, nim przewraca go z powrotem przodem.

Ustawia się na swoich kolanach za Louisem, pokrywając swojego kutasa dużą ilością lubrykantu, nim wślizguje się do dziurki Louisa. Louis wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej zrelaksowany, kiedy palce Harry’ego ponownie znajdują się w jego włosach i zaczyna pchać swoimi biodrami do przodu.

\- Twój kutas jest taki dobry, długi i gruby. Absolutnie perfekcyjny, tak jak cała reszta ciebie. Mój perfekcyjny narzeczony - mamrocze Louis, uciszając się jękami, kiedy Harry odchyla jego głowę do tyłu, ciągnąc go za włosy.

Harry zaznacza jego szyję, tworząc znaki, które później będą podziwiać, poruszając się do jego ust, gdzie łączą się w niewygodnym pocałunku. Ale kutas Harry’ego jest w jego tyłku, a jego usta są na tych niego i Louis nie chciałby być nigdzie indziej.

Biodra Harry’ego kołyszą się powoli, wchodząc całkowicie z każdym pchnięciem, jego długie włosy opadają i łaskoczą plecy Louisa. Przyciska się do Louisa, wszystkie jęki i szepty jego imienia uderzają w ucho mniejszego chłopaka. Harry ma owinięte ramię wokół Louisa, by powoli i delikatnie pocierać jego penisa.

\- Tatusiu, proszę, mogę dojść? - Błaga Louis, kiedy pchnięcia Harry’ego stają się niechlujne.

\- Tak, księżniczko, tatuś chce, byś czuł się tak dobrze.

Ale Harry zabiera rękę od bolącego kutasa Louisa. Louis płacze na brak stymulacji.

\- Co? Powiedziałeś, że mogę dojść!

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że będę cię dotykał aż to zrobisz. Możesz dojść tylko od mojego kutasa - odpowiada szorstko Harry.

\- D-dobrze - dyszy Louis, kiedy jego oczy ponownie się zamykają.

Z kutasem Harry’ego ocierającym się o wszystkie dobre miejsca oraz wagą swojego wspaniałego narzeczonego przyciskającego go do materaca, to nie zajmuje wiele czasu, nim Louis płacze i dochodzi na łóżko przed sobą. Opada, Harry trzyma go w górze, więc nie ląduje na bałaganie, ale pozwala Harry’emu wykorzystać się ku własnej przyjemności.

Harry dyszy i podnosi tempo swoich pchnięć, kiedy Louis mocniej się wokół niego zaciska ze swoim orgazmem. Kiedy Louis wydaje z siebie złamane. - Tatusiu, proszę! - wtedy dochodzi wewnątrz swojego chłopca.

Odsuwa się po złapaniu oddechu, całując delikatnie włosy Louisa.

\- Chodź, księżniczko. Możemy się umyć i spać na kanapie, bo to łóżka jest brudne - mamrocze Harry. Wstaje z łóżka, chichocząc na niechętne jęki w odpowiedzi.

\- Zaniosę cię. Może cię wyliżę, kiedy będziemy na dole, jeśli wstaniesz w ciągu najbliższych pięciu sekund - rozważa Harry. I na samą możliwość Louis wstaje z łóżka z rumieńcem na twarzy.

Zatrzymuje się, kiedy sięga do Harry’ego i przytula go ciasno, uśmiechając się, kiedy jego tatuś również go obejmuje.

\- Kocham cię, tatusiu - szepcze Louis, jakby to był sekret, który tylko on i Harry znają.

\- Też cię kocham, słoneczko. Szczęśliwej rocznicy.

Szybko się myją, Louis jest podekscytowany pomysłem, jaki zasugerował jego tatuś.

\- Twoje włosy robią się nieco długie, Lou - komentuje Harry, kiedy masuje szampon w jego włosy.

Louis pozostaje cicho, odciągając się od Harry’ego, by spłukać szampon ze swoich włosów.

Harry wie co jest nie tak, ale chce dać mu szansę, aby mu to powiedział.

\- Księżniczko? - pyta Harry, kiedy Louis wychodzi spod prysznica, aby się wytrzeć.

\- Wszystko w porządku. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, kiedy przeciąga przez głowę jedną z koszulek Harry’ego.

\- To nie jest zła rzecz. Myślę, że wyglądasz wspaniale. Jeśli będziesz chciał ściąć włosy to ci pomogę, wiem że tak właściwie tego nie lubisz, ale będę z tobą czy będziesz chciał je ściąć czy nie. Wyglądasz pięknie z długimi czy krótkimi włosami, kocham twoje włosy.

Louis pociąga nosem i wyciera swoje oczy, nim odwraca się, by zakopać swoją twarz we wciąż mokrej szyi Harry’ego.

\- Dziękuję, kocham cię - szepcze Louis.

\- Też cię kocham, dziecinko. Obydwoje powinniśmy się wysuszyć, a ty idź po inną koszulkę do ubrania. Przepraszam, że cię zamoczyłem - mamrocze Harry, całując głowę Louisa. Louis chichocze i staje na palcach, by pocałować Harry’ego, nim idzie po kolejną koszulkę.

Louis przeciąga mokrą koszulkę przez swoją głowę, okrążając pokój i podnosząc ubrania, które zrzucili na podłogę, kiedy spieszyli się z rozbieraniem.

Skacze, mały krzyk opuszcza jego wargi, kiedy ktoś nachodzi go od tyłu, przyciskając się do jego tyłka i kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze. Szybko staje prosto i odwraca się, by zobaczyć Harry’ego stojącego z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jest w porządku, tylko ja. Tylko tatuś - mówi miękko Harry. Otwiera swoje ramię, całując głowę Louisa, kiedy ten przyciska się do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie - dąsa się Louis. Jego dłonie wciąż się trzęsą.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie - śmieje się delikatnie Harry.

\- Czy możemy obejrzeć Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja? - Pyta Louis.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. Chcesz iść ze mną do Asda po nowy film i jakieś przekąski?

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu! - Louis uśmiecha się, całując policzek Harry’ego i odbiegając, by się ubrać.

\- Ubierz się i zejdź na dół. Będę w samochodzie, więc będzie tam ciepło, kiedy tam przyjdziesz - mówi mu Harry, nim idzie do samochodu. Louis uśmiecha się sam do siebie.

\- Naprawdę dobrze wybrałeś, Lou - mówi głos.

Ten głos sprawia, że jego krew zalewa się zimnem. Wciąż jest nagi, jego dłonie wędrują na dół, by się zakryć. To Zayn.

\- No dalej, Lou. Nic czego wcześniej nie widziałem - drwi Zayn.

Louis cofa się do łóżka, jego oczy wypełniają się przerażeniem, kiedy sięga do swojego telefonu. Bierze go i biegnie do łazienki, zamykając drzwi, kiedy widzi, że Zayn zaczyna go gonić.

\- Żadnego przywitania? Dobrzy chłopcy nie ignorują swojego towarzystwa - Zayn śmieje się. Louis czuje się chory, kiedy dzwoni pod 112.

\- Pieprz się - spluwa Louis, czując jak cała złość pochodząca z ich związku narasta.

Mając Harry’ego uświadomił sobie jak ważny jest, jak nie zasługiwał na to, by być traktowanym w ten sposób. Kiedy był z Zaynem ten przekonywał go, że to była jego wina, że zasługiwał na wszystko co Zayn robił. Teraz, widząc jak wspaniały był Harry, jego narzeczony, jak go traktował, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zasługuje na to by być traktowanym jak człowiek i na to by być kochanym.

I może bariera w postaci drzwi sprawia, że jest trochę bardziej odważny, niż gdyby był bez tego.

Louisowi udaje się założyć na siebie parę bokserek, zapomnianych po ich prysznicu, połykając swój strach. Może usłyszeć kogoś mówiącego przez jego telefon.

\- H-halo? - Pyta cicho Louis, kiedy unosi telefon do swojej głowy.

\- Co się dzieje? - Łapie koniec zdania.

\- Mój były chłopak włamał się do mojego domu. Je-jest w mojej sypialni, a mój chłopak czeka na mnie na dole w samochodzie. Nie chcę aby tutaj przychodził i został zraniony - mamrocze Louis, łzy spływają wolno po jego policzkach.

Daje im swój adres, pisząc do Harry’ego, kiedy z nimi rozmawia.

Haz. Zostań w samochodzie. Zayn jest tutaj. Jest w sypialni. Jestem w łazience, a policja jest już w drodze. Kocham cię xxx

\- Proszę, przyjedźcie szybko. On- on mnie krzywdził, boję się - błaga Louis.

\- Przyjedziemy tak szybko jak to możliwe. Jak się nazywa?

\- Zayn Malik. Już go oskarżyliśmy o napastowanie.

\- Od jak dawna tam jest?

\- Nie wiem. Może tu być od godzin. Myślę, że… że widział jak ja i mój chłopak uprawialiśmy seks - szlocha Louis.

Harry odpisuje mu kilka razy.

Louis pozostań bezpieczny. Zamknij drzwi. Kocham cię.

Przepraszam, że nie mogłem cię ochronić.

To moja wina. Powinienem być tam z tobą.

Tak bardzo cię kocham, słoneczko. Bądź moim dzielnym chłopcem i siedź ciasno dopóki nie będziemy mogli cię stamtąd wydostać.

Louis płacze niekontrolowanie, kiedy słyszy jak Zayn grzebie w jego szufladach.

Słyszy zamieszanie dziesięć minut później, kiedy wciąż pisze z Harrym.

Są tam już kochanie, zadbają o to. Zaraz będę miał cię ze sobą, jest w porządku.

Może usłyszeć jak policjant krzyczy na Zayna, by współpracował, a Zayn wykrzykuje obelgi w ich stronę. Potem staje się cicho.

Louis wstrzymuje oddech, skomląc kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Wszystko jest już w porządku. Możesz otworzyć drzwi? - Pyta go delikatny głos z drugiej strony drzwi. Louis sięga trzęsącą się dłonią i je otwiera.

Kobieta w uniformie stoi po drugiej stronie.

\- Twój chłopak czeka na ciebie na dole - mówi delikatnie. - Będziesz musiał teraz pojechać złożyć oświadczenie.

Louis kiwa głowa i bierze dłoń, którą policjantka mu oferuje.

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Zranił cię?

\- Nie fizycznie - mamrocze Louis i przechodzi przez pokój, by znaleźć koszulkę i parę jeansów, które mógłby na siebie założyć.

Kiedy idzie założyć swoje skarpetki jego serce się zatrzymuje. Stos zdjęć jego i Harry’ego, który zrobili sobie razem, tych seksownych i nie, zniknął.

\- Jeśli szukasz zdjęć skonfiskowaliśmy mu je tak samo jak telefon i parę bielizny - mówi mu kobieta, kiedy czeka przy drzwiach.

\- Och.

Harry jest na dole schodów, jego oczy są mokre a włosy są w nieładzie jakby przebiegał przez nie swoimi dłońmi. Louis dosłownie wskakuje w jego ramiona, kiedy jest wystarczająco blisko, wyściskując jego drogie życie.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - szepcze Harry.

\- To ja przepraszam - odpowiada Louis. - Jeśli bym z nim nie było, to by się nie stało. Przepraszam.

\- Powinienem tutaj być. Przepraszam, że wyszedłem.

Uśmiechają się smutno, trzymając ciasno się za jedno ramię, kiedy obydwoje płaczą zarówno z ulgi jak i z żalu.

Nie tak wyobrażali sobie wieczór w swoją rocznicę, na komisariacie, mówiąc im o tym co się stało. Również zostali zapytani o zdjęcia i o bieliznę, którą Harry wziął.

\- Kilka zdjęć nas zmartwiło. Czy twój chłopak próbuje cię kontrolować? - Zapytała kobieta, ta sama co wcześniej.

\- Nie. Jest wspaniały. - Louis uśmiecha się nieśmiało.

\- Rani cię? Jesteś tutaj bezpieczny, możemy znaleźć ci miejsce, abyś się od niego wydostał.

Czuje jak się rumieni.

\- Nie trzeba, podoba mi się to. Jest to czysto seksulane i robi to, ponieważ go o to proszę - wyjaśnia Louis. - Wspaniale się mną zajmuje. Zayn i ja mieliśmy podobną relację na początku, ale on zaczął to wykorzystywać i to stało się uwłaczające, ponieważ nie chciałem tego a on wciąż to robił. Harry i ja mamy granice, których nie przekraczamy, aby być pewnymi, że obydwoje cieszymy się z tego co robimy. Bielizna jest czymś co też lubimy, to po prostu jest częścią naszego życia.

\- Musisz zrozumieć jak podejrzanie to wyglądało - westchnęła kobieta.

\- Wiem - szepcze Louis.

Siedzą cicho przez kilka minut. Louis bawi się swoimi paznokciami oraz skórą wokół nich. - Pobieramy się, wiesz. Dzisiaj jest nasza druga rocznica. Odegraliśmy scenkę z dnia, kiedy się spotkaliśmy, powtórzyliśmy pierwszą randkę, na którą poszliśmy. Następnie poszliśmy do domu, pobawiliśmy się i mieliśmy iść do Asda po trochę jedzenia i nowy film. Harry poszedł do samochodu po naszym prysznicu, żeby było ciepło jak do niego wsiądę. I wtedy przyszedł Zayn. Był tam, kiedy uprawiałem seks, prawda?

\- Obawiam się, że tak. Kręcił to swoim telefonem. Słuchaj, powinieneś niedługo dostać swoją bieliznę jak i zdjęcia. Jego telefon zostanie zatrzymany i wszystkie dowody filmiku zostaną wymazane. Naprawdę przykro mi, że stało ci się coś takiego. Możesz już iść.

Harry jest na zewnątrz i siedzi na gównianym, metalowym krześle z głową pomiędzy swoimi dłońmi.

\- Hej, Haz - mówi cicho Louis, podchodząc do niego. Staje przed nim, dłońmi delikatnie ciągnąc za jego rozchwiane włosy.

\- Hej, dziecinko - mówi miękko Harry, uśmiechając się do niego smutno. Louis przytula go, ściskając go tak ciasno jak może, kiedy ten wstaje. - Rozmawiałem z Liamem i Niallem, zostaniemy dzisiaj u nich, nie sądzę, abyś naprawdę chciał zostać u nas po tym co się stało.

\- To brzmi lepiej niż pójście do domu.

Harry łączy razem ich palce, kiedy są w samochodzie.

\- Myśleli, że mnie bijesz - szepcze Louis.

\- Co im powiedziałeś? - Pyta Harry.

\- Powiedziałem im, że robimy w łóżku takie rzeczy, ponieważ cię o to proszę i naprawdę mi się to podoba. Wyjaśniłem jak bardzo to było różne z Zaynem - mamrocze Louis.

\- Cóż, to skończone, kochanie. Byłeś taki dzielny, jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Liam poszedł po słodycze i wojownicze żółwie ninja. Przyniósł parę pieluszek na wypadek, gdybyś chciał je wykorzystać.

\- Dzięki. Nie sądzę, że ich dzisiaj użyję, ale nigdy nie wiadomo - mówi Louis.

\- Nie winię cię - mówi Harry, kiedy parkują przed domem Liama i Nialla. - To nie twoja wina. Nie wiedziałeś, że stanie się jakimś świtem, prawda?

\- Nie. - Louis wzdycha. - Ja też cię nie winię. Żaden z nas nie wiedział, że on tam był, a ty wyszedłeś, by zrobić dla mnie coś naprawdę uprzejmego i przemyślanego. To jego wina, że jest świrem, nie nasza za niezbyt szybkie zorientowanie się.

\- Mój mądry, mały chłopiec. Tatuś bardzo cię kocha.

\- Też cię kocham, tatusiu.

Zostają w domu Liama i Nialla trochę ponad tydzień, Harry jedzie do domu po ubrania i niecierpliwi się, kiedy są osobno. Zdjęcia i bielizna zostały oddane, a Louis wrzuca bieliznę prosto do kosza.

Liam i Niall są bardziej niż szczęśliwy, goszcząc ich, lubią zdolność do komfortu i wsparcia od ich przyjaciół w tym tak cholernym stanie.

Harry i Louis decydują, że naprawdę muszą wrócić do domu prawie miesiąc od incydentu.

Spędzają dobry tydzień zmieniając ustawienie mebli, więc wszystkie ich sypialniane meble są w innej sypialni co sprawia, że mają nowy pokój. Robią mnóstwo małych rzeczy, które robią ogromną różnicę, ich dom jest jak coś nowego. Aby iść z tym dalej, udekorowali na nowo większość domu przez co obydwoje czują się nieco prościej.

Planowanie wesela pomaga utrzymać ich skoncentrowanych na czymś pozytywnym, kiedy spędzają przy tym swój najbliższy czas.

To sprawia, że są silniejsi indywidualnie jak i jako para oraz z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się w sobie zakochują.


	7. Rozdział 7

\- Kochanie, wiem, że jest naprawdę trudno, ale musisz mówić o tym jak się czujesz - mówi mu Harry. Louis przygryza swoją wargę i odwraca wzrok.

\- Louis, nie możemy ci pomóc, nie wiedząc dokładnie co jest nie tak - mówi delikatnie ich terapeutka.

Jest piekną kobietą w średnim wieku, z blond włosami, uśmiechem oraz pomalowanymi paznokciami, jest jak każda inna.

\- Po prostu nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, nigdy tego nie robiłem - mamrocze Louis.

Policja skierowała ich do terapeuty po wielkim incydencie z Zaynem. Opowiesz mi o swojej relacji z Harry - oferuje terapeutka.

\- Jest wspaniała. On jest wspaniały. Jesteśmy razem od ponad dwóch lat. Kocham go. Po Zaynie nie myślałem, że ktokolwiek mógłby mnie pokochać. Ale z Harrym wiem, że on mnie kocha i że się mną zaopiekuje oraz będzie mnie chronił. Nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy. Sprawia, że czuje jakbym miał cel. Chcę spędzić resztę mojego życia kochając tego wspaniałego, pięknego mężczyznę - mamrocze Louis.

Harry rumieni się i rozpromienia, przygryzając swoją wargę.

\- Jak się czułeś, gdy Zayn był w waszym pokoju?

\- Byłem przerażony i wściekły, że starał się wejść do naszego życia. Poszedłem dalej i nie ma nic co on mógłby z tym zrobić - mówi Louis.

\- Dokładnie. To sprawia go bezsilnym. Jeśli się nie przejmujesz, nie ma on żadnej władzy nad tobą. Ty i Harry pozostający silni i razem to najlepsze co możesz zrobić. Żyj swoim życiem dokładnie tak jak robiłeś to wcześniej, nim wszystko stanie się dla ciebie trochę łatwiejsze.

Rozmawiają o ślubie, o powiedzeniu o tym co jest dla nich dobre, czego mają szukać.

Widzą terapeutę raz w tygodniu, Harry również chodzi wciąż na swoją własną.

\- Kochanie, jestem w domu! - Woła Louis, kiedy wchodzi do pracy Harry'ego. Harry uśmiecha się do niego, chichocząc z miejsca, gdzie stoi przy biurku. Jest tam razem z Trish, jedną ze swoich regularnych klientek, kiedy ta mówi mu jaki chce nowy tatuaż.

\- W porządku, kochanie? - Pyta Harry. Louis całuje jego policzek.

\- Tak, a z tobą? - Louis uśmiecha się i wręcza mu herbatę, którą przyniósł ze swojej własnej pracy.

\- Tak. Dzięki, kochanie - mamrocze Harry i całuje jego głowę. - Mam tylko Trish do zrobienia, a potem jestem cały twój.

\- Mmm, jestem szczęściarzem. - Louis uśmiecha się, pochylajac się, by przycisnąć szybkiego buziaka na żuchwie Harry'ego.

Louis siada z tyłu na telefonie do Nialla, kiedy Harry tatuuje. Chciał usiąść na ławce na zewnątrz, ale kiedy powiedział to Harry'emu ten się spiął i zgodził się niechętnie.

\- Właściwie to usiądę na tyłach. Wygląda na to, że jest dość zimno - mówi delikatnie Louis, a Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie, kiwając szybko głową, nim ponownie idzie tatuować.

Louis i Niall rozmawiają o tym jacy są Liam i Niall, Louis grucha, kiedy Niall mówi mu, że niedługo jest czwarta rocznica jego i Liama.

\- Robisz coś specjalnego? - Pyta Louis.

\- Idziemy na koncert Coldplay i zostajemy w hotelu na weekend. Będziemy się pieprzyć, metaforycznie i właściwie - żartuje Niall.

\- To kochanie Ni.

Kiedy Harry kończy, Louis wspina się na jego podołek, gdzie siedzi na biurku.

\- Witaj, księżniczko - uśmiecha się Harry.

\- Hej, tatusiu - szepcze Louis w jego szyję.

\- Co tam, kochanie?

\- Nic, po prostu chciałem być blisko ciebie. - Louis wzrusza ramionami i kuli się bardziej przy klatce piersiowej Harry'ego. Harry dalej sprawdza swój grafik na następny tydzień z Louisem na swoim podołku.

\- Byłeś dzisiaj tak cholernie dobrym chłopcem, Lou. Właściwie to byłeś wspaniały a nie mieliśmy nawet przerwy. Czy chciałbyś dzisiaj wieczorem być małym, ślicznym kotkiem? - Oferuje Harry.

\- Tak proszę, tatusiu - uśmiecha się Louis.

Jadą do domu, a Harry włącza ogrzewanie, aby Louisowi nie było zimno. Louis przewraca się na plecy, ukazując swój brzuch, kiedy Harry kładzie go na kanapie. Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie i drapie jego brzuszek pod jego koszulką.

\- Czy będziesz dobrym chłopcem? - Pyta Harry, zabierając Louisowi włosy z oczu. Louis mruczy, kiedy lgnie do dotyku.

\- Tak, tatusiu. Czy mogę iść i wziąć coś specjalnego do ubrania, proszę? To niespodzianka - pyta z nadzieją Louis.

Harry całuje miękko brzuszek Louisa, pocierając nosem wzdłuż materiału jego jeansów.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. Jaki uprzejmy, chłopiec. No dalej. Przebierz się i przynieś swoje zabawki na dół, więc będę mógł ci z nimi pomóc.

Louis szybko dziękuje Harry'emu, przyciskając buziaka do jego warg, nim szybko udał się na górę tak jak mu powiedziano.

Harry wzdycha szczęśliwie i wycisza swój telefon, ściąga swoją koszulkę i obniża swoje ramiona, aby było mu bardziej komfortowo. Idzie do szafki i wyjmuje małą niespodziankę, którą kupił Louisowi, kładąc ją na kanapie.

Zasuwa zasłony, kiedy Louis wchodzi. Uśmiecha się, kiedy szatyn podchodzi i obejmuje go.

\- Hej, księżniczko. Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta delikatnie Harry. Louis uśmiecha się przy jego karku.

\- Mam się dobrze, dziękuję, tatusiu. A co z tobą?

\- Ja też, dziecinko. Taki grzeczny chłopiec - nagradza go Harry. - Chcesz się położyć na kanapie?

\- Dobrze - zgadza się prosto Louis.

\- Kiedy dostałeś ten top? - Pyta Harry, kiedy siada pomiędzy nogami Louis.

\- Jest zły? - Pyta Louis, podenerwowany. Harry uspokaja go i całuje jego policzek.

\- Nie, słoneczko, jest cudowny. Po prostu go wcześniej nie widziałem - zapewnia go Harry i pozwala swoim dłoniom spocząć na nagich biodrach Louisa, pod czarnym topem z długimi rękawami, który mniejszy chłopak ma na sobie.

\- Ja i Niall poszliśmy na lunch i na zakupy w środę - wyjaśnia Louis. Uśmiecha się leniwie, kiedy wplata swoje palce we włosy Harry'ego.

\- Mmm, gotowy? - Pyta Harry, kiedy całuje szyję Louis. Szatyn mruczy w zgodzie, kręcąc swoimi biodrami. - Czy tatuś może zdjąć twoje śliczne majteczki, aby włożyć w ciebie zatyczkę?

\- Dobrze, tatusiu.

Harry pracuje nad Louisem trzema palcami, mówiąc do niego delikatnie, kiedy powoli i rozważnie nimi porusza. Louis skomle i jęczy, kiedy walczy z tym, by się nie kręcić i by być grzecznym.

\- Taka piękna kicia, Lou - szepcze Harry, kiedy wkłada zatyczkę z ogonem. Kręci nią, wyciągając ją i wpychając, nim pozwala Louisowi się ułożyć i całuje czubek jego kutasa, gdzie wycieka na jego brzuchu.

\- Czy mogę założyć moje szpony? - Pyta Louis.

\- Kiedy tylko będziemy mieli to w tobie - mówi mu Harry i pokazuje mu czarną, plastikową klatkę na penisa.

\- Och! - Jęczy Louis. - My, um… tak. W porządku.

\- Nie musimy tego robić, jeśli tego nie chcesz - mówi Harry i pociera uspokajająco jego udo.

\- Chcę, po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nie bawiliśmy się moją cnotą tak jakbym chciał.

\- Cóż, wiesz, że możesz prosić o różne rzeczy. Tylko dlatego, że jestem za, nie oznacza, że nie możesz mi mówić czego bardziej chcesz - mówi Harry. Oczy Louisa zaświeciły. - Grzecznie - dodał srogo Harry.

Louis chichocze i sprawia, że Harry również się śmieje. Harry zakłada plastik na penisa Louisa, zamykając go, nim składa pocałunek na obudowie.

\- Dobry, chłopiec. Spójrz na siebie taki piękny i tak wspaniale się zachowuje dla swojego tatusia - mówi Harry, jego głos jest spokojny i uspokajający. Ściąga całkowicie majtki Louisa i uśmiecha się, kiedy mały jęk ucieka z warg szatyna.

\- W porządku, kochanie?

\- Tak, po prostu… - Harry patrzy na niego, kiedy się zatrzymuje. - Czuję się wyeksponowany. To miłe, w pewien sposób zawstydzające, ale dobre.

Harry mruczy, całując knykcie Louisa, nim owija paski łapek wokół jego nadgarstków.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Upewnia się Harry. Louis kręci swoimi dłońmi, skomląc, kiedy czuje jak jego penis dzielnie zmaga się z tym, by nie stwardnieć.

Harry jęczy, zakopując swoją twarz w delikatnej skórze na brzuchu Louisa. Louis wydaje niezadowolony z siebie dźwięk.

\- Co jest kochanie?

\- Nie uważasz tego za obrzydliwe? - Harry wygląda na zmieszanego, więc Louis kontynuuje. - Moje boczki.

Harry szybko kręci głową, jego oczy są szerokie. Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie i sięga w dół, by posmyrać jego podbródek swoją łapką.

\- Boże, myślę że są wspaniałe. Twój brzuszek jest taki seksowny, kocham to - mamrocze Harry, kiedy jego usta są przy brzuszku Louisa, zatrzymując się, by go ugryźć i gryzie go pod pępkiem. Tarcie jego zębów na miękkiej skórze Louisa sprawia, że mniejszy chłopak wije się i dyszy.

\- Kurwa… to złe, ale dziwnie miłe.

Harry sięga, by dwukrotnie klepnąć jego ramię, małe westchnięcie ucieka w tym czasie.

\- Zielony, tatusiu - odpowiada Louis. Jęczy, kiedy Harry się odsuwa i liże jego nadwrażliwą skórę, jego duże dłonie przytrzymują jego uda, aby nimi nie kopał.

\- Kochanie, jakie szczupłe są twoje uda, cały jesteś delikatny. Kocham w tobie wszystko - mówi Harry, jego głos jest nieco miękciejszy niż wcześniej. Louis wydaje mały dźwięk ze swojego gardła, kiedy Harry spogląda na niego ze załzawionymi oczami. - Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Louis też zaczyna płakać, kiedy Harry zakopuje swoją twarz w jego brzuszku, tym razem, by przytłumić swój płacz.

\- Haz, co się stało?

\- Ja po prostu… nie zasługuję na ciebie. Jestem okropną osobą, a ty jesteś wspaniały i nigdy nie powinienem mieć szansy na to, by być z tobą. To nie jest sprawiedliwe. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego - mamrocze Harry. Louis kładzie swoje dłonie pod pachami Harry'ego, unosząc go tak, by leżał na nim. Pociera swoimi dłońmi, wciąż schowanych w łapach, po plecach Harry'ego.

\- Co się stało? Od jak dawna czujesz się źle?

\- Lou… - szlocha Harry, jego głos jest szorstki, kiedy się załamuje. - Nigdy nie czułem się gorzej. Myślałem, że zabawianie się pomoże. Ale czuję się tak źle, Louis. Nie mogę dłużej tego robić.

\- Haz - mówi Louis, próbując nie płakać, ponieważ musi być teraz silny dla Harry'ego. - Powiedziałeś komuś o tym.

\- Nie. Nikomu poza tobą.

\- Zdejmij proszę moje łapy - mówi Louis, kiedy Harry przestał wrzeszczeć.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem na ciebie zrzucać takiej bomby podczas sceny. Zrozumiem jak zechcesz żebym odszedł albo…

\- Nigdy nie chcę żebyś odszedł. W każdej formie czy aspekcie. To dlatego razem sobie z tym poradzimy i nic nas nie zatrzyma - mówi Louis, zdeterminowany, aby wyglądało to tak, jakby mogli razem przez to przejść.

\- Nie mogę - szepcze Harry, jego oczy są zaciśnięte. Dłonie Louisa teraz są wolne, palcami delikatnie zabiera Harry'emu loki z twarzy.

\- Tak cholernie dobry tatuś i narzeczony. Niedługo będziesz moim wspaniałym mężem. Wiesz, marzyłem o poślubieniu ciebie, o tym jak będziesz szedł do altanki w swoim garniturze. O krojeniu z tobą tortu i dzieleniu z tobą pierwszego tańca, z każdym kto nas kocha jako obserwatora, by świętować nasz ślub. Będziemy żyli razem długo i szczęśliwie otoczeni naszą rodziną i przyjaciółmi.

\- Jesteś wspaniały. Kocham cię - wzdycha Harry, wycierając swoje oczy.

\- Też cię kocham, Haz.

Kiedy siedzą razem, pijąc gorącą czekoladę, kiedy oglądają 8 Out of 10 Cats, myśli Louisa odpływają.

\- O czym myślisz? - Pyta Harry.

\- Myślę, że chcę kolejny tatuaż - ogłasza Louis.

\- Teraz?

\- Teraz.

Louis przebiera się w normalne, nie kocie ubrania, a Harry zaklada swoją koszulkę i płaszcz.

\- Co planujesz, kochanie? - Pyta Harry. Jego policzki wciąż są czerwone, ale nie wygląda teraz na aż tak zakłopotanego. Louis uśmiecha się, stając na palcach, póki nie sięga do ust Harry'ego, całując go długo i powoli.

\- To sekret, kochanie. - Louis uśmiecha się.

~*~

Jadą do studia tatuażu, Harry uśmiecha si słabo do Andy'ego, który posyła mu sympatyczny uśmiech, widząc u niego zaczerwienione oczy.

\- Co wasza dwójka tutaj robi? - Pyta Harry.

\- Ten mały ma dla mnie niespodziankę. - Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie. Louis wchodzi pod jego podbródek, obejmując go.

\- Cóż, chyba teraz powinienem ci powiedzieć. Chcę żebyś coś powiedział ‘kocham cię’ albo coś równie specjalnego. I nagramy to, a ja sobie zrobię te kreski czy jak to tam się nazywa na żebrach.

Harry obejmuje jego dłoń, kiedy ten kończy mówić i przyciska swoje wargi do tych Louisa. Pocałunek jest gorący i pełen desperacji, a kiedy w końcu się odsuwają, dyszą, łapiąc oddech, kiedy razem łączą swoje czoła.

\- Kocham cię tak kurewsko mocno. Bardzo. Mocno. Chcę tego. Czy ja też mogę sobie zrobić taki tatuaż?

\- Też cię kocham, Haz. Tak, oczywiście, że możesz.

To zajmuje kilka prób, ponieważ Louis chichocze na rozpromieniony uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy nagrywa go mówiącego. Andy patrzy na nich z czułością, czyszcząc swoje stanowisko, kiedy czeka aż się ogarną.

Kiedy jest gotowe, Harry oferuje, że to narysuje, ale Andy protestuje.

\- To twój tatuaż. A ty wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował trochę czasu na relaks - mówi mu Andy. Harry przyciąga go do uścisku, nim idzie do Louisa, który gra na swoim telefonie.

\- Chodź, połóż się ze mną, dziecinko - mówi Harry i ciągnie go na kanapę, kładąc się na plecach i przyciągając Louisa, by ten położył się na nim. Louis wyciąga się, by delikatnie go pocałować.

\- Moja mam powiedział, że była na lunchu z twoją mamą jakiegoś dnia. A Lottie i Gemma razem sobie robiły paznokcie. Wciąż idziemy osobno kupić garnitury?

\- Tak. Moja mama, Li, Ni, Gem i Andy idą ze mną. Moje zakupy będą kilka dni wcześniej przed twoimi, ponieważ ty masz pracę. Ale potem ty zabierasz…?

\- Moją mamę, Li, Ni i Lottie.

Louis uśmiecha się leniwie do Harry'ego, kiedy ściąga swój top, kładąc się na swoim boku, więc Andy może go tatuować.

\- Więc umm… to może boleć. Żebra zazwyczaj bardzo bolą - mówi mu Andy. Harry gdera, ponieważ to wie, ale i tak tego chce. Wie również, że dla Louisa to będzie ciężkim przeżyciem.

Louis podziwia to, całując to szybko, nim robi zdjęcie i pozwala Andy'ego to przykryć. Harry zwija koszulkę Louisa, całując go delikatnie, kiedy ta jest przy jego głowie.

\- Potrzymasz mnie za rękę? - Pyta Louis.

\- Zawsze, kochanie - mówi mu Harry i całuje jego knykcie.

Louis nieco płacze, zgrzyta zębami i zaciska swoją szczękę.

\- Wiem, dziecinko. Jest w porządku. Andy już prawie skończył. Jesteś taki dobry i dzielny.

Kiedy wszystko z Louisem jest skończone, ten przywiera do Harry'ego, tylko po tym jak ma zdjęcie tego i pozwala Andy'emu to zabandażować, kiedy Harry mamrocze nagrody do jego ucha.

Jadą do domu, rozbierając się do bokserek, więc mogą poczuć się nawzajem blisko. Louis robi malinkę na obojczyku Harry'ego, siada na jego podołku, zwijając się w jego ramionach.

Ich usta nieustannie się spotykają, są miękkie i słodkie, delikatne uśmiechy widnieją na ich twarzach podczas pocałunku. Zasypiają na kanapie, miękki koc jest na nich narzucony, przez na w pół śpiącego Harry'ego, który chrapał w klatkę piersiową Louisa.

Całuje jego głowę i uśmiecha się do samego siebie. Jego kciuk pociera nowy tatuaż.

\- Kocham cię, dziecinko.


	8. Rozdział 8

Od Harry:

Chodź do salonu tak szybko jak skończysz xxx

Louis uśmiecha się do swojego telefonu i rozpina swój płaszcz.

\- Maszyna do kawy znowu wymaga naprawienia. - Louis wzdycha.

Roy mruczy. - Zobaczę to, zamknijmy wcześniej. Jak z Harrym?

\- Jest dobry, obydwoje jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani ślubem. Nawet idziemy w ten weekend na zakupy. - Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Macie już ustaloną datę? - Pyta Jane. Całuje Roya w policzek i dokuczliwie wyciera ręce pełne mąki w jego bluzę.

\- Musimy wybrać miejsce, ale myślimy o naszej rocznicy, 26 lutego.

\- Byłoby cudownie. Teraz, idź do domu. - Jane drażni się i popycha go w stronę drzwi swoim biodrem.

\- Hej, piękny. - Louis uśmiecha się i całuje powoli Harry'ego, kiedy przyjeżdża do salonu. Harry uważa na napoje, które Louis ze sobą wziął, ale pozwala mu się cieszyć, kiedy ich wargi się spotkały.

Odsuwa się i uśmiecha.

\- Hej.

\- Czym jesteś tak podekscytowany? - Pyta Louis.

\- Wiesz, że Andy nie mógł przyjść na ślub, co oznacza, że nie mógł być moim drużbą? - Mówi Harry, kręcąc się delikatnie z podekscytowania.

Louis spojrzał na Andy'ego, który starał się ukryć swój uśmiech.

\- Tak?

\- Teraz może! Konwencja i praca zostały przesunięte. Czy nie przeszkadza ci to, że będzie kolejnym drużbą?

Oczy Harry'ego świeciły, szeroki uśmiech ukazywał jego dołeczki w policzkach, do których Louis przycisnął kciuki.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Haz. Musimy kupić ci garnitur, Andy. Naprawdę cieszę się, że ci się udało. Chciałbyś z kimś przyjść?

Louis zaprowadza Harry'ego, by usiąść na kanapie, wspinając się na jego podołek i owijając się jego ramionami.

\- Zaproszę Hailey, jeśli to w porządku. - Andy kiwa wdzięcznie głową.

\- Tak, jest naprawdę miła. Powinniśmy kiedyś wyjść razem - zgadza się z nim Harry.

\- Możemy wypróbować nową indyjską restaurację kilka ulic dalej - sugeruje Louis.

\- Zadzwonię do niej - mówi im Andy i wstaje, by iść na tyły.

Louis odwraca się w ramionach Harry'ego, zakopując swoją twarz w szyi Harry'ego.

\- Chcę abyś mnie przyszpilił i zbił aż będę płakał - szepcze Louis do ucha Harry'ego, przyciskając delikatny pocałunek do jego szczęki.

\- Byłeś niegrzeczny?

\- Nie - rumieni się Louis. - Po prostu chcę być zraniony. Och i udało mi się przenieść moje spotkanie na sobotę, ponieważ dostałem dzień wolny, więc będę kupował garnitur dzień przed tobą.

Harry chichocze.

\- Jestem taki szczęśliwy. Co powiesz na to, że później się pobawimy? - Sugeruje Harry.

\- Jaki rodzaj za…

\- Hailey powiedziała, że jest wolna - mówi Andy, kiedy wraca.

Harry uśmiecha się i patrzy na rumienic Louisa, tak jakby został przyłapany.

\- Wspaniale. Możemy ją odebrać, jeśli chcesz teraz iść?

\- Dzięki. - Andy kiwa głową i zakłada swój płaszcz.

\- Wsiadaj maluchu do samochodu - mówi delikatnie Harry i całuje policzek Louisa.

\- Dziękuję tatusiu - mamrocze Louis. - Za umm, później.

Wybiega z salonu do samochodu Harry'ego.

\- Co sprawiło, że jest taki gorący i strapiony? - Śmieje się Andy. Harry szybko unosi obydwie brwi, próbując przybrać poważną twarz. Andy robi się nieco różowy, co sprawia to zbyt trudnym, a Harry zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Wiem jak zadowolić mojego chłopca. - Harry lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami, ale jest taki zadowolony z siebie, wiedząc że zadowolił Louisa.

\- Wsiądź do samochodu - mamrocze Andy, aby rozproszyć swoje różowe policzki.

\- Hej, księżniczko, gotowy do jazdy? - Pyta Harry Louisa, kiedy jest w samochodzie.

Louis uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.

\- Podekscytowany? - Drażni się Harry.

\- Tak, tatusiu - mówi cicho Louis, ponieważ Andy teraz wsiada do samochodu.

\- Wszyscy gotowi? - Upewnia się Harry. Dostaje informacje od dwójki pozostałych pasażerów i rusza.

Halley szybko do nich dołącza, kiedy Harry trąbi pod jej mieszkaniem. Uśmiecha się do mężczyzn z przodu i całuje policzek Andy'ego.

\- Z każdym wszystko dobrze?

Rozmawiają trochę, dopóki nie dojeżdżają do restauracji, nie czekając długo nim zostają posadzeni.

Louis pochyla się ku bokowi Harry'ego, kiedy czekają na swoje jedzenie, uśmiechając się do niego czule.

\- Witaj, dziecinko - uśmiecha Harry.

\- Hej, tatusiu. - Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie. Jest cicho, więc nikt poza tymi osobami przy stole tego nie słyszy, ale Hailey zamiera. Andy trąca ją pod stołem.

Jej brwi są zmarszczone i unika patrzenia na chłopaków na przeciwko siebie.

Harry i Louis jedynie patrzą się na siebie, ich oczy są szerokie i wzruszają ramionami. Oczy Louisa zaczynają łzawić, więc Harry całuje jego głowę i bierze go za rękę.

\- No dalej, kochanie. Chodźmy zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza - mówi delikatnie Harry i prowadzi go w kierunku drzwi.

\- Co?! - Warczy Hailey. - Nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać tego, że nie będę zszokowana! Nie każdego dnia słyszysz jak twój przyjaciel mówi do swojego chłopaka, tatusiu! Dlaczego ty nie jesteś zaskoczony?

\- Wiedziałem o tym. O wszystkim. Po prostu tak między nimi jest, nie ma w tym nic obrzydliwego czy demoralizującego. Podoba im się to i nie ranią nikogo, robiąc to. Zapomina, kiedy jest wśród ludzi wokół, których dobrze się czuje, że nie może go tak nazywać - wyjaśnia Andy.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Po prostu tego nie oczekiwałam - mamrocze Hailey i marszczy brwi. - Mam nadzieję, że z Louisem wszystko w porządku.

\- Będzie z nim dobrze, Harry z nim jest.

Harry przytula Louisa do swojej klatki piersiowej, głaszcząc go po włosach.

\- Jest w porządku, kochanie. Mogę zobaczyć, Andy'ego i Hailey i nie wyglądają na wściekłych lub zniesmaczonych. Założę się, że była jedynie zszokowana. Och spójrz, nawsze jedzenie już jest. Nie chcemy, aby było zimne, prawda, kochanie?

\- Nie, tatusiu. - Louis pociąga nosem.

\- Wysusz swoje oczka, dziecinko. O proszę, dobry chłopiec. Jesteś moim dobrym chłopcem, prawda? - Nagradza go Harry. Louis dąsa się, ale kiwa głową. Harry uśmiecha się i całuje go delikatnie, co sprawia, że młodszy chłopak również się uśmiecha.

\- Więc chodź w takim razie.

Ta cała rzecz z ‘tatusiem’ nie jest wspomniana, i jedzą swój obiad już bez żadnych problemów. Hailey z łatwością zgadza się towarzyszyć Andy'emu na ich ślubie, więc rozmowa przenosi się na ten tor.

Kiedy kończą, Harry podwozi ich dwójkę pod mieszkanie Andy'ego, aranżując dla Andy'ego przymiarkę na ślub. Zgadzają się na to, kiedy Harry wybiera swój, więc jest to po drodze i Andy może mieć garnitur w swoich wymiarach.

Louis niecierpliwi się, by wrócić do domu, kręcąc się na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Tatusiu, co to za gra?

\- Zobaczysz jak będziemy w domu, księżniczko. Wciąż chcesz być zbitym?

Louis wykorzystuje chwilę, by to przemyśleć.

\- Czy… czy mogę być nazywany księżniczką? Czy mogę założyć moje tutu i tiarę? - Pyta nieśmiało Louis.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz, księżniczko. Ale czy wciąż chcesz być zbitym? - Pyta ponownie Harry.

\- Tak, proszę tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się. Już może poczuć jak staje się twardy, wijąc się, kiedy Harry ściska jego udo, palcami przejeżdżając po jego kroczu.

\- Moja dziecinka jest bardzo podekscytowana. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Kiedy dojedziemy do domu, przebierz się w co tylko chcesz, a ja wybiorę czym cię zbiję.

\- Dobrze, tatusiu. Gdzie mnie chcesz?

\- Myślę, że możemy dzisiaj wziąć ławkę, załatwię to. Czekaj w salonie.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się uprzejmie.

Louis zakłada swoje różowe pończochy, swoje różowe tutu i różowe, koronkowe stringi, nim przypina tiarę do swoich włosów. Rumieni się, kiedy patrzy na siebie w lustrze.

Klęka na kanapie w salonie, czekając aż Harry również przyjdzie.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy widzi swojego narzeczonego, ustawiając ławkę na środku podłogi, po wyjęciu padla ze swojej tylnej kieszeni.

\- Jesteś gotowy moja mała księżniczko? - Pyta Harry. Louis spogląda w górę i szybko kiwa głową. Harry wyciąga dłoń, by pomóc mu wstać, przyciągając go do gorącego pocałunku.

\- Czy mnie zwiążesz, tatusiu? - Pyta Louis, kiedy Harry prowadzi go, by się pochylił na ławce.

\- Tak. Obydwoje wiemy, że nie umiesz trzymać rąk przy sobie, nie miałbym nic przeciwko, aby wprowadzić to w życie. Mały, wiercący chłopiec - drażni się Harry, kiedy przymocowuje nadgarstki Louisa do przednich nóg ławki. Upewnia się, że jest mu komfortowo nim przywiązuje kostki Louisa do tylnych nóg, więc musi on stać na palcach, by utrzymać równowagę. To już sprawia, że czuje się przymglony, próbując pozostać w tej pozycji.

\- Jak sobie radzisz, kochanie? Gdzieś jest za ciasno? - Upewnia się Harry, pocierając plecy Louisa.

\- Jest świetnie. Już jestem przymglony - mówi mu Louis, kręcąc swoim tyłkiem. Harry szczypie jego udo.

\- To dobrze. Pięknie wyglądasz dla swojego tatusia.

Louis jęczy, ale nie może poruszyć się w przód, kiedy Harry smaga go padlem. - Niespodzianka, kotku.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu.

Harry jest bezwzględny, ogląda jak Louis się wije i walczy z tym, by się wydostać, ale potem sam pcha się na uderzenia, sprawiając że jest jeszcze twardszy.

\- Taka piękna dziecinka. Taka dobra dla swojego tatusia.

Louis nie liczy, pozwala sobie płynąć i reagować bez obawy zemsty. Harry pozwala mu na przerwę, kiedy zaczynają mu płynąć łzy, jego pupa jest ciemnoczerwona i piecze.

\- Więcej - błaga Louis.

\- Wiem - mówi Harry i odwiązuje go, więc może się trochę napić. - Jesteś taki wspaniały, kiedy płaczesz.

Całuje jego nos i poprawia jego tiarę, nim ponownie go podpina. Louis uśmiecha się, przechylając się i unosząc się do niego.

Kiedy zaczyna ponownie Louis kwili, kłucie przechodzi w głęboki ból, który cały czas narasta. Upewnia się, że uderza miejsce siedzenia i końce jego ud, sprawiając że jest jeszcze głośniejszy.

\- Co za zdzirowata, dziecinka. Masz się dobrze?

\- Proszę, proszę - błaga Louis, próbując złapać oddech. Harry zatrzymuje się i wyciąga swój telefon.

\- Bierzesz to tak dobrze. Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę.

Robi kilka zdjęć i sprawdza godzinę, nim odrzuca swój telefon na kanapę.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Chcesz więcej? Myślę, że będziesz miło posiniaczony - mówi mu Harry, kiedy pociera swoją chłodną dłonią po jego rozgrzanej skórze.

\- Proszę więcej - błaga Louis. Skomle i jęczy, kiedy Harry naciska swoimi kciukami na jego bolący tyłek.

Harry odrzuca padel na bok, decydując że tyle wystarczy i może sam wszystko dokończyć. Kontakt skóra do skóry pozwoli Louisowi poczuć się bliżej niego, co sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej w swojej głowie.

\- Mam cię, mam cię.

Nie uderza zbyt mocno, wiedząc że nawet najsłabsze klepnięcie bolało, ale podciąga ich i łapie wewnętrzną stronę uda Louisa. Louis wierci się i kwili, kiedy Harry uderza w nadwyraz wrażliwe miejsce.

Harry kończy z kilkoma lekkimi klepnięciami w udo, a następnie upada na kolana. Całuje nogi Louisa i rozwiązuje jego kostki, wykorzystując kilka minut na to, by je pomasować, aby przywrócić krążenie. Następnie, zabrał Louisowi grzywkę z oczu i pocałował jego skroń.

\- Hej, dziecinko. Podniosę cię teraz - uspokaja go Harry i pociera jego nadgarstki, nim go podnosi. Nogi Louisa zaczynają się trząść, Harry chichocze, kiedy pomaga mu się położyć na kanapie na swoim brzuchu.

\- Zostań tutaj - mówi Harry z kpiąco-stanowczym tonem, a Louis jedynie zamyka swoje oczy. - Nie sądzę abyś był w stanie coś zrobić, ale naprawdę.

Harry wraca z miską i zimną flanelą.

\- Chcesz abym cię tym ukoił czy dać temu wsiąknąć nieco dłużej? - Pyta Harry, kiedy klęka obok niego.

\- Proszę - mamrocze Louis. Harry całuje jego ramię.

\- Co? Chcesz materiał?

Louis kiwa głową.

\- Uda, proszę - mówi cicho Louis. Harry całuje jego różową pupę, nim kładzie flanelę na każdym udzie. Chichocze, kiedy Louis wzdryga się i drży.

\- Wiem, że jest zimne, ale pomoże. Co powiesz na to, że tatuś ci powie teraz o zabawie?

Louis szybko kiwa głową, wytykając swoje usta do Harry'ego. Harry uśmiecha się i całujego jego wargi, jego policzek, jego oczy, całą jego twarz.

\- Więc, będziemy rzucali kostką lub dwiema, zależy jak będziesz chciał by trudne to było. Pierwsza liczba to ilość razy w ciągu dnia, kiedy będziesz na krawędzi. Druga, ile dni będziesz musiał czekać, aby dojść. Trzecia liczba, to ilość razy, w których musisz sprawić, abym doszedł. Więc nawet, jeśli pierwsze dwie liczby się skończą, jeśli nie sprawisz, że dojdę tyle razy ile powinienem, ty też nie będziesz mógł dojść. Czwarta liczba to ilość przez, którą tę liczbę pomnożymy. Nie będzie to dotyczyło krawędzi, ponieważ i tak będzie ich dużo. Mam tablicę, więc możemy odliczyć. Możemy to zrobić, kiedy będziesz mniej zamglony.

Więc Harry przytula go, póki jego głowa nie robi się wystarczająco czysta, by zadeklarować czy chce to robić czy też nie.

\- Chcę, ale możesz ty rzucać kostką? - Pyta Louis. Harry całuje go delikatnie.

\- Nie. Ty nią rzucasz, ponieważ to będzie twoja wina, jeśli wyrzucisz wysoki numer. Jeśli się na to zgodzisz nie ma odwrotu. Louis przygryza swoją wargę. Jego erekcja zniknęła, kiedy odpoczywał, ale teraz ponownie budzi się do życia, więc jęczy.

\- W porządku. Będę mógł jednak określić kolor, jeśli nie będę mógł tego zrobić?

\- Oczywiście, możesz określić kolor na wszystko, kochanie. Sądzę, że powinniśmy użyć dwóch kostek.

Harry jest wspaniale okrutny, a Louis całkowicie to kocha.

Louis rzuca kostkami po raz pierwszy.

7

Drugi.

10

Trzeci.

11

Czwarty.

5

\- Powiesz mi teraz. Pełnymi zdaniami - mówi mu Harry i podnosi tablicę oraz kredę. - Różowy?

\- Tak. Dziękuję, tatusiu. Będę musiał być na krawędzi siedem razy w ciągu dnia - mówi Louis. - Patrzy jak Harry to zapisuje, gryząc swoją wargę. Powiedzenie tego sprawiło, że to bardziej w nim osiadło, a zwrócenie uwagi na zdania, sprawia, że jest mniej przymglony.

\- Będę musiał poczekać… Boże, 50 dni zanim będę mógł dojść - mówi Louis.

\- Trzymaj się. Bardzo dobry chłopiec - nagradza go Harry.

\- Będę musiał sprawić byś doszedł 55 razy zanim ja też będę mógł dojść. To niesprawiedliwe! Nie mogę być dzisiaj 7 razy na krawędzi, jest prawie dwudziestapierwsza.

Harry chichocze, odkładając tablicę, by wejść w przestrzeń Louisa.

\- To dlatego dam ci jeden, ostatni orgazm, nim jutro zaczniemy. Co powiesz na to, że wybierzesz zabawkę lub dwie do użycia? Jakąkolwiek, ale żadnego więcej bicia twojej słodkiej pupki. Pomóc ci wstać?

\- Proszę. - Louis uśmiecha się.

Harry zanosi go po schodach i odkłada na łóżku. Ucisza jego jęki i całuje jego głowę. Louis dziękuje mu, kiedy ten stawia przed nim pudełko z zabawkami.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz, księżniczko. Jesteś zgrzany, ściągnijmy to najpierw z ciebie - mówi Harry.

\- Nie! - Krzyczy Louis. Harry unosi brew, a Louis rumieni się, patrząc na swoje tutu. - Chcę być księżniczką.

\- Wciąż jesteś moją księżniczką, bez względu na to co ubierzesz. Miej na sobie tiarę, a jutro w salonie pomalujemy ci prawidłowo paznokcie.

\- Gotowy, tatusiu? - Jęczy Louis. Harry uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.

\- Wszystko dla mojej dziecinki. Teraz, zdejmij swoje tutu. Możesz również zostawić swoją śliczną bieliznę. Dobry chłopiec.

Louis unosi się, kiedy jest rozebrany, aby wygodnie się ułożyć.

\- Przyniosę ci lukozadę i trochę winogron, kiedy ty będziesz tutaj grzebał, w porządku?

\- Tak, brzmi dobrze. Dziękuję za to. Naprawdę mi się to podoba. - Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie. Harry szczerzy się i mruga do niego.

\- O wiele bardziej, kiedy to nadejdzie.

Louis mruczy i ściąga pudełko z łóżka. Wzdycha i opada na poduszki, przykrywając buzię, kiedy ziewa.

Harry wraca do pokoju i uśmiecha się. Louis odpływa, ciężko mrugając.

\- Idź spać, Lou.

\- Orgazm - mamrocze Louis.

\- Dam ci jutro kilka razy dojść nim zaczniemy, w porządku?

\- Dobrze. - Louis kiwa głową i opada. Harry śmieje się i sadza go.

Odciąga zabawki i całuje głowę Louisa.

\- Napij się trochę wody i zjedz dla mnie kilka winogron, słoneczko - zachęca go Harry i odpina jego tiarę. Oczy Louisa się otwierają.

\- Księżniczka! - Krzyczy.

\- Jutro będziesz księżniczką. Księżniczki nie śpią w swoich tiarach, dziecinko.

Louis je winogrona i pije wodę, kiedy Harry przystawia to do jego ust.

\- Teraz możemy iść spać. Czujesz się dobrze? - Pyta Harry, kiedy poprawia poduszki i pomaga mu się położyć.

\- Tak. Czuję się dobrze. Bardzo cię kocham, tatusiu - wzdycha Louis. Jęczy i ziewa w dłoń Harry’ego dopóki ten nie kładzie się obok niego.

\- Też cię bardzo kocham, dziecinko.


	9. Rozdział 9

Louis ma zrobione swoje paznokcie i podziwia je podczas całej drogi do domu.

\- Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, tatusiu - szczerzy się Louis. Harry uśmiecha się do niego i klepie jego udo.

\- Jest dobrze, dziecinko. Są śliczne. Jesteś pewien, że możesz wszystko robić z tak długimi paznokciami?

\- Jeśli nie będę mógł to mi pomożesz?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, księżniczko. Kiedy wrócimy, chcę abyś wyłożył zabawki na nasze łóżko, w porządku?

\- Tak, tatusiu.

\- Dobry, chłopiec.

Dobrze się bawią ze swoimi różowymi kajdankami, futerkami oraz pomalowowanymi szczotkami.

Kiedy musi dojść do siebie, bo jest cały rozmyty, relaksuje się przy boku Harry’ego, robią trochę zakupów przez internet.

\- To jest miłe - mruczy Harry, kiedy przegląda rzeczy, które Louis wrzucił do koszyka. Przesuwa kursor na różową bluzę z kropkami.

\- Nie… nie chcę być dziewczynką - jąka się Louis. - Po prostu lubię ubrania i rzeczy. Zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz chciał, bym przestał…

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale, bez względu na to co masz na sobie. Wyglądasz nawet lepiej, jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy i pewny w tym co zakładasz. Jeśli czujesz się śliczny, nie obchodzi mnie to co masz na sobie, sądzę że wyglądasz perfekcyjnie przez cały czas.

Louis rumieni się, ale unosi swoją głowę, by powoli pocałować Harry’ego, ich języki ocierając się o siebie.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu. Są tutaj… umm, są tutaj naprawdę śliczne piżamki.

Są krótką, zwykłą koszulą nocną z pasującymi majtkami. Niektóre są koronkowe, inne są z jedwabiu, ale Harry nie może przestać się wpatrywać w ciasne, dopasowane, koronkowe body.

Dodaje to co lubi do koszyka i nie zwraca uwagi na to co mówi Louis.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać aż cię w tym zobaczę. - Harry uśmiecha się i pokazuje Louisowi zestaw.

 

\- Jesteś najlepszy tatusiem na świecie. A dobrzy tatusiowie nie każą swoim dziecinkom tak długo czekać aż będą mogli dojść. - Louis uśmiecha się, przewracając się na uda Harry’ego. Harry wykorzystuje czas, by zamówić rzeczy, ignorując skargi Louisa, dopóki nie przesuwa swojego laptopa.

\- To nie ja rzucałem kostką tylko ty. Ty wybrałeś czekanie 50 dni z byciem na krawędzi siedem razy w ciągu dnia. A propos krawędzi…

Louis jęczy i wydyma wargę na Harry’ego, kiedy ten wyjaśnił termin jego krawędzi.

\- Kiedy wstanę i nim pójdę do łóżka? Nigdy nie będę w stanie myśleć o niczym innym niż o moim kutasie. A co jeśli będę w pracy?

\- Doprowadzisz się na skraj, kochanie. Tylko nie zostań przyłapanym na świntuszeniu w toalecie.

\- Ale będę twardy w pracy! Przerażający faceci będa do mnie gadać - próbuje go przekonać Louis.

\- A ty możesz im powiedzieć, że jesteś szczęśliwie zaręczony ze swoim tatusiem, który musi dojść 55 razy nim ty będziesz mógł. Ja też muszę się wywiązywać z terminów, więc mogę się po prostu masturbować i to nie będzie się liczyło. Mogę to wyciągnąć na jakiś czas.

Louis klęka obok Harry’ego, pokonane dąsanie się i delikatna dłoń wsuwa się pod koszulkę Harry’ego. Jego paznokcie drapią włoski na jego brzuchu i tworzą wzorki na jego skórze.

Harry wsuwa kciuk pomiędzy nadąsane wargi Louisa i przyciska swój język. Louis rumieni się i lekko piszczy.

\- Ale nie mogę ci się oprzeć, dziecinko. Nie ma opcji bym nie pozwolił na to byś przez tak długi czas mnie nie dotykał - zapewnia go Harry.

Louis ugina się, czując ulgę. Ssie kciuk Harry’ego, zerkając na niego spod swoich rzęs i pozwala swojej dłoni zejść do bokserek bruneta.

Harry nagradza Louisa, mniejszy chłopak entuzjastycznie ssie kutasa Harry’ego, ostrożnie, by nie zadrapać go swoimi długimi paznokciami. Louis jest zachęcony tym, że Harry ciągnie za jego włosy oraz jego głośnymi, chwalącymi jękami.

Kiedy przełyka spermę Harry’ego, uśmiecha się do niego i ponownie zakłada na niego bokserki.

\- Mogę teraz zmienić tablicę? - Pyta Louis tak szybko jak odzyskuje głos.

\- Nie. - Harry uśmiecha się. Louis marszczy brwi. - Powiedziałem, że zaczyna się jutro. Jeszcze się nie zaczęło.

\- Och - wzdycha Louis.

Harry śmieje się, kiedy Louis się od niego odsuwa. Sięga i ściska jego tyłek, uzyskując w odpowiedzi głośny skowyt.

\- Wiesz, że kochasz jak paskudny jestem, kochasz to, że jesteś zmuszony by coś zrobić. Kochasz to, że to jest twój wybór i wciąż za każdym razem byś to wybrał.

Louis chwyta twarz Harry’ego i łączą razem swoją wargi w nieskoordynowanym pocałunku, Harry przewraca się na niego, by być na górze, kiedy gorąco się całują.

\- Mmm… dobry chłopiec - jęczy Harry pomiędzy pocałunkami.

\- Czy mogę znowu dojść? - Pyta Louis, kiedy Harry całuje go po szyi.

\- Tylko jeśli będziesz się ocierał o nogę tatusia, tak jak mali, niegrzeczni chłopcy to robią - szepcze Harry. Louis jęczy i kiwa głową.

Harry pomaga mu wstać na podłogę, kładąc swoje stopy płasko na ziemi i wpatrując się wyczekująco w Louisa. Otwiera swój aparat i włącza nagrywanie.

\- No dalej.

\- Tatusiu, to jest… - wzdycha i patrzy gdzie indziej. - To zawstydzające.

\- Dalej, księżniczko. Chciałeś tego.

Wyciąga swoją nogę nieco dalej i uśmiecha się delikatnie, aby go zachęcić.

Louis wzdryga się, kiedy dwukrotnie klepie jego ramię.

\- Zielony, tatusiu.

Obejmuje swoimi ramionami łydkę Harry’ego przy jego kolanie i porusza swoimi kolanami tak, że są po obu stronach stopy Harry’ego. Jego kutas delikatnie pociera o jego nogę, kiedy przyciska się do przodu, jęcząc.

\- Jaka dziwkarska, dziecinka. Taka zdesperowana. Spójrz na siebie, jedyny sposób, kiedy dojdziesz to wtedy, kiedy wskoczysz w coś co dobre, małe suki jak ty robią - mówi Harry, jego głos jest delikatny i czuły w sposób przez który Louis jeszcze bardziej się rumieni.

\- Nie mogę! - Kwili Louis, zdesperowany i sfrustrowany, kiedy jego próby zawodzą.

\- W takim razie nie dojdziesz - mówi prosto Harry.

\- Tatusiu, proszę!

Harry nieco bardziej wychyla swoją stopę. Louis wzdycha, kiedy praktycznie siedzi na łydce Harry’ego, jego biodra pchają chaotycznie, aby uzyskać wystarczającą ilość tarcia dla jego bolącego kutasa.

Kiedy jest bliski dojścia, będąc na krawędzi, Harry go kopie. Nie mocno, to bardziej jak szturchnięcie i przyciśnięcie, po prostu wystarczające, by zrujnować jego orgazm. Louis opada w bałagan płaczu i błagania. Harry przyciska delikatnie swoją stopę, nim się odsuwa, wtapiając swoje palce we włosy Louisa, aby przyciągnąć jego głowę.

Nos Louisa jest zasmarkany, a jego twarz jest czerwona i poplamiona, jego rzęsy są ze sobą sklejone od łez.

\- Biedny, Lou, twój ostatni orgazm na długi czas został zrujnowany. Wyglądasz tak ślicznie, kiedy płaczesz, dziecinko.

Wyłącza kamerę i rzuca swój telefon na poduszkę, nim przyciąga Louisa na swój podołek.

Jego ręka uspokajająco przebiega po plecach Louisa, kiedy go ucisza.

\- Jest w porządku, mam cię. Taki dobry. Mój dobry chłopiec. Perfekcyjny chłopiec.

Louisowi chwilę zajmuje to, by przestać płakać, desperacko przywierając do Harry’ego, nawet wtedy gdy ten zanosi go do łazienki.

\- Jakie to było? Czy było dobrze?

\- Bardzo zielony. To było takie gorące i wspaniałe oraz złośliwe. Kocham cię. - Louis pociąga nosem i ponownie wyciera swoje oczy. Harry chichocze i całuje jego oczy.

\- W porządku, księżniczko. Czas na kąpiel.

~*~

Następnego dnia Louis idzie kupić garnitur, zgadza się na orgazmy Harry’ego, a jego krawędzie zmniejszają się o jeden, kiedy biorą razem prysznic.

Pisze do Harry’ego przez cały dzień, ale nie daje żadnych wskazówek co do tego jaki garnitur mógłby kupić.

Liam i Niall komplementują jego paznokcie, ale jego mama je ignoruje. Lottie pyta gdzie je zrobił, sugerując że może kiedyś mogliby pójść razem.

\- Czy mój tyłek wygląda w tym na wielki? - Pyta Louis, prychając, kiedy próbuje zobaczyć jak jego pupa wygląda w lustrze.

\- Twoja pupa zawsze wygląda na wielką, Lou - chichocze Niall. - To dlatego Harry za ciebie wychodzi.

\- Hej - jęczy Louis i dąsa się, póki Niall tego nie cofa.

Przymierza jeszcze kilka innych garniturów, eksperymentując ze stylami i decyduje, że najbardziej lubi te smukłe i dopasowane. Jego mama mówi mu, by zignorował cenę, ponieważ to jej pracą jest martwienie się o to.

Jest kilka przypadków, kiedy Louisowi się coś podoba, a jego rodzinie nie albo w drugą stronę, ale w końcu udaje im się na coś zdecydować.

\- Czy Harry to polubi? - Pyta Lottie.

\- Nie ważne czy on to lubi, jeśli ja to lubię, to wszystko co się liczy. Dla nas obojga. Ale myślę, że mu się spodoba, obydwoje zgadzamy się na prostotę.

Przytula swoją mamę, ciesząc się, kiedy ta kładzie jego garnitur.

Liam śmieje się i wyciera łzy ze swoich oczu.

\- Dlaczego Payno płacze? - Pyta Louis i przytula się do jego boku.

\- Po prostu, po tym wszystkim… naprawdę się cieszę, że w końcu jesteś szczęśliwy. Zasługujesz na wszystko co masz, a nawet na więcej.

Louis grucha i całuje jego policzek. Dźga go łokciem i uśmiecha się.

\- Mam wszystko czego kiedykolwiek bym potrzebował.

Louis idzie do domu i musi dojść na skraj, a oglądający go Harry nie pomaga.

\- Czy będzie się liczyło, jeśli ty to zrobisz? - Dyszy Louis, poruszając szybko ręką.

\- Tak, dziecinko, będzie. Wciąż masz pięć razy, więc mogę ci z niektórymi pomóc. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. Louis wpatruje się w niego i warczy. Harry trzepie jego jądra w ramach kary.

\- Jasna cholera! Kurwa! Jezu, Haz - jęczy Louis, próbując obronić swoją prywatność przed swoim tatusiem.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Wydaje mi się, że powinienem ci teraz pomóc w przeproszeniu za byciem niegrzecznym - uśmiecha się i czołga się przez łóżko, by być na Louisie, siadając okrakiem na jego udach.

\- Naprawdę lubię tą ‘niegrzeczną’ rzecz, którą robisz - mówi bez tchu Louis, kiedy Harry delikatnie zaczyna pocierać jego kutasa. - To naprawdę gorące. Kopanie mnie i trzepanie mnie było… o mój Boże. Tak - mamrocze Louis, dopóki Harry nie całuje go, by się zamknął.

~*~

Harry jedzie na zakupy następnego dnia, upewniając się, że zaaktulizował dane na tablicy w sypialni.

Dzienne krawędzie: 7

Dni do dojścia Louisa: 49

Ile krawędzi pozostało: 343

Orgazmy tatusia: 54

Liam i Niall uśmiechają się, kiedy Harry bierze bardzo podobny garnitur do tego co ma Louis, wiedząc że obydwoje będą niesamowicie wyglądać w tym dniu. To nie zawiera dużej ilości wybierania, Harry ma idealny obraz tego od czego chce zacząć.

Jego mama robi to samo co mama Louisa, mówi mu, że zapłaci, a on nie musi się martwić tą swoją małą, śliczną główką. Gemma prycha i żartuje o nim mającym dużą głowę, zarabiając w drodze powrotnej pchnięcie od Harry’ego.

Liam i Niall dobrze się dogadują z rodziną Harry’ego. Spotkali kilka razy Andy’ego, kiedy szli do salonu albo kiedy był w domu Harry’ego i Louisa, kiedy oni też tam byli.

\- Więc od jak dawna wasza dwójka jest ze sobą? - Pyta Anne, kiedy Harry się przebiera.

\- Trochę ponad cztery lata. - Liam uśmiecha się dumnie. Niall szczerzy zęby i kiwa głową.

\- Jak poznaliście Harry’ego?

\- Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Louisa, właściwie jesteśmy jak rodzina. Więc poznaliśmy się, kiedy się zeszli - wyjaśnia Niall.

\- Myślicie, że się z tym spieszą? - Pyta Anne po chwili ciszy. Jednak Harry to słyszy i odsuwa kotarę, ignorując swoją rozpiętą koszulę.

\- To nie jest twój interes - mówi jej nieprzychylnie Harry.

\- Chcę się tylko upewnić, że podjęliście słuszną decyzję - broni się Anne.

\- Sądzę, że Harry i Louis mogliby się pobrać po tygodniu bycia ze sobą i to nie byłoby błędem. Nie ma wątpliwości, że powinni i będą razem - mówi Andy, kiwając głową w odpowiedzi na uśmiech Harry’ego.

\- Wyglądasz cudownie, synu - wzdycha szczęśliwie Anne. - Wyglądasz tak bardzo inaczej od tego do czego się przyzwyczaiłam, wszystko dlatego, ponieważ teraz jesteś szczęśliwy.

\- Dzięki mamo. - Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie. Patrzy na siebie w lustrze i poprawia muszkę. Mruczy.

\- Muszka czy krawat?

\- Muszka - mówią Liam i Niall, wiedząc że Louis również ma muszkę.

\- Z muszką… nie żebyś tego potrzebował… wyglądasz inaczej od drużbów, oni mają krawaty, ty masz muszkę - wyjaśnia Gemma.

\- Tak, lubię muszki. - Harry uśmiecha się. - To jest garnitur, który będę miał na sobie, gdy będę brał z nim ślub. Boże.

Wszyscy droczą się z Harrym za bycie emocjonalnym, ale jego mama przytula go ciasno i wyciera swoje własne oczy.

\- Nigdy nie myślałam, że dane mi będzie zobaczyć ten dzień. Tak bardzo się cieszę z tego, że zobaczę to jak bierzesz ślub, nie ważne z kim.

~*~

Louis bierze Liama na bok, kiedy on, Niall i Harry później wracają.

\- Więc zaoszczędziłem masę pieniędzy i myślałem o zarezerwowaniu dla nas miesiąca miodowego w Grecji albo na Madagaskarze. W Grecji będziemy mogli robić co tylko chcemy, a na Madaskarze jest safari i tym podobne. Myślisz, że mógłbyś mi trochę pomóc?

\- Tak, kochanie, oczywiście. - Liam uśmiecha się i przytula go. - To wspaniałe, Lou. Harry to pokocha. Najpierw musisz ustalić datę, aby być pewnym, kiedy będziecie lecieć.

\- O czym rozmawiacie? Próbujesz mi ukraść dziecinkę, Payne? - Pyta Harry, kiedy wchodzi do kuchni. Obejmuje Louisa i kołysze nim na boki.

\- Oczywiście, ja i Niall tęsknimy za kimś kim moglibyśmy się opiekować.

\- Musicie sobie sami kogoś takiego załatwić. - Harry uśmiecha się i idą do salonu, gdzie siedzi Niall i ogląda telewizję.

\- Myślimy o posiadaniu własnego prawda, Ni? - Mówi Liam, kiedy siada obok niego.

\- Hmm.

\- Posiadanie własnego dziecka - wyjaśnia Liam.

\- Och - mówi Niall, uśmiech rozprzestrzenia się na jego twarzy. - Tak. Chcemy zaadaptować. Może za kilka lat, ale musimy wiedzieć trochę wcześniej by być pewnym i przygotowanym.

\- Panowie, to wspaniale! Mówi Louis, ma szerokie oczy, kiedy się uśmiecha.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziecie potrzebować pomocy, wiecie gdzie jesteśmy - mówi Harry, śmiejąc się i skarżąc, kiedy Louis przeciąga go, by usiąść obok przyjaciół.

Niall czochra jego włosy i rozpromienia się, kiedy Louis składa mokry pocałunek na jego policzku.

\- Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Za nas wszystkich - wzdycha Louis, leniwy uśmiech znajduje się na jego ustach.

\- Ale musimy iść na nasze spotkanie z organizatorem - mówi Harry, kiedy sprawdza swój zegarek.

\- W porządku. Będziecie tutaj, kiedy wrócimy? Zamówicie coś do jedzenia?

Harry przygryza swoją wargę.

\- Kochanie, nie jadłeś niezdrowego jedzenia od wieków. Możesz pozwolić sobie na zjedzenie kilku kawałków pizzy. To nie utrata, tylko moderacja. - Louis uspokaja go i całuje go w policzek.

\- Obiecujesz, że wciąż będziesz mnie lubił? - Pyta Harry, drażniąc się, ale brzmi poważnie.

\- Obiecuję na mały palec - mówi cicho Louis i całuje go powoli.

\- W takim razie idź do samochodu. - Harry uśmiecha się, mrucząc, kiedy ponownie go całuje.

\- Więc, myślałem o tym, by kupić Louisowi kotka. Wybieramy się w miesiąc miodowy, jak sądzę. Po prostu chcę, by miał kota po tym jak wrócimy - mówi im Harry.

\- Weźmiemy go do siebie, kiedy go dostaniesz, i zaopiekujemy się nim, kiedy będziecie mieć miesiąc miodowy - oferuje Liam.

\- Dzięki. Dopracuję szczegóły i dam wam znać. Do zobaczenia później.

\- Możemy mieć kota? - Pyta Niall.

\- Możemy mieć dziecko, Ni - śmieje się Liam.

\- Mogą być przyjaciółmi!

\- Nie. Najpierw dziecko. Będziesz mógł przytulać kota Louisa, kiedy tylko chcesz.

\- Marnie - dąsa się Niall. Liam uśmiecha się.

Pochyla się, by go powoli pocałować, delikatnie jęcząc.

\- Kochasz mnie - śmieje się Liam.

-Naprawdę cię kocham.

Podczas spotkania dodali nowe rzeczy do listy. Dołożyli zamówienie kwiatów i przykrycia krzeseł. Zamówili zaproszenia i sprawdzili wszystko co mieli. Organizatorka daje im czasy miejsc, które pójdą zobaczyć.

Jest świetna. Ma na imię Sylvie i robi dla nich wszystko. Powiedzieli jej jakie miejsca mogliby polubić i czego szukają, a ona od razu to zarezerwowała. Jest naprawdę pomocna i nie ocenia, kiedy Louis pokazuje się z różowymi paznokciami albo kiedy słyszy jak zwraca się do Harry’ego - tatusiu.

~*~

\- Przyjmuję twoje nazwisko czy robimy dwuczłonowe? - Pyta Louis, kiedy kładą się tej nocy do łóżka.

\- Louis Tomlinson-Styles. Louis Styles-Tomlinson. Harry Tomlinson-Styles. Harry Styles-Tomlinson. Louis Styles. Harry Tomlinson. - Harry czyta co zapisał na kartce papieru. - Chciałbym obydwa nasze nazwiska. Należę tak samo do ciebie jak ty należysz do mnie.

\- Sądzę, że Tomlinson-Styles brzmi lepiej niż Styles-Tomlinson - mówi Louis.

\- Tak, zgadzam się. Naprawdę podoba mi się to jak to brzmi.

Harry chichocze sam do siebie.

\- Hej, jestem Harry Tomlinson-Styles. - Harry uśmiecha się i wyciąga swoją dłoń do Louisa.

\- Jestem Louis Tomlinson-Styles. Miło mi cię poznać - trzęsie dłonią Harry’ego i przyciąga go do pocałunku.

Są roztrzepani, kiedy biorą swój ślubny album i piszą złotymi, przechylonymi literami.

Pan i Pan Tomlinson-Styles.


	10. Rozdział 10

Tydzień później podczas leniwego, sobotniego poranka Louis prawie jest na pierwszym skraju w ciągu dnia, kiedy Harry się budzi. Jęczy, gdy Harry bawi się jego sutkami, bez powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Harry uśmiecha się i delikatnie go całuje.

\- Dobry chłopiec.

Kiedy kończy jest skulony przy Harrym, ostrożnie, nie będąc zbyt blisko, na wypadek gdyby go to miało ustawić. Niedługo nacisk na pęcherz staje się zbyt mocny, by wytrzymać, więc Louis wyczołguje się z łóżka i idzie do łazienki. Harry patrzy na niego, przygryzając wargę, błądząc oczami za bokserkami i drapiąc się po brzuchu. Louis próbuje ominąć go, kiedy wraca z łazienki, ale Harry chwyta to i przyciąga na siebie. Chichocze i pochyla się, by powoli go pocałować, jego wargi są rozchylone, aby dać sobie dostęp.

\- Czy one są moje? - Pyta Harry, kiedy pociąga za gumkę przy jego skórze. Louis jęczy i kiwa głową.

\- To takie gorące. Ty… jesteś… wspaniały - szepcze Harry. Louis skomli, kiedy ten ściska jego tyłek, pchając się swoim bokiem na jego biodro, wciąż jest twardy od swojego pierwszego skraju.

\- Lubisz się drażnić - marudzi Louis. - Ile dni jeszcze zostało?

Harry patrzy na tablicę.

\- Cóż, byłyby 42, ale ktoś wczoraj zapomniał o zrobieniu wszystkich swoich krawędzi. Więc właściwie to 47.

\- Nieeeee, tatusiu, to nie sprawiedliwe. Już muszę zmieniać moją bieliznę dwa razy dziennie - dąsa się Louis, jego twarz się rozgrzewa na jego wyznanie.

Harry uśmiecha się, zmieniając ich pozycję, więc Louis jest z powrotem na łóżku i ma szeroko rozchylone nogi. Przyciska się do boku Louisa i podciąga się, by móc zobaczyć całego Louisa.

\- A dlaczego tak jest, dziecinko? - Pyta Harry, kiedy pociąga za Louisa (swoje) bokseRki.

\- Tatusiu! - Jęczy Louis. Harry ciągnie i ściska jądra Louisa. Louis jęczy i skomli z każdym krótkim oddechem. Jego biodra unoszą się i próbują uciec spod dłoni Harry’ego.

\- Odpowiedz na moje pytanie, księżniczko - żąda Harry. Ogląda jak Louis się wierci i piszczy oraz dyszy i poci.

\- Ponieważ zawsze wyciekam, tatusiu! - Krzyczy Louis. Harry puszcza go i szybko całuje jego wargi.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Taki brudny, prawda? Zawsze chętny i zdesperowany, ale nigdy nie może dojść - grucha Harry i szczypie jego jądra.

\- To było bardzo… złośliwe - dyszy Louis. Harry chichocze.

\- Przepraszam, dziecinko. Następnym razem odpowiesz tatusiowi, prawda?

\- Tak, tatusiu - mówi szybko Louis. - Czy… czy mogę cię dotknąć?

\- Z przyjemnością, księżniczko. To brzmi wspaniale.

Po tym jak Harry zmienia tablicę, dodając pięć dodanych Louisowi dni i orgazm, który właśnie miał, kładzie się ponownie z Louisem i prosi go, by mu to przeczytał.

\- Muszę być na skraju 7 razy dziennie. Zostało mi 47 dni. W całości zostało mi 328 krawędzi. 6 dzisiaj i po 7 w ciągu następnych 46 dni. Muszę sprawić byś doszedł 49 razy, nim ja też będę mógł dojść. - Louis wzdycha. - Naprawdę muszę więcej ci obciągać.

\- Nie będę się skarżył - śmieje się Harry. Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie, kiedy Harry go całuje. - Co powiesz na to, że doprowadzimy cię na jeszcze jedną krawędź, a potem włożę w ciebie zatyczkę, która jest połączona z moim telefonem? Możemy iść obejrzeć film, a ty możesz być na skraju podczas oglądania - sugeruje Harry.

\- Możemy zobaczyć Vaiana? - Pyta Louis, ignorując resztę.

\- Wziąć to za tak na inne propozycje? - Harry śmieje się i wstaje, by się ubrać.

\- Tak, tatusiu. To brzmi bardzo dobrze. - Louis uśmiecha się i zaczyna okazjonalnie się dotykać, Harry zatrzymuje się, aby popatrzeć.

\- Tak, możemy obejrzeć Vaiana. Dobry chłopiec, Lou. Taki śliczny i dobry dla mnie. Wspaniale.

Harry wybiera ciuchy dla Louisa i czeka aż ten będzie na skraju, nim przewraca go na brzuch. Louis jęczy, kiedy jego kutas pociera o pościel.

\- Nie ruszaj się, słoneczko. Twoje siniaki blakną - komentuje Harry, kiedy śliskimi palcami robi kółka wokół dziurki Louisa.

\- Już tak nie bolą, ale wciąż czuję…och… czuję je, kiedy siadam. To miłe - jęczy Louis i próbuje nie ruszać biodrami, kiedy Harry wpycha w niego dwa palce i przyciska drugą dłoń do jego siniaków.

\- Spójrz na swoją chętną dziurkę, bierze moje palce tak szybko. Tak dobrze. Robisz to sobie sam? - Pyta Harry i przyciska plamę, Louis jęczy głośno i kręci głową.

\- Palce są za krótkie. To nie działa - mówi bez tchu.

\- Czy używasz zabawek, aby doprowadzić się na skraj, kiedy mnie tutaj nie ma? - Pyta Harry.

Louis kiwa głową. - Czasami. Czy to źle, tatusiu? - Mówi nerwowo Louis. Harry uspokaja go i delikatnie całuje jego plecy.

\- Nie, księżniczko, nie jest. Cieszę się, że podążasz za moimi wskazówkami. Co powiesz na nowe zasady z tym związane? Poranne i wieczorne krawędzie będą musiały być za pomocą ręki, mojej lub twojej. Przynajmniej jedna z reszty będzie musiała być za pomocą wibratora a inna, kiedy będziesz ssał jedno ze swoich dild. Jak to brzmi?

\- Och, bardzo dobrze! - Zgadza się Louis, chociaż Harry nie jest pewny czy mówi o zasadach czy o tym co robią jego palce.

Wyciąga swoje palce i klepie Louisa w pupę.

\- Trzymaj się otwartym, dziecinko. Dokładnie. Dobry chłopiec - nagradza go, kiedy wpycha w niego zatyczkę, przekręcając ją, kiedy natrafia na lekki opór. - Czujesz się miło i jesteś wypełniony?

Louis kiwa głową i skomli, kiedy opuszcza się na nią. Harry klaszcze w swoje dłonie zadowolony, kiedy Louis wciąga ją dalej.

\- Miło trenowałeś - drażni się Harry i klepie jego tyłek. - Jesteś dla mnie cholernie dobrym chłopcem, dziecinko. Dziękuję za bycie takim dobrym.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu - pyszni się Louis i przewraca się, by rozłożyć swoje ramiona dla Harry’ego, uśmiechając się do niego.

Wypuszcza ‘uff’, kiedy Harry rzuca się na niego całą swoją wagą i zakopują swoją twarz w jego szyi.

\- Lubię być blisko ciebie - wzdycha szczęśliwie Louis. - Powinniśmy więcej się przytulać.

Harry chichocze i szybko mruga, więc jego rzęsy łaskoczą szyję Louisa.

\- Sądzę, że jeśli byśmy się więcej przytulali, nigdy byśmy się nie rozdzielili. Ale zgadzam się, więcej przytulania dla nas.

\- Tatusiu? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tak, piękny?

\- Dziękuję ci za wszystko. Sprawiasz, że jestem taki szczęśliwy.

~*~

W kinie Louis musi wgryźć się w swoją dłoń, jęcząc, kiedy Harry zabiera ją zamiast tego wstawiając swoje własne kłykcie między jego zęby.

\- Nie rań się, dziecinko - szepcze Harry i delikatnie całuje jego żuchwę. Wyjaśnił przed filmem, że nie zrobi zbyt dużo, ponieważ Louis naprawdę chce obejrzeć ten film, a z tego co będzie wiedział, Louis szybko trzy razy szybko poklepie swoją nogą, kiedy będzie na skraju.

\- Dobrze? - Pyta Louis, dysząc, kiedy zatrzymał Harry’ego, gdy pulsowało w jego spodniach oraz gdy ciężko dyszał.

\- Tak dobrze, kochanie. Wspaniale - nagradza go Harry i trzyma jego dłoń. Louis relaksuje się i siada wygodnie w fotelu, pchając swoją dłonią na swoje wybrzuszenie.

\- Co robisz, słoneczko? - Harry chichocze cicho, kiedy Louis jedynie przyciska i zostawia tam rękę.

\- Pomaga. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. Uśmiecha się nieśmiało, kiedy Harry porusza jego dłoń i zastępuje ją swoją własną. Harry unosi pytająco brwi, uśmiechając się, gdy Louis mówi mu, że czuje się lepiej w ten sposób i kładzie swoją dłoń na wierzchu tej Harry’ego.

Na wypadek, gdyby było to zbyt oczywiste, Harry zarzuca swój płaszcz na podołek Louisa. Uśmiecha się do niego, kiedy ten robi dziubka i oblizuje swoje wargi, ich usta spotykają się głośno w wszechogarniającej ciszy kina. Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie i kładzie swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, wtedy brunet kładzie swoją głowę na tej Louisa, kiedy dalej oglądają film.

~*~

Ta noc, kiedy leżą w łóżku, prawie zasypiając po dniu pełnym krawędzi, Harry unosi swoją głowę z klatki piersiowej Louisa i dźga go, by go rozbudzić.

\- Czy chcesz mieć dzieci, Lou? - Pyta Harry. Louis myśli przez chwilę, a następnie wzrusza ramionami.

\- Zawsze byłem nieco zaabsorbowany byciem samemu. A ty? - Pyta Louis i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- Może. Kiedy będę trochę starszy, oczywiście tylko wtedy, kiedy jeśli to jest tym czego ty też chcesz.

\- Myślę, że pewnego dnia może tak być. Jeśli kiedykolwiek pomyślisz, że chcesz je mieć powiedz mi, dobrze? Zawsze możemy to omówić - mówi łatwo Louis.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry uśmiecha się. Pochyla się blisko i pociera swoim nosem o Louisa.

\- Też cię kocham. Teraz chodź spać - śmieje się Louis i pcha głowę Harry’ego, by położył się prosto.

~*~

Następne kilka dni jest wypełnionych pracą i większą ilością miejsc spotkań jak i krawędziami Louisa. Idą również na zakupy oraz mają mierzone stopy, więc nie będą musieli nosić niekomfortowych butów, szukają również specjalnych spinek.

Jest oczywisty zwycięzca pomiędzy wszystkimi miejscami, które widzieli. Jest nieco dalej, ale Harry i Louis planują zarezerwować pobliski hotel, by zostać w nim razem z rodziną. Jest wspaniały, a Louis mówi, że będzie jak w bajce, co jak Harry sądzi jest dobrą rzeczą.

W ciągu dnia jest pięknie i można podziwiać ląd, ale w ciągu nocy świeci i wygląda magicznie.

W środku jest zaskakująco nowocześnie, zrenowany na wydarzenia takie jak to. Powiedziano im, że niektóre pokoju wciąż są staromodne, niektórzy ludzie wciąż takich szukają, ale Harry i Louis wolą to jak przestronne i pasujące są z tematem nowoczesne pokoje.

 

Ceremonia będzie na ziemi, muszą im jedynie powiedzieć jakie chcą krzesła, jaką altankę, zapewnić resztę i wszystko będzie ustawione. Jeżeli będzie padać, patrząc na to, że jest to w lutym, mają długą, białą altankę/ namioty, których mogą użyć, co również będzie pasowało do dekoracji.

Posiłek będzie wewnątrz, eleganckie stoły i ustawione krzesła. Przyniosą swoje własne centralne kawałki i każdą specyficzną tkaninę, swoje własne identyfikatory. Wynajmujący pomogą im w usadzeniu i pozwolą udekorować tak jak chcą tak długo jak to wszystko zostanie zdjęte po tym jak przyjęcie się skończy.

Grunt jest piękny, perfekcyjny do wszystkich zdjęć, a goście będą mogli spacerować pomiędzy posiłkiem a wieczorem.

Jest odseparowany pokój na imprezę, który również ma w sobie bufet. Ma parkiet oraz głośniki. Jest to wielkie, przestronne pomieszczenie dla tego wszystkiego co chcą zrobić.

To również mogą udekorować tak jak sobie życzą. Naprawdę, niczego lepszego nie mogliby sobie życzyć. I jest w naprawdę przystępnej cenie, więc nie będą musieli sprzedawać nerki, by za to zapłacić.

Wysyłają zaproszenia tak szybko jak je dostają, więc wiedzą, kto przychodzi, a kto niestety nie może. Menu jest dołączone do zaproszenia, ale żadne z nich nie będzie na stole tylko będzie trzeba podejść.

Louis pyta Harry’ego czy zaproszenia nie są zbyt dziewczyńskie, delikatnie marszcząc brwi.

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie czy są dziewczyńskie czy nie? - Pyta Harry, wygładzając jego włosy.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, by ktokolwiek…

\- To nie ich interes. Ktokolwiek kto przychodzi na nasz ślub nie powinien osądzać tak ślicznych rzeczy. W każdym razie - odbiega Harry. - Myślę, że są naprawdę śliczne, bardzo pasuje do tematu. Nie sądzisz?

\- Tak. Dobrze wybrałeś, tatusiu. - Louis uśmiecha się i delikatnie całuje jego policzek.

\- Dziękuję, dziecinko.

Jest nieco gorączkowo i nerwowo kręci się, planując ślub teraz, kiedy mają ustaloną datę, ale wszystko idzie dobrze.

Mają długą, długą, długą, dłuuuugą listę rzeczy, których potrzebują i nad którymi pracują. Liam komplementuje ich za to jak zorganizowani są, oglądając ich priorytety i to z jaką łatwością pracują nad listą.

Rezerwuje miesiąc miodowy dla Louisa, więc Harry nie widzi tego na koncie bankowym Louisa. Louis decyduje się na Grecję, mówiąc że to będzie relaksujące i że nie będą musieli zbyt wiele robić oprócz spędzania ze sobą czasu.

Harry organizuje z hodowcą kupno szarego kotka, który gwarantuje, że się urodzi i będzie miał co najwyżej tydzień podczas ślubu. Niall i Liam zgadzają się wziąć go i zaopiekować się nim, dopóki nie wrócą z miesiąca miodowego, którego Harry wciąż nie zorganizował, nie wiedząc o planach Louisa.

Wszystko idzie według planu i z Louisem i Harrym bok przy boku, otoczonych przez przyjaciół i rodzinę, nic nie mogłoby być źle.


	11. Rozdział 11

\- Siedem miesięcy do naszego ślubu, tatusiu - mówi Louis Harry’emu, kiedy znajduje go w kuchni robiącego śniadanie. Harry uśmiecha się do niego przez swoje ramię.

\- To cudownie, kochanie. Chodź dać tatusiowi buziaka - mówi Harry i odwraca się, by pocałować swojego chłopca. - Byłeś już na krawędzi?

\- Tak, jest to teraz pierwszą rzeczą jaką robię z rana. - Louis uśmiecha się wstydliwie.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Wiem, że to jest dużym wyzwaniem i to dość długi okres, więc jestem bardzo dumny i jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem tego jak dobrze sobie z tym radzisz - nagradza go Harry, klepiąc niemal gołą pupę Louisa.

Ma na sobie wycięty top i szorty od piżamy, o którą poprosił jakiś czas temu, uśmiechając się za każdym razem, kiedy widzi i czuje satynę przy swojej skórze.

\- Wyglądasz tak pięknie, Lou. Absolutnie zapierasz dech w piersiach. - Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie. - Czujesz się dobrze?

\- Tak, naprawdę ich lubię. Dziękuję za pozwolenie mi na ubranie tego czego chcę - mówi cicho Louis i staje na palcach, by pocałować Harry’ego w policzek.

\- Uwielbiam widzieć cię szczęśliwym i komfortowym, księżniczko. - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Filiżankę? - Oferuje Louis, kiedy się odsuwa.

\- Byłoby wspaniale, kochanie. - Harry się uśmiecha. Ponownie popycha Louisa biodrem, rozglądając się, by uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Och, tatuś chce się pobawić - chichocze Louis, jego dłonie drażnią się z kręgosłupem Harry’ego. Harry piszczy, jęcząc i warcząc, kiedy atakuje go ból i wrzątek spływa po jego nodze i parzy jego skórę.

Louis panikuje, próbując przyciągnąć Harry’ego na krzesło, kiedy wyższy chłopak patrzy na swoją nogę i jęczy. Ogląda jak oczy Harry’ego mrugają i zaczyna lecieć do przodu. Louis nie wie co może zrobić innego od spróbowania złapania go.

Z jego spóźnionym refleksem to nie było najlepszą decyzją i jest o wiele mniejszy niż Harry, który jest również o wiele cięższy, odkąd ten ćwiczy.

Krztusi się powietrzem, jego głowa uderza o twardą podłogę, kiedy czuje ból, kwiat znajduje się pod jego ramieniem oraz pod żebrami.

Harry’ego waga jest zabójcza, jego własna twarz koliduje z podłogą za i na prawo od głowy Louisa.

W szoku i będąc zbyt zmartwionym o swojego narzeczonego, Louis ignoruje swój niewyraźny wzrok i pociera włosy Harry’ego.

\- Mam cię. Masz się dobrze. Przepraszam, tatusiu. To wszystko moja wina.

Udaje mu się złapać swój telefon, który upadł, kiedy upadał.

\- Kurwa - dyszy, jęcząc z bólu w swoim boku, kiedy unosi swoje ramię, by wybrać numer. - Mój narzeczony poparzył się ciepłym olejem. Zemdlał i upadł na mnie. Obydwoje uderzyliśmy się w głowę… ja… ja nie mogę oddychać! - Kwili Louis do telefonu, gdy rozmawia z dyspozytorem.

Odpowiadają, ale Louis czuje mroczki i rozdzierający ból w swojej głowie, jego reszta zwija się z bólu. W ten sposób cieszy się, że Harry się nie obudził, ponieważ wtedy jeszcze bardziej by go bolało.

\- Przepraszam, Haz. Kocham cię. To moja wina - mamrocze Louis, jego głowa roluje na bok, kiedy zmaga się ze swoim oddechem.

Nie może zbyt wiele zobaczyć… nie ma nic przeciwko temu, by zrozumieć to co się stało, kiedy ratownicy weszli i ściągnęli z niego Harry’ego.

Następną rzeczą jaką widzi jest sala w szpitalu. Maszyny wściekle piszczą, a Louis patrzy na miejsce, gdzie Harry leży na łóżku po drugiej stronie sali.

Obydwoje są zbyt słabi, by wstać, więc rozmawiają ze sobą i zadają sobie głupie pytania typu ile razy puknęli się w głowę.

Po krótkim zatrzymaniu w szpitalu, z obniżonym przez lekarza stresem, dając ich do tej samej sali, są wysłani do domu, zabandażowani, ale poranieni.

Liam i Niall odbierają ich, uśmiechając się do nich współczująco.

\- Do nas czy do was? - Pyta Liam, kiedy włącza silnik.

\- Gdzie chcesz jechać, dziecinko? - Pyta Harry. Louis wzrusza swoim jednym, sprawnym ramieniem, to drugie jest podtrzymywane przez temblak. - Może nocowanie u Liama i Nialla rozweseli moją dziecinkę?

Jadą do domu Harry’ego i Louisa, biorą kilka rzeczy i akcesoria małego Louisa. Louis wciąż nie mówi, nie patrzy nikomu w oczy i ignoruje próby przytulenia od Harry’ego.

Harry musi się położyć ze swoją nogą uniesioną ku górze, kiedy wchodzą do środka, zasłony są zaciągnięte, ponieważ wciąż boli go głowa. Jego nos jest złamany, ale lekarz zapewnił go, że po wyleczeniu nie będzie widać różnicy. Ponieważ przy jego złamanym nosie, jego oczy również są posiniaczone. Jego noga jest zabandażowana oraz dostał ścisłe instrukcje co do tego jak ściągać ubranie i jak każdego wieczoru zmieniać bandaż.

Louis złamał obojczyk i miał wstrząs, również ma kilka posiniaczonych żeber. Nie do końca rozumie jak jego obojczyk się złamał, ale akceptuje to i skupia się na tym, by wydobrzeć.

Tej nocy, kiedy Harry i Louis obydwoje zostają wybudzeni z długiego snu, Louis zostaje na kanapie, kiedy Niall i Liam szwendają się, by im pomóc, Harry siada, by trochę pogadać.

\- Wciąż boli cię głowa? - Pyta Harry, kiedy Louis krzywi się na dźwięk przysuwanego krzesła.

\- Tak, ale mogę wziąć trochę więcej ibuprofenu za godzinę, więc będę w stanie spać. A co z tobą?

\- Boli, ale wytrzymam. Martwię się o moją dziecinkę - mówi miękko Harry i przesuwa się wzdłuż kanapy, by delikatnie pogłaskać Louisa. Kładzie swoją dłoń na udzie Louisa, wewnętrzną stroną na wierzchu, by Louis mógł ją złapać.

Louis wzdycha cicho i łączy swoje palce razem z Harrym. Ściska je lekko, kiedy jego oczy się polepszają.

\- Przepraszam. - Louis pociąga nosem, odciągając swoją dłoń od Harry’ego, by wytrzeć swoje łzy. - To… to wszystko to moja wina. Połaskotałem cię, a potem… tak bardzo przepraszam.

Harry pochyla się i całuje głowę Louisa, lekko się uginając.

\- Też przepraszam. To moja wina, że twój obojczyk jest złamany i to przeze mnie miałeś wstrząs, ale - Harry nieco zmienia tor rozmowy - jestem bardzo dumny z tego jak odważny byłeś. Próbowałeś jak najlepiej się mną zaopiekować i udało ci się pomóc, kiedy bardzo cię bolało. Również byłeś bardzo dzielny w szpitalu. Dobry chłopiec.

\- Ale to moja wi… - zaczyna Louis. Harry szybko mu przerywa.

\- Czujesz się wystarczająco dobrze, by uklęknąć? - Pyta Harry. Louis kiwa głową i kładzie poduszkę na podłodze, by na niej uklęknąć i wzdryga się, kiedy Harry głaszcze swoimi palcami jego policzek.

\- Taki piękny dla mnie. Chcę być słuchał blisko, w porządku?

\- Dobrze, tatusiu - mówi cicho Louis.

\- Kocham cię. Bardzo mocno. I jest mi bardzo smutno, kiedy obwiniasz się za coś co nie jest twoją winą. Jestem pewny, że czujesz to samo?

\- Mhm.

\- Więc może zgódźmy się na to, że nie będziemy nikogo obwiniać? Możemy skupić się na tym by było lepiej i na przygotowaniach do ślubu. Zostało tylko siedem miesięcy, dziecinko.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi. To słaby uśmiech, uciążony przez ból. Harry kiwa głową i naśladuje wyraz twarzy Louisa.

\- Też cię kocham, słoneczko. Chcę abyś przez 5 minut klęczał tutaj w ciszy. Kiedy skończysz, oczekuję, że powiesz mi czego się nauczyłeś z naszej małej rozmowy. Chcę również tak wielu przytulasów ile mogę znieść, tak długo jak twoje ramię na to pozwoli. Jeśli za bardzo cię boli, powiedz słowo i zaczniemy przytulanie - mówi miękko Harry, jego głos dociera do umysłu Louisa.

Harry dotrzymuje słowa i przytulają się dopóki nie zasypiają na kanapie. Liam, chociaż chciałby ich tak zostawić, budzi ich, aby mogli wziąć leki przeciwbólowe, a Harry może zmienić opatrunek na swoim oparzeniu.

Powoli idą na górę do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie kontynuują swoje desperackie przytulanie.

\- Kocham cię, księżniczko.

\- Bardzo cię kocham, tatusiu.

~*~

Mijają prawie dwa miesiące nim obojczyk Louisa zostaje w pełni wygojony, wciąż jest mała wypukłość pod jego skórą, gdzie kość została złamana. Wstrząs minął po tygodniu od tego jak wyszli ze szpitala.

Harry nie jest zbyt zmartwiony swoimi ranami na twarzy, jedynie tym jak ludzie źle będą myśleć o sposobie ich powstania. W końcu blakną, Louis uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, kiedy przygląda mu się z bliska, szukając jakiś znaków i niczego nie znajdując. Całuje go delikatnie, świadomy bólu, który ten wciąż odczuwa w swoim nosie.

Tablica, której używali, by pisać krawędzie Louisa, co przestali robić po wypadku, teraz odlicza dni do ich ślubu.

Louis, Harry, Niall i Liam idą na przyjęcie Halloweenowe do Tomlinsonów. Wszyscy idą z najmłodszymi, robiąc “cukierek albo psikus”, dzieci cieszą się widząc swojego brata, przyszłego szwagra i wujków Ni i Li w przebraniu.

Harry pozwala Louisowi rozsmarować swoją twarz białą farbą i zarzucić mu parę fałszywych kłów, gdy jest ubrany. Ma na sobie białą koszulkę, czarne jeansy i czerwoną pelerynę, którą kupił w Asda.

Uśmiecha się, kiedy ma na sobie swoje kły, przyciągając Louisa do uścisku. Louis jęczy i chichocze, kiedy Harry wgryza się w jego szyję plastikowymi zębami.

Harry maluje twarz Louisa, kiedy ten w końcu siedzi cały czas się wierci, kiedy próbuje rozprowadzić kolor na jego policzkach. Kończy będąc raczej kolorową czaszką, noszącą neonowy szkielet do kompletu.

\- Czy jestem ładnym trupem, tatusiu? - Pyta Louis, kiedy Harry kończy malować jego twarz. Harry uśmiecha się i całuje jego włosy.

\- Najśliczniejszym.

\- Wesołego Halloween, tatusiu - szczerzy się Louis. - Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham, księżniczko.

\- Tatusiu, jestem trupem a nie księżniczką!

Pomimo zgody na to, że nie wydadzą zbyt dużej ilości pieniędzy przed ślubem,Louis otwiera nowego iPhone’a na swoje urodziny, uśmiechając się pomimo zamartwiania się o cenę.

\- Wiem, że twój jest złamany odkąd… upadłem na ciebie. I wiem, że powiedziałeś, że żadne drogie rzeczy, ale to twoje urodziny i święta, a mamy wszystko na nasz ślub, więc nie musimy na tym oszczędzać - mamrocze Harry.

Louis i Harry ‘zadecydowali’ nie mieć miesiąca miodowego, ale zamiast tego biorą wolne w pracy oraz od mediów społecznościowych i po prostu będą chcieli zebrać jak najwięcej wspomnień, małe dni poza, specjalne akty miłości, które będą pamiętali aż do późnej starości. Louis jest bardzo szczęśliwy z tym jak to działa i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że powie Harry’emu podczas swojej przemowy na ich ślubie.

Louis ucisza go długim, powolnym pocałunkiem. - Dziękuję, tatusiu. To kochane.

Spędzili ten dzień ze swoimi rodzinami i przyjaciółmi, w końcu wieczorem są sami w swoim domu, by zakończyć urodziny Louisa i zacząć święta z rozmachem.

Liam i Niall przychodzą wcześnie rano, by wymienić się z nimi prezentami, tak jak robili to dotychczas każdego roku również wtedy, gdy Harry i Louis nie byli jeszcze razem.

Louis rumieni się, kiedy Harry otwiera jego bicz jako pierwszy, wzruszając ramionami, kiedy każdy na niego patrzy.

\- Nie mieliśmy żadnego, a naprawdę chciałem spróbować, więc… - mamrocze. Harry uśmiecha się.

Każdy z nich dostaje parę piżam i jakieś śmierdzące zestawy. Louis i Harry dostają od Nialla kolorowankę dla dorosłych, której mogą użyć, kiedy Louis nie jest mały, ale chce kolorować. To częste zjawisko.

Książka ma sprośne słowa udekorowane przez wzorki i kwiaty, schludne i zawiłe.

Niall i Liam nie kupują sobie dużych prezentów, od kiedy mają wszystko czego potrzebują, więc dają sobie małe prezenty, co do których wiedzą, że im się spodobają.

Harry i Louis zarezerwowali tydzień z dala w chatce w lesie. Są aktywności, które mogą robić, ale równie dobrze mogą spędzić cały dzień w środku. Ma w sobie wannę z hydromasażem na tarasie, który jest okryty małym daszkiem, by ochronić od niespodziewanego deszczu.

Później Liam i Niall wychodzą, by zobaczyć się ze swoimi rodzinami, Louis i Harry robią to samo. Louisowi udaje się zmusić Harry’ego do ubrania pasującej, świątecznej bluzy, udając że nie widzi zadowolonego uśmiechu Harry’ego, kiedy przeciąga ją przez głowę.

Najpierw idą do rodziny Harry’ego, wymieniają się prezentami i cieszą się tym, że są razem w święta jako rodzina. Duża ilość zdjęć zostaje zrobiona, odkąd to pierwsze święta, gdy robią coś razem.

Jedzą kolację z rodziną Louisa, Harry pomaga w przygotowaniu jej z Jay. Drażni się z nim i mówi do niego czule, jakby był jednym z jej dzieci.

Po kolacji, kiedy pocałunki są trochę bardziej spokojne, Harry i Louis dają każdemu swoje prezenty. Mają własnej roboty kartki i ciasteczka dla najmłodszych i kilka prezentów dla starszych członków rodziny.

Louis uśmiecha się, łzy są w jego oczach i przytula z wdzięcznością swoją mamę, kiedy otwiera prezent od niej, kupon do salonu manicure na paznokcie i ich pielęgnację.

Opadają tej nocy do łóżka zbyt wyczerpani, by zrobić więcej od pocałowania siebie na dobranoc, nim zaczynają chrapać.

Nowy rok nie jest niczym specjalnym. Louis jest mały i jest bardzo podekscytowany zobaczeniem fajerwerków w telewizji jak i przez okno. Tatuś pozwala mu pozostać na nogach niesamowicie długo, zaskoczony tym, że to Louis ogłasza jako pierwszy, że to on musi iść spać.

\- Tatuś jest bardzo zmęczony, dziecinko. Co powiesz na to, że jutro będziemy mieli bardzo leniwy i bardzo nagi dzień tatusia i Lou?

\- Tak, proszę, tatu… - przerywa z ziewnięciem, jego usta zmieniają się w ‘o’ co Harry uznaje za urocze, nim zakopuje swoją twarz w szyi Harry’ego. - … siu - kończy cicho swoje słowo.

\- Dobranoc, chłopczyku. Tatuś cię kocha.

\- A ja kocham tatusia - zgadza się Louis cicho, kiedy smyra swoim nosem klatkę piersiową Harry’ego. Przytula do siebie misia, by mieć pewność, że nie dostanie się do rąk jego tatusia.

Ich weekend poza miastem jest drugim tygodniem stycznia. Harry upewnia się, że ma spakowanych dużo ciepłych ubrań i wszystko czego może potrzebować do zabawienia swojej dziecinki.

\- Lou? - Woła Harry ze schodów. - Jesteś gotowy?

\- Sekundkę, tatusiu. Tylko zmienię tablicę! - Odkrzykuje Louis.

Chwilę później pojawia się u góry schodów i uśmiecha się do swojego tatusia.

\- Ile dni zostało, kochanie? - Pyta go Harry z uśmiechem. Chociaż już zna odpowiedź, nic nie przebija ekscytacji Louisa, kiedy mówi mu jak mało czasu zostało, nim oficjalnie będą mężami.

\- 50 dni, tatusiu - mówi Louis z podekscytowaniem, tańcząc z jednej nogi na drugą.

\- Przyprowadź tutaj swój tyłek, abym mógł cię pocałować - żąda Harry, ale jego głos jest delikatny. Louis chichocze i zbiega na dół. Obejmuje szyję Harry’ego i zostaje na ostatnim schodku, by być z nim równej długości.

Harry trzyma go blisko, kiedy ich usta się spotykają, ich języki ślizgają się po sobie, kiedy jęczy delikatnie przy ustach Louisa.

\- Jesteś najlepszy.

\- Nie, ty jesteś - kłóci się Harry, chichoczą, kiedy Louis ponownie go całuje.

\- Obydwoje jesteśmy? - Sugeruje Louis.

\- Tak - zgadza się Harry, całując go ostatni raz.

\- Razem jesteśmy najlepsi.


	12. Rozdział 12

Pomimo naprawdę dużej chęci na zabawę, Louis robi to co mu powiedziano, kiedy przyjeżdżają do chatki i rozpakowuje swoje torby.

Kiedy kończy, opada na łóżko obok Harry’ego, który tylko chichocze.

\- Tatusiu! - Wydyma swoje wargi, przewracając się tak, że jest na Harrym. Harry śmieje się i obejmuje Louisa swoimi rękami oraz nogami.

\- Teraz nigdy mi nie uciekniesz! - Krzyczy Harry i zaczyna łaskotać Louisa.

Louis chichocze głośno, wiercąc się i piszcząc oraz próbując się wydostać, dopóki Harry nie przestaje go łaskotać. Harry uśmiecha się czule do niego i całuje jego głowę, pozwalając mu złapać swój oddech.

\- Chcesz zjeść lunch, a potem iść na spacer? - Oferuje Harry.

Louis mruczy, kiwając głową, kiedy przyciska swoje usta do tych Harry’ego.

\- Brzmi świetnie. Możemy też zagrać scrabble?

\- Oczywiście, że możemy, dziecinko. Możemy również się pobawić w inne rzeczy? - Rzuca Harry.

Louis jęczy i odsuwa się, by się do niego uśmiechnąć.

\- I co by to było, tatusiu? - Pyta Louis. Harry mruczy, przygryzając przez chwilę swoją dolną wargę.

\- Jak czujesz się z tym, aby tatuś zagrał lekarza? - Pyta Harry cicho, łącząc razem ich nosy.

\- To brzmi świetnie, tatusiu. To jest nowe. - Louis kiwa głową, ześlizgując się, aby położyć swoją głowę na klatce piersiową Harry’ego.

Harry przytula go, wie że nowe rzeczy mogą być przerażające i czasami jego dziecinka potrzebowała zapewnienia.

\- Nie musimy jeśli nie chcesz - mówi mu Harry, zakładając mu pasmo włosów za ucho.

\- Chcę! - Mówi szybko Louis. - Po prostu trochę się tym denerwuję.

\- Cóż, możemy odciągnąć twoje myśli od tego poprzez lunch, grę w scrabble oraz spacer. W porządku, laleczko?

\- Tak.

Po tym jak idą przez dobre piętnaście minut, ręka w rękę, przechodząc przez las, Harry kieruje ich z powrotem do chatki.

\- Zacznie się to tak szybko jak przejdziemy przez drzwi. - Twoje bezpieczne słowa wciąż obowiązują, zrozumiano? - Pyta powoli Harry, zatrzymując go, nim wchodzi do chatki.

\- W porządku, tatusiu.

Harry otwiera drzwi, uśmiechając się ciepło przez swoje ramię.

\- Proszę wejść, panie Tomlinson. Niech pan usiądzie, będę za momencik.

\- Dobrze, doktorze Styles.

Louis przygryza swoją wargę, kiedy podchodzi do ławki przy stole, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu. Harry odsunął to od wszystkiego, by dać mu przestrzeń.

\- A więc, panie Tomlinson - zaczyna Harry, kiedy podchodzi do stanowiska obok ławki.

\- Proszę - przerywa Louis. - Nazywam się Louis.

\- Louis. Zacznę od badania ogólnego. Proszę zdejmij swoją koszulkę - mówi formalnie Harry, siadając na drugim końcu ławki.

Louis rumieni się i bawi się rąbkiem swojej koszulki.

\- Nie musisz się denerwować, Louis. To normalne dla lekarza, że musi zobaczyć swojego pacjenta nago. Zdejmij proszę również swoje spodnie.

\- Stań przede mną, Louis. Będę cię dotykał, aby sprawdzić jak odpowiadasz. W porządku?

\- Tak - mówi bez tchu Louis. Już jest twardy, jego bokserki niczego nie ukrywają. Staje na wprost Harry’ego, trzymając złączone stopy.

Harry kładzie mu swoją dłoń na ramieniu, jego usta unoszą się w kącikach, kiedy przejeżdża swoimi palcami wzdłuż jego ramienia. Oczy Louisa schodzą na dół, drży również, kiedy na jego skórze pojawia się coraz większa gęsia skórka.

\- Proszę, wysuń swoje ręce do przodu - mamrocze Harry i trzyma nadgarstki Louisa, kiedy ten robi to co mu powiedziano. Pociera swoimi dłońmi wzdłuż jego ramion aż dochodzi do jego pach. Louis piszczy, kiedy palce Harry’ego delikatnie łaskoczą jego znajdującą się tam skórę.

Harry mruczy, unosząc swoją brew. Wędruje swoim palcem wzdłuż sutka Louisa, uśmiechając się, kiedy twardnieje pod jego dotykiem.

\- Jesteś bardzo wrażliwy, Louis - zauważa Harry, kiedy Louis skomli i próbuje się nie odsuwać. Podwija swoje palce u stóp, a jego dłonie zaciskają się w dłonie. - Czy jesteś prawiczkiem?

\- Nie - mówi cicho Louis, kręcąc głową.

\- Jak często uprawiasz seks? - Pyta Harry, teraz jego dłonie sprawdzają boki Louisa, jego kciuki rozwierając się, by podrażnić jego sutki.

Louis jęczy, przepraszając bez oddechu, kiedy Harry zabiera swoje dłonie.

\- Nie przepraszaj, to normalne. Wielu ludzi takich jak ty to ludzie czuli - mówi mu Harry, uśmiechając się ciepło do niego.

\- L-ludzie jak ja? - Pyta Louis. Trzęsie się, kiedy Harry przebiega swoim kciukiem po jego wargach.

\- Otwórz swoje usta - rozkazuje Harry, ignorując jego pytanie. Louis z zawahaniem otwiera swoje usta, jęcząc kiedy Harry naciska na jego język. - Nie martw się, Louis. Mogę być nie ortodoksyjny, ale zapewniam cię, że dobrze będę cię leczył.

Louis nie był w stanie, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć, Louis kiwa głowa i przełyka delikatnie wokół kciuka Harry’ego.

\- Ach, ach, pozwól się temu dziać. Nie rób niczego czego nie powiedziałem ci byś robił. - Harry daje mu reprymendę, wpychając swój kciuk dalej oraz trzymając szerzej usta Louisa. Louis może poczuć jak jego oczy błyszczą z zażenowania, kiedy ślini się na swoją klatkę piersiową. Harry odsuwa się, uśmiechając się niewinnie do niego.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Teraz, będziesz musiał zdjąć swoją bieliznę - mówi mu Harry, siadając na kanapie i pociągając Louisa za biodra.

Kiedy Louis zamiera, Harry chichocze.

\- To nic czego już wcześniej nie widziałem, Louis. Po prostu próbuję pomóc.

Głos Harry’ego jest wystarczająco gładki i firmowy, że Louis zastanawia się dlaczego w ogóle pomyślał o kłótni. Szybko wyszarpuje swoje majtki, skopując je na bok, kiedy uderzają o podłogę. Dłonie Harry’ego są zimne, kiedy dotykają jego bioder, pocierając jego udo.

\- Ach, widzę w czym jest problem - mamrocze Harry, kiedy unosi kutasa Louisa, aby spojrzeć na jego jądra. Oddech Louisa trzęsie się i próbuje się on odsunąć, rumieniąc się. - Będę musiał cię powstrzymać, jeśli nie będziesz współpracował, panie Tomlinson.

Louis pociąga nosem. Chce, aby Harry, doktor Styles mówił do niego tym delikatnym głosem z przechylonym uśmiechem. Harry łagodnieje, kiedy Louis ponownie robi krok do przodu, trzymając swoje ręce za plecami.

\- Przepraszam, doktorze. Po prostu to badanie zawiera o wiele więcej rzeczy, niż to do czego jestem przyzwyczajony - mówi mu Louis, gryząc swoją wargę. Harry macha na niego i ponownie obejmuje swoimi palcami jego penisa.

\- Muszę się upewnić, że wszystko działa - mówi Harry i dosadnie ciągnie za kutasa Louisa. Louis kwili i przechyla się do przodu, łapiąc Harry’ego za ramiona. Harry mówi. - Połóż się na ławce, Louis.

Kiedy Louis leży plecami na ławce, wspaniale zarumieniony, a jego kutas kołysze się i drga, Harry łapie jego nadgarstek i zapina na nim kajdanki oraz zapina je do nogi łóżka za jego głową, robiąc to samo z drugim nadgarstkiem.

Louis przeklina, kiedy Harry wyjmuje parę strzemion, mających trzymać jego nogi, ku górze oraz, by były daleko od siebie przyczepione do łóżka. Jęczy, kiedy Harry pociera wnętrze jego ud, nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć, kiedy Harry przywiązuje więcej strzemion wokół jego torsu.

\- Tutaj - wzdycha Harry, szczęśliwy ze swojej pracy. - Teraz mogę kontynuować badanie. Czuj się wolny, aby wydawać dźwięki czy mówić, Louis, to da mi znać jak się czujesz.

\- Doktorze… - jęczy Louis, rzucając się, kiedy Harry ponownie zaczyna dotykać jego kutasa.

\- Teraz, jak często uprawiasz seks? - Pyta Harry, bawiąc się jego napletkiem. Louis wzdryga się, jęcząc, kiedy widzi preejakulat na swoim brzuchu.

\- Wykonuję pewnego rodzaju aktywności seksualne prawie każdego dnia - odpowiada z drżeniem Louis, czując jak gorąco buduje się w jego podbrzuszu.

Harry unosi swoją brew, kiedy może zobaczyć jak dziurka Louisa faluje. Szybko puszcza jego kutasa i grucha.

\- Co my tutaj mamy? - Pyta sam siebie, kiedy suchym palcem wędruje wokół dziurki Louisa. Louis wystrzela. - Zrobię ci badanie prostaty, Louis. To może być nieco dyskomfortowe, ale jestem pewien, że dasz radę.

Klatka piersiowa Louisa jest ciężka, kiedy dyszy do sufitu, skomląc nieskończenie, gdy jest wrażliwy na działania Harry’ego.

Harry szybko pokrywa dwa palce lubrykantem i nie marnuje czasu, nim wkłada na raz obydwa. Louis wypuszcza z siebie krzyk na sztywność palców Harry’ego, szybko w niego wchodzących.

\- Cicho, Louis. To konieczne.

Louis wydaje pytający dźwięk, kiedy czuje jak coś bardzo zimnego i metalowego dotyka jego dziurki.

\- Nie spinaj się, Louis. To tylko wszystko pogorszy. Po tym będę mógł cię leczyć - zapewnia go Harry. - To bardzo proste.

\- Ale ja nie wiem co jest ze mną nie tak - mówi cicho Louis, jego gardło jest szorstkie, a głos zachrypnięty.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego, kiedy wpycha trzy stłoczone narzędzia głębiej i otwiera go delikatnie. Louis kwili, jego dłonie otwierają się i zamykają.

\- Cóż, to jasne co jest nie tak, Louis. Masz małego penisa. Jaki i również bardzo pięknego. A chłopcy z małymi penisami, nie powinni móc dojść, to tylko sprawia, że są niegrzeczni. Oczywiście dochodziłeś już zbyt wiele. Sposób w jaki walczysz z moimi palcami i to… - Harry rozszerza go, co sprawia, że chłopak się napina. - Było niegrzeczne. Chłopcy tacy jak ty muszą być otwarci i gotowi na to, kiedy ich tatusiowie będą chcieli się z nimi pobawić. Jestem pewien, że twój tatuś doceniłby to, gdybyś pozwolił mu wykorzystać cię bez samolubnego proszenia o orgazm.

Kiedy mówi stopniowo otwiera narzędzie szerzej, dopóki nie może zobaczyć wnętrza Louisa, przyciskając swoją piętę do wybrzuszenia w swoich spodniach, by ulżyć naciskowi.

Jego spokojny głos obmywa Louisa i nie może w sobie znaleźć siły na kłótnię.

\- Wydaje się, że twoje prostata jest funkcjonalna - mówi drażniąco Harry, kiedy wyciąga się, by potrzeć stanowczo jego prostatę, ściskając ją i się drażniąc. Louis szlocha, wpatrując się w Harry’ego znajdującego się pomiędzy jego nogami. - Spójrz na swojego małego kutasa, próbującego dojść. Aww, to żałosne.

Harry słucha jak Louis płacze, słyszy jak staje się to cięższe, kiedy zaczyna ryczeć. Jest upokorzony, ale nigdy nie był twardszy, całkowicie rozdarty poprzez dwa uczucia. Wyjmuje wziernik, zadowolony, kiedy dziurka Louisa się zaciska, ale nie może w pełni się zamknąć.

\- Prawie skończone, Louis. Czy możesz dla mnie wziąć miły, głęboki wdech? - Mówi Harry, jego fasada delikatnie opada, kiedy uspokaja swojego chłopca.

\- Je-jest w porządku - mówi mu Louis, łzy wciąż spadają.

\- Wiem. Weź głęboki wdech. Proszę bardzo, kontynuuj - instruuje go Harry, kiedy bierze coś ze stolika za sobą.

To dość duża zatyczka, ta którą Louis nosi, kiedy czuje się nieco roztrzęsiony. Harry szybko przykrywa ją lubrykantem, czekając póki Louis nie wydmuchuje powietrza, aby ją wprowadzić. Louis wydaje dźwięk z głębi swojego gardła, zmęczony i potrzebujący.

\- Prawie koniec, Louis. Musimy tylko coś zrobić z twoim słodkim, małym kutasem. Chcesz abym go dotknął? - Pyta Harry, kiedy przybliża się, gorący oddech sprawia, że jego penis drga.

\- Proszę - błaga Louis, oszalały, iż Harry jest tak blisko, ale nie tu. Harry uśmiecha się, liżąc linię od podstawy do główki i zagłębiając się w jej szczelinie. - Proszę. Chcę być dobrym chłopcem! - Płacze Louis, coraz bardziej rozmazuje mu się obraz w głowie, z którą walczył od początku sceny, więc mógł pozostać w roli.

Jęczy i wydaje żałosną próbę zgięcia, kiedy Harry przełyka, dłonią pieszcząc jego jądra, aby szybciej doprowadzić go go krawędzi.

Skóra Louisa świeci się, kiedy kropelki potu spływają po jego ciele. Jest cały zarumieniony, a jego mięśnie zaciskają się, kiedy walczy z powstrzymaniem się. Kiedy Louis osiąga krawędź, Harry odsuwa się i zaciska swoje dłonie na jego jądrach, upewniając się, że nie mogą one unieść się do jego ciała.

\- Ach, ach - karci Harry. - Chłopcy z małymi penisami nie mogą dojść, nie bądź głupi, Louis.

Louis jęczy, niepotrzebnie próbując mocniej walczyć z tym co utrzymuje go w miejscu. Harry przewraca oczami.

\- Nie bądź dramatyczny. Wiedziałeś, że twój tatuś był zbyt hojny z twoimi orgazmami.

Harry pozwala mu się wyczerpać, uśmiechając się do niego złowieszczo, kiedy zakłada klatkę na jego penisa. Louis nie może zrobić nic innego od wpatrywania się bezowocnie w dół, kiedy Harry zakłada zimną klatkę na jego wciąż twardego kutasa, używając stanowczej ręki i małego klucza, aby to zamknąć. Uspokaja Louisa, który jęczy smutno na swojego zablokowanego penisa.

\- Będziesz dobrym chłopcem, teraz kiedy jesteś zablokowany i masz zatyczkę? - Pyta Harry, nawet kiedy uwalnia nogi Louisa ze strzemion. Całuje delikatnie jego kostki, pocierając łydki, by uspokoić chłopaka.

\- Obiecuję, że będę dobry, doktorze Styles. Bardzo dobry. Będę dobry - mamrocze Louis, słowa zlewają się razem, a jego oczy są zamglone. Wygląda na pijanego, myśli Harry, pijanego od przyjemności.

Ucisza go lekko, ściąga pas z jego klatki piersiowej i całuje różowy znak, który tam zostawił. Wykorzystuje swój czas na wymasowanie nadgarstków Louisa po tym jak zdejmuje kajdanki, jego usta mamroczą miękkie słowa zachęty, przy znajdującej się tak gładkiej skórze. Louis jęczy, kiedy wstaje, próbując go dosięgnąć.

\- Jest dobrze, dziecinko - uspokaja go Harry, podnosząc go ostrożnie, by położył się na kanapie. Bierze koc który zostawił na końcu i przykrywa nim ich dwójkę. Louis siedzi na jego podołku, plecami do jego klatki piersiowej wraz ze swoją głową spoczywającą na jego ramieniu. Harry przyciska delikatny pocałunek do włosów Louisa, kiedy pociera jego ramię. - Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, kochanie. Tak dobrze sobie poradziłeś, byłeś bardzo dobrym chłopcem.

Louis mamrocze cicho do siebie, jego usta są rozchylone, kiedy Harry ciasno go trzyma.

\- Jesteś bardzo rozbujany, prawda, Lou? - Pyta Harry chociaż nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. - Byłeś pode mną taki piękny, kochanie. Tatuś jest taki dumny. Sprawiasz, że tatuś jest taki szczęśliwy.

Kontynuuje szeptanie delikatnych, kojących słów do jego ucha. Kiedy Louisowi udaje się napić trochę Lucozade i zjada kilka kawałków czekolady, które Harry przyciska do jego warg. Harry wciąż go głaszcze, pozwala mu się poruszyć tak, by wtulił się w jego klatkę piersiową i trzyma go blisko. Nie pospiesza go, pozwala mu płynąć i daje mu cza na powrót od tak intensywnej sceny.

\- W porządku, dziecinko? - Pyta Harry, próbując sprawdzić na czym stoją.

\- Tatusiu - jęczy Louis, zakopując swoją twarz w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. Harry chichocze, głaszcząc jego włosy, a potem ponownie je roztrzepując.

\- Jaki jest twój kolor?

\- Zieeeelony - mówi Louis z leniwym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

\- To dobrze, kochanie. Wciąż pływasz i jest ci ciepło?

\- Bardzo. - Louis kiwa głową.

\- To cudownie, Jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem. Tatuś tak bardzo cię kocha - nagradza go Harry.

\- Kocham - mamrocze Louis, pocierając swoim policzkiem o skórę Harry’ego.

Nie jest za bardzo pewny jak długo zajmuje mu dojście do siebie, ale kiedy może prawidłowo myśleć, jest trochę ciemniej niż wcześniej i ciasno przylega do Harry’ego.

\- Tatusiu? - Pyta cicho Louis. Harry wtedy się unosi, odciągając się nieco, by się do niego uśmiechnąć.

\- Hej, dziecinko. Jak się masz? - Mówi cicho Harry, całując jego głowę.

\- Dobrze. - Louis uśmiecha się, pochylając się, by pocałować Harry’ego. Harry trzyma jego szczękę, mrucząc, kiedy ich usta się rozłączają.

\- Musimy o tym porozmawiać. Podobało ci się? - Pyta go stanowczo Harry i całuje jego nos, kiedy ten się dąsa.

\- Bardzo. Podobało mi się to całe zakłopotanie oraz drażnienie na temat mojego… - Louis zatrzymuje się, jego policzki robią się czerwone, kiedy patrzy z dala od Harry’ego.

\- Nie zmuszę cię do powiedzenia tego. - Harry śmieje się jasno, ale przechyla głowę Louisa, więc ten ponownie na niego patrzy. - To w porządku, cieszę się, że ci się podobało. Czy chcesz aby coś było inaczej?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Nie żeby mógł o tym myśleć. Czy jest coś co ty byś zmienił? - Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Może następnym razem, gdy to zrobimy moglibyśmy omówić scenę przed rozpoczęciem - mówi powoli Harry. - Wtedy nie będziemy zgadywać w jaką stronę idziemy.

\- Tak? - Louis uśmiecha się. Harry łączy ich nosy razem, nim przytyka swoje otwarte usta, by pocałować jego wargi.

\- Chryste - jęczy Harry, kiedy Louis obniża swoje biodra. - Nie mogę się doczekać tego aż za ciebie wyjdę.

\- Niewiele czasu zostało. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Zanim będziemy państwem Tomlinson-Styles. Która godzina?

\- Około piątej. Myślałem o tym, żeby na obiad zrobić tego kurczaka, którego lubisz razem z słodkimi pomidorami oraz frytkami.

\- Mogę ci obciągnąć, kiedy będzie się to gotowało? - Pyta Louis, jego dłoń wślizguje się pomiędzy nich, aby dotknąć Harry’ego poprzez bokserki. Biodra Harry’ego unoszą się, by spotkać jego dłoń, kiedy kiwa głową. Louis jęczy, kiedy Harry odtrąca jego rękę i obniża swoje biodra, jego kutas ma ogromną potrzebę stwardnienia, ale jest zatrzymany przez otaczającą klatkę. Zakopuje swoje paznokcie w ramionach Harry’ego, kiedy przewraca swoją głowę.

\- Kurwa. Niesprawiedliwe. Muszę to mieć? - Pyta Louis, wciąż napierając na Harry’ego, ponieważ to wydaje się być dla niego dobre. Harry uśmiecha się szelmowsko.

\- Lekarz ci to zalecił, Lou.

\- Lekarz był… - zaczyna Louis, zamierając ze swoją przemową, kiedy Harry unosi brew. - Lekarz miał rację. Nie powinienem dochodzić oraz zawsze powinienem być wypełniony i gotowy na zadowolenie mojego tatusia.

\- Tak myślałem - Harry chichocze, delikatnie całując głowę Louisa. - Złaź. Zacznę gotować. A ty ubierzesz coś, abyś mi nie zmarzł.

Louis schodzi na dół w jednej z bluz Harry’ego i w jakichś skarpetkach do kolan, wzruszając ramionami, kiedy Harry się śmieje.

\- To nie sprawi, że będzie ci ciepło. - Harry uśmiecha się, całując jego policzek, kiedy Louis kuli się przy jego boku.

\- W takim razie ty będziesz musiał mnie ogrzać. Dodatkowe przytulanie dla mnie! - Piszczy Louis, obejmując Harry’ego, więc ten nie może się poruszyć. - Cały mój do przytulania.

Harry uśmiecha się dumnie i kiwa głową.

\- Tak, jestem, Lou. A ty jesteś cały mój.

\- Jej! - Louis chichocze, składając mokry pocałunek na policzku Harry’ego.

Czasami podczas ich przytulania dłoń Louisa drażni się, zjeżdżając na bokserki Harry’ego, dotykając go poprzez bieliznę. Harry jęczy, zaciskając swój uchwyt na jego biodrach oraz uśmiecha się nonszalancko, kiedy Louis unosi na niego brew.

Louis zajmuje się ssaniem malinki na szyi Harry’ego, kiedy pociera go przez jego bokserki.

\- No dalej - mówi szorstko Harry. Szturcha Louis, więc ten zjeżdża kolanami na podłogę i wplata palce w jego włosy.

Zwinne palce pociągają za jego majtki, Louis uśmiecha się do niego, nim przyciska gorący pocałunek do wybrzuszenia w jego bieliźnie, dłońmi masując jego uda. Harry dyszy, niecierpliwy oraz pociąga mocniej za włosy Louisa. Louis jęczy, szybko zdejmując jego bokserki, aby objąć jego kutasa swoją dłonią.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Będziesz się ocierał o nogę tatusia, kiedy będziesz sprawiał, by doszedł?

Louis wzdryga się, jego oczy mrugają.

\- A-ale tatusiu… klatka! - Jęczy Louis, dąsając się, kiedy wędruje swoimi wargami po głóce penisa Harry’ego. Harry odciąga jego głowę.

\- Jeśli będziesz niegrzeczny, tatuś sprawi, że będziesz oglądał jak on sam doprowadza się do orgazmu - ostrzega Harry.

Louis zwilża swoje wargi, smakując preejakulatu Harry’ego i kiwa głową.

\- Będę dobry, tatusiu. Chcę być dla ciebie dobry - mówi Louis bez tchu, patrząc błagalnie na Harry’ego.

\- W porządku, dziecinko. Masz czas. - Harry uśmiecha się, luzując swój uścisk, by pozwolić Louisowi na pochylenie się.

Mniejszy chłopak uśmiecha się do niego, ciesząc się z tego, że ma szansę na zadowolenie swojego tatusia, nim obejmuje swoją dłonią podstawę kutasa Harry’ego i przyciska buziaka do główki. Ssie jego główkę, zamykając oczy, samemu ciesząc się z tego. Jego mała dłoń pracuje tak, by spotkać swoje usta, zanim ponownie masuje jego jądra.

Robi to co mu powiedziano, drażni się poprzez pocieranie swoim zablokowanym penisem o nogę Harry’ego. Desperackie kwilenie wydostaje się z jego warg, kiedy jego kutas ma wielką ochotę stwardnieć, rozciągając się przy granicy. Wykorzystuje chwilę na ogarnięcie się oraz decyduje się na skupieniu na tym, by sprawić, aby jego tatuś czuł się dobrze, rozpraszając siebie samego.

\- Kurwa, jesteś wspaniały - nagradza go Harry, jego głos jest napięty, kiedy wpycha się w jego usta. Louis jęczy wokół jego, przyciska swój język do miejsca, przy którym wie, że Harry oszaleje. - Taka dobra, dziecinka. Taki dobry.

Louis relaksuje swoje gardło i zachęca Harry’ego do pieprzenia go, aby użyć go tak jak chciał. Harry mruczy, pocierając swoim kciukiem po wargach Louisa. Pociera jego włosy i uśmiecha się do niego, nim łapie go za tył głowy oraz popycha swoimi biodrami w stałym rytmie.

Klnie, kiedy może poczuć jak jęki Louisa wibrują w jego gardle, dyszy, kiedy czuje jak jego brzuch się zaciska.

\- Lou, zaraz… cholera! - Mówi, nim jego oczy się wywracają i dochodzi.

Louis przełyka, musząc się odsunąć od Harry’ego, kiedy ten stał się zbyt wrażliwy.

\- Przepraszam - śmieje się Louis, jego głos jest szorstki. - Naprawdę lubię ci obciągać.

Harry szczerzy się do niego, zabierając mu włosy z oczu.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Chodź mnie przytulić i pocałować - mówi mu Harry, klepiąc jego udo. Louis unosi swoje biodra i ściąga swoje majtki dla niego.

Louis kuli się na jego podołku, mrucząc przy jego żuchwie i przyciskając wzdłuż niej pocałunki.

\- Kocham cię, dziecinko - mruczy Harry, kładąc dłonie na tyłek Louisa, by pobawić się zatyczką. Używa drugiej dłoni do tego, by ponownie go przykryć.

\- Też cię kocham, tatusiu. - Louis szepcze cicho, przyciskając swoje wargi do jego w długim, powolnym pocałunku. Harry przełyka wszystkie jego dźwięki, delikatne jęki i skomlenia, kiedy powoli przekręca zatyczkę.

\- Tatusiu! - Jęczy Louis, dąsając się.

\- W porządku, księżniczko. Przestanę - mówi z łatwością Harry. Louis kręci głową.

\- Nie przestawaj! - Protestuje Louis. - Lubię czuć się wypełnionym, nawet wtedy kiedy nie mogę dojść.

Po obiedzie Harry wyjmuje zatyczkę i naciąga jakieś kąpielówki na biodra Louisa.

\- Naprawdę mocno pada, więc pomyślałem, że fajnie by było wejść do jacuzzi, tak?

Podnoszą dach nad balkonem i siadają do ciepłej wody, stanowczo wzdychając. Deszcz jest głośny wokół nich, a wszystko inne jest ciche.

Dzielą się czystymi pocałunkami, odwracając się powoli, by je przedłużyć, kiedy kulą się razem i pozwalają sobie się uspokoić po długiej podróży i urozmaiconej podróży.

Dłonie Harry’ego są silne i uspokajające we włosach i na biodrze Louisa. Louis pochyla się ku jego klatce piersiowej, przyciskając słodkie pocałunki do znaków, które wcześniej zrobił.

To spokojne, kochające i słodkie. To Louis i Harry. Głupio, niedorzecznie i pięknie zakochani.


	13. Rozdział 13

Następnego dnia Louis grzebie w swojej walizce i znajduje Harry’ego oferując mu pejcz.

\- Chcesz o coś zapytać, dziecinko? - Mówi Harry, unosząc swoją brew.

\- Czy możemy dzisiaj użyć pejcza, tatusiu?

\- Jakie jest magiczne słowo?

Louis przygryza swoją dolną wargę, piszcząc z miejsca, w którym stoi.

\- Proszę, tatusiu - poprawia się Louis. Harry uśmiecha się, przyciągając go do pocałunku.

\- Dobry chłopiec. Rozbierz się i pójdź po kajdanki, a następnie połóż się na łóżku.

Harry gładzi dłonią bok Louisa i wykorzystuje główkę pejcza do połaskotania jego brzucha. Louis jęczy, jego biodra się unoszą, kiedy Harry pociąga ogonem pejcza po jego penisie, który spoczywa przy jego brzuchu.

\- Czy się dotykałeś, Lou? - Pyta Harry, kiedy przyszpila nadgarstek Louisa do kajdanek i ramy łóżka.

\- Nie, tatusiu. Jestem tylko podekscytowany. - Louis rumieni się. Harry chichocze, całując go skromnie.

\- To dobrze, kochanie. Mogę cię poprosić o przewrócenie się, więc mógłbyś teraz tego spróbować? Dobry chłopiec.

Louis odwraca się i leży tam przez moment, nim podciąga do siebie kolana.

\- Wróć dla mnie na swoje plecy, słoneczko - mówi delikatnie Harry, zabierając Louisowi włosy z oczu, kiedy robi tak jak mu powiedziano.

Louis uśmiecha się do Harry’ego. Harry unosi na niego swoją brew.

\- Po prostu jestem szczęśliwy i podekscytowany tym, że niedługo się pobieramy - mówi mu Louis. Harry uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.

\- Ja też. Teraz, od kiedy to jest nowe, chcę abyś określił swój kolor, jeśli musisz. Będę również częściej cię o to pytał. Czuj się wolnym i pytaj o cokolwiek w trakcie, w porządku?

\- Dobrze, tatusiu.

Harry zaczyna powoli i delikatnie, dążąc do ud Louisa oraz bardzo delikatnie uderza jego penisa. Louis ożywia się, wygina plecy oraz jęczy.

\- Taki piękny - chwali go Harry, a jego uderzenia stają się nieco mocniejsze.

Louis dyszy, wije się i jęczy, za każdym razem, kiedy pejcz Harry’ego dotyka jego różowej skóry. Harry zatrzymuje się, rzucając pejcz na łóżko, aby usiąść pomiędzy nogami Louisa. Przyciska delikatne pocałunki na gorącej skórze ud Louisa, przyciskając do nich swoje kciuki, aby jęczał.

\- Czy to dobre, słoneczko? - Pyta Harry, jego własny głos jest szorstki. Louis jęczy, kiedy Harry liże jego udo, a następnie chucha na nie zimnym powietrzem.

\- Tak dobrze, tatusiu. Zielony. - Louis kiwa głową. Harry uśmiecha się, całując główkę jego kutasa. Louis skomli, musi walczyć z tym, by się nie ruszać.

\- Bardzo dobrze się zachowujesz, dziecinko. Będziesz grzeczny i odwrócisz się dla mnie?

\- Tak, tatusiu. - Louis zgadza się i przewraca się. - Na kolanach?

\- Mniej je pod sobą, dziecinko. Proszę bardzo. Jak się czują twoje ramiona? - Pyta Harry. Pociera ramiona Louisa oraz jego szyję.

\- Dobrze. Powiem ci, jeśli będą bolały - obiecuje Louis.

\- Dobry chłopiec - nagradza go Harry.

Louis uśmiecha się, robiąc kółka swoimi barkami, kiedy lepiej się ustawia. Harry całuje go wzdłuż kręgosłupa, wykorzystując dłonie, by rozdzielić pośladki Louisa. Liże swoje wargi, nim powoli wpycha swój język do dziurki Louisa. Mniejszy chłopak jęczy, wypychając swoją pupę w kierunku uścisku tatusia. Harry rozciąga go spokojnie, szczypiąc jego skórę, kiedy potrzebuje trochę oddechu.

\- Tatusiu! - Louis jęczy. - Kurwa… tak dobrze.

\- W porządku, wystarczy na teraz, kochanie - mówi Harry i klepie jego pupę.

Louis wzdycha, kręcąc swoim tyłkiem, dopóki Harry jej nie głaszcze.

\- Nie kręć się, kochanie. Bądź dobry - przypomina mu Harry.

Harry ponownie bierze pejcz, uderzając Louisa mocno w tyłek. Louis jęczy, spinając się. Harry pociera miejsce, które właśnie uderzył.

Kontynuuje, dolna warga znajduje się pomiędzy jego zębami, kiedy koncentruje się na swoim celu. Louis wciąż jest napięty, kręci się lekko, kiedy pada na jego tyłek.

To szczypie i jest takie inne od klapsów. Nie może poczuć Harry’ego i nie idzie pod powierzchnię, więc to po prostu boli, a jego oczy są wypełnione łzami i zmaga się z poradzeniem sobie z tym.

Czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej, boli go gardło od płaczu.

\- Czerwony! - Krzyczy Louis.

Wszystko się zatrzymuje. Harry upuszcza pejcz i przesuwa się na łóżku. Pokój jest cichy oprócz małego szlochania Louisa. Louis wzdryga się, kiedy czuje dłonie Harry’ego na swoich nadgarstkach, odpinającego go. Powoli obniża jego ramiona, palce delikatnie masują jego barki.

\- Powiedz mi czego potrzebujesz, kochanie - szepcze Harry, będąc ostrożnym, by go nie przestraszyć. Louis bierze głęboki wdech, nim odpowiada.

\- Zimno? Na mojej pupie? - Pyta Louis trzęsącym głosem. Harry uśmiecha się, całując jego głowę.

\- Musisz wyprostować swoje nogi, słoneczko. Jesteś dobrym chłopcem - nagradza go Harry. - Będę za chwilkę. Możesz tutaj zostać?

\- Nie! - Kwili Louis. - Tatusiu, nie odchodź!

Harry go uspokaja, delikatnie pocierając jego plecy.

\- Co powiesz na FaceTime i będziemy mogli widzieć się na telefonie, kiedy pójdę po coś, bty pomóc twojej biednej pupie? - Sugeruje Harry. Louis uśmiecha się do niego smuto.

\- Mądry tatuś.

\- Dziękuję, dziecinko. Tutaj jest twój telefon.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy Louis wysyła mu buziaka na FaceTime.

\- Jak się masz, księżniczko? - Pyta Harry.

\- Tęsknię - dąsa się Louis.

\- Dobrze, kochanie. Zaraz wracam. Tylko pójdę po coś co ci pomoże. Możesz mi powiedzieć co poszło źle?

\- To bolało - mruczy Louis. - Nie odpływałem, więc to nie był dobry ból. Zbyt szczypało. Chciałem ciebie.

\- Dobrze, dziecinko. Bardzo dobrze, że mi to wyjaśniłeś.

Kiedy Harry jest z powrotem u góry, kładąc zimny, mokry ręcznik na pupie Louisa, Louis jęczy, ponieważ boli go głowa. Harry pomaga mu wziąć paracetamol, co go martwi. Po tym jak scena poszła źle, to naprawdę fatalnie, że czuje się chory.

\- Tatusiu? - Woła go Louis.

\- Tak, moja piękna dziecinko? - Pyta Harry.

\- Przepraszam za zrujnowanie naszego planu. I za danie ci złego, świątecznego prezentu - przeprasza Louis.

\- Chcę, aby mówił mu swój kolor, kiedy tego potrzebujesz. Cieszę się, że wykorzystałeś kolor i że zrobiłeś to co tatuś ci powiedział. Nie sądzę również, że to był zły prezent. Spróbowaliśmy czegoś nowego. Cieszyliśmy się od początku, nauczyliśmy się co lubimy a czego nie. A to wszystko dzięki tobie. Kocham cię i wszystko co od ciebie pochodzi.

\- Kocham cię, tatusiu.

Louis jęczy, dopóki Harry nie leży obok niego i go przytula.

\- Idziesz spać, księżniczko?

\- Mhmm. Tatuś spać.

\- Tak, tatuś też pójdzie spać.

~*~

Kiedy się budzi, Louis ssie swój kciuk i kręci się, dopóki Harry nie jęczy i otwiera swoje oczy.

\- Witaj, dziecinko. Chcesz swojego smoczka? W porządku. Chcesz butelkę? Tak, w porządku. Chcesz się przytulać? Tak?! Wow. Jakim jestem szczęśliwym tatusiem.

Louis chichocze, kiedy Harry ssie malinkę na jego brzuchu. Wkłada swoje palce w jego włosy, pociągając za nie, by go odsunąć.

\- Tatusiu! - Louis uśmiecha się. Harry chichocze, czołgając się, by pocałować jego policzek.

\- W takim razie załóżmy ci pieluszkę.

Louis się nie rusza tak jak dobry chłopiec, kiedy tatuś owija pieluszkę wokół jego bioder. Harry unosi go na swoje biodro, klepiąc jego pupę, kiedy idzie w kierunku komody. Louis owija swoimi ramionami jego szyję, kładąc swoją głowę na jego ramieniu.

Harry przyciska smoczek do warg Louis i bierze Teda pod ramię. Louis pociąga nosem i przyciska swoją twarz do szyi Harry’ego.

\- Aww, kochanie. Co powiesz na butelkę i przytulanie na kanapie? - Harry uspokaja go, całując jego głowę. Louis kiwa głową, zamykając swoje oczy, kiedy pozwala swojemu tatusiowi się nieść.

Kiedy butelka jest gotowa, siadają na kanapie, Louis leży na podołku Harry’ego, a ten go obejmuje.

Harry przyciska smoczek do warg Louisa, uśmiechając się do niego, kiedy ten zaczyna ssać.

\- Dobry z ciebie chłopiec, Lou. Taki dobry chłopiec dla swojego tatusia.

Louis bulgocze wokół swojej butelki, pijąc swoje mleko. Harry pociera w tym czasie jego brzuszek, mówiąc mu jaki jest śliczny i jak bardzo jego tatuś go kocha.

Harry pozwala Louisowi tutaj zostać, po tym jak ten wypił już swoją butelkę i mierzwi jego włosy, kiedy Louis przytula Teda do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- W takim razie cię ubierzmy, głuptasku - mówi Harry, chichocząc, kiedy Louis krzyczy ‘jej! golasek!’ i ponownie go podnosi.

Louis stoi tu i pozwala Harry’emu manewrować wokół niego, więc może ubrać go w jeansy oraz w grubą, wielokolorową bluzę.

\- Podoba ci się, Lou? - Harry śmieje się, kiedy Louis nieustannie pociera dłońmi swój tors.

\- Śliczna - mówi mu Louis. Harry uśmiecha się i całuje go miękko.

\- Tak, jesteś śliczny.

Przez jakiś czas przytulają się oraz oglądają bajki. Louis bawi się włosami Harry’ego, bardzo szczęśliwy z tego, że jest blisko swojego tatusia, który co kilka sekund przyciąga go do pocałunku. Harry jest zadowolony z faktu, iż jego dziecinka leży na nim i ma nadzieję, że czuje się już lepiej niż wcześniej.

Później wieczorem, po tym jak zjedli obiad, Harry ogłasza, że idą na specjalny spacer.

\- Dlaczego specjalny, tatusiu? - Pyta Louis.

\- To niespodzianka, słoneczko.

\- Niespodzianka! - Krzyczy Louis, czołgając się tak, by Harry mógł go pocałować w policzek.

Louis jest rozemocjonowany niespodzianką. Ścieżka jest udekorowana światełkami, które oświetlają las. Przy drzewach są malutkie, udekorowane drzwi, otoczone muchomorami. Przy niektórych drzwiach znajdują się stoliki z malutkim obiadem lub do zabawy w chowanego.

Przynoszą przekąski, więc mogą coś zjeść, kiedy spacerują, Harry cierpliwie zatrzymuje się z Louisem za każdym razem, gdy ten zatrzymuje się, by wziąć gryza.

Do czasu nim kończą spacer, Louis jest zmęczony, a Harry niesie go do chatki podczas kilku ostatnich minut ich spaceru.

Harry zmienia mu pieluszkę, kiedy wracają, całując delikatnie jego brzuszek, kiedy Louis ziewa. Louis przyciąga Harry’ego z powrotem za jego włosy, chichocząc i krzycząc ‘peekaboo”!

\- Chowanego? - Pyta Louis, kręcąc się, kiedy Harry mocno go przytula.

\- Ale moja piękna dziecinka jest śpiąca - mówi Harry, nieustannie całując jego policzek.

\- Proszę! - Błaga Louis, dąsając się.

\- Jedna gra, Lou. Potem czas do łóżka. Daj tatusiowi buziaka.

Louis przyciska soczystego buziaka do jego warg, nim wstaje i krzyczy przez ramię do Harry’ego.

\- Ty liczysz, tatusiu!

Harry chichocze. Liczy bardzo powoli i głośno, więc Louis ma wystarczającą ilość czasu, by się schować. Oprócz tego, że bose stopy Louisa odbijały się wcześniej o schody, Harry chodzi na dole, wołając jego imię.

Kiedy idzie na górę, zatrzymuje się w progu czule się uśmiechając. Louis jest zakopany pod kołdrą, a głowę ma pod poduszką. Harry bierze poduszkę, odciągając j, by zobaczyć Louisa. Oczekuje tego, że będzie chichotał albo trzymał swoje oczy mocno zamknięte w próbie pozostania cicho, ale on pochrapuje, jego usta są rozwarte, co sprawia, że trochę się ślini na poduszkę.

Harry śmieje się sam do siebie, całując jego skroń. Ostrożnie przebiera Louisa w piżamy, uspokająjąc go, kiedy się wierci. Zdejmuje swoje własne ubrania i zakłada parę joggersów na swoje biodra.

Louis przywiera do Teda, kiedy Harry zarzuca na niego ramię i ssie łapczywie swój smoczek, kiedy zostaje on przyciśnięty do jego ust. Harry ziewa, przyciągając Louisa do swojej klatkie piersiowej, kiedy kładzie się wygodnie.

\- Dobranoc, kochanie, kocham cię - mamrocze Harry przy jego szyi. Zaskoczony Louis odpowiada.

\- Kosiam ce.


End file.
